Moon Dance
by MizzMoonLight
Summary: After receiving a birthday card, filled with a beautiful poem, Regina Mills begins to see Emma Swan in a new light.
1. Her Birthday

For the majority of Regina's life her birthdays had been and gone without much fuss. Regina had grown to keep her expectations low for that day. The past year- or six years- had been so busy, what with all the fighting, almost dying, crying, then actually dying, coming back to life, and realm travelling. Hell, you name it and the Charming and Mills families have done it all over the past several years. Six years of magical lead up to the final battle, and ironically to end it, Regina- with the help of Rumpelstiltskin and the Saviour- had to rid Storybrooke of magic. Although the town was beginning to settle now that the final battle had been fought- and magic had once again become a figment of young children's imaginations- The Charming and Mills families were still in clean up mode. It was to such an extent that Regina was sure that the only two people in Storybrooke that actually knew when her real birthday was would let it completely pass them by. But perhaps that wouldn't bother her too much, perhaps it would be too painful anyway- It was Regina's first birthday after Robin had died. Robin had passed away just under a year ago. His death was noble and honourable. In his final moments Robin saved Regina from a horrible death at the hand of Hades.

Regina had been stuck in her office all day. Meetings back to back and no time for lunch. Regina didn't mind working, but it was getting dark out now and her stomach was beginning to rumble. Regina stood from her chair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. With a sign Regina gathered her paper work promising herself she would finish it later that night. It was as Regina was putting everything into her briefcase that she noticed a small white envelope.

Regina separated the envelope from the rest of her papers and gave it a once over. There was nothing on it but her name, in delicate swirling hand writing. Regina's curiously got the better of her and she finally pulled out the contents. A simple black card with large blue moon and the caption 'It's your birthday! Let's have a moon dance.' Regina smiled curiously at it for a moment, it seemed completely out of character for either Snow or Henry to give her such a card.

 _May the wind guide you  
may the earth teach you  
with a world of growing  
may you never stop knowing  
the beauties of nature  
and the universe's ongoings_

 _Find strength  
in the warmth of the sun  
find shelter  
in the depths of the ocean_

 _Explore the world  
until your feet move no more  
read every word  
until your eyes grow sore_

 _With a life  
full and long  
keep learning  
keep searching  
keep growing  
and nothing will go wrong._

The poem was beautiful, Regina thought. But still, she was confused, to her knowledge Snow hadn't taken up poetry and Henry, well Henry had given her a card early that day. Regina examined the card once from in search of a name, or a clue as to who it was from, but nothing was found. With a warm smile Regina placed the card into her bag and was on her way.

…

"Henry?" Regina called after making her way into the foyer of her large suburban manor.

"In here!" Henry replied.

Regina followed his voice into the kitchen where she found him at the stove. "Henry?" Regina asked curiously as she placed her bag on the bench.

"Happy Birthday, Mum," Henry smiled easily as he moved away from the stove. "Thought I'd give you the night off from cooking."

"Oh Henry," Regina smiled and took her son into a hug. Henry had always been so thoughtful.

"Did you have a good day?" Henry asked as he moved back to the stove.

"I did. Back to back meetings, endless paper work, what more could I want." Regina smirked, knowing her son wouldn't take her seriously.

"Nothing good happened at all?" Henry scrunched up his face.

"Well I did get a mystery card," Regina offered with a small laugh.

"Oh?" Henry turned from the stove to look at his mother. "Five dollars from Grandma?" He smiled.

Regina laughed, Henry grown into a very witty young man. "No name, hence the mystery."

Henry cocked a brow, much like his mother before him. "Can I see?"

Regina nodded and retrieved the card from her bag. Regina looked at it once more before handing it to Henry, perhaps she had missed a name before- She hadn't.

"It's sweet." Henry nodded as he reread it.

"Sweet?" Regina asked, that's not what she would have called it.

"The card itself is sweet. The poem on the other day, well, it's beautiful." Henry handed the card back to his mother. "Wonder who it's from."

Regina nodded. "As do I."

"Maybe the sender will come forward? I mean maybe they dropped it on your desk over lunch and forgot to leave a name? Or maybe the nameless thing was intentional?" Henry was a curious boy.

"I didn't leave my office all day." Regina thought out loud. "Never mind the card. Let's eat."

Though Henry and Regina's conversation didn't come back to the card even once that evening it was still on Regina's mind when she was climbing into bed. Regina turned the card over in her hands and wondered how such a small gesture had completely taken over her mind. Regina inspected the hand writing with more intensity- in some ways it seemed familiar but Regina couldn't quiet place it.

Regina reread each word with care. It seemed so personal, it seemed like the author really understood Regina. But perhaps it was all coincidence, perhaps the poem was just a generic hallmark attempt at a wholesome birthday message that some random had stolen from the internet.

Regina sighed and pulled the covers a little higher. How dare this simple gesture completely turn her mind inside out. Regina was so used to her mother's wraith on her birthday, or King Leopold forgetting, and as the Evil Queen of course no one wanted to celebrate with her- for her. Regina had spent most of her birthdays alone, so this one small card, well it meant much more than Regina wanted it to.

…

Regina had had an extremely restless night so when she trudged into her office at 8:47am- coffee in hand- there was no smile on her face. Regina placed her briefcase and files on her desk before setting in an unusually heavy manner.

Regina removed the card- the course of her unrest- from her bag and placed it back onto her desk. Perhaps it was best to leave it where she found it, even if where she found it was on her desk.

With a sip of coffee Regina pushed the card from her mind and started to prepare herself for the coming day. A magic free town made Regina's work load larger than it used to be. Regina had once more become reliant on magic helping her in her everyday life, including Mayoral duties, so the past few months had been somewhat of a work frenzy.

Regina had waded through meetings and at least two stacks of paper work by lunch time so she felt as though a reward was in order. Instead of working while eating lunch- like most days- Regina decided to move from her desk over to the comfortable couch in her large office.

Just as Regina was getting into her salad there was a knock at the office door.

"Yes?" Regina knew that legally she couldn't keep her receptionist on door duty 24/7 but it sure would be nice.

"Hey,"

"Sheriff?" The annoyance dropped from Regina's features and a small smile covered her lips as she greeted the one and only Emma Swan. "What brings you my way?"

Emma stepped into the room with her usual bravado and confidence. "Well I was hoping for a working lunch, but it appears you aren't working?" Emma's voice had a little pitch to it- surprise- but never the less it was playful.

"I've earned this," Regina warned with playful glare.

"Oh, I'm sure. Madame Mayor, eater of mouldy cheese, drinker of fine wines, worthy of lunch breaks." Emma nodded, confirming her statement once more.

Regina chuckled at that. "Yes, please, put that on my tomb stone." Regina had drama hand gestures to boot.

"Oh, of course. Anything your Majesty wants, your Majesty gets." Emma grinned as she sat down next to Regina.

Regina nodded. "Exactly." Regina paused in thought for a moment. "So that working lunch, did you need me for anything in particular?"

"Yes, that is the point of a working lunch, Regina." Emma smiled as she pulled a file from her bag.

"Sorry, I thought that maybe you were just too scared to ask me to a normal lunch." Regina smirked.

"Oh, that was one time!" Emma winced, oh what a fool she had been to think that Regina would let that go gracefully.

When Killian Jones had died about 18 months ago Emma had had a brilliant support network of friends and family. Emma had been given room to grieve the loss of her boyfriend, and she had been comforted when all she could do was cry, and with the help of her loved ones Emma had eventually moved on, not in the ways of another relationship, but in the sense that she could acknowledge her pain and still move forward with her life. Unfortunately, Regina did not have such a loving network. Robin's death had seeded a fresh feeling of loneliness within Regina and that's when Emma had seriously stepped in. Emma had promised to stand by Regina's side for everything, small or large, Emma would be there. Emma had neatly inserted herself into Regina's everyday life and even though both of them were reluctant to admit it, they had grown into real friends- with a deep connection.

It was only a few months after Robin's death when this embarrassing incident occurred. Emma and Regina had been growing closer- I suppose they had been for years, but this small pocket of time had been rather intents- but Emma had still been rather nervous around Regina, so a working lunch always seemed less demanding then a standard lunch and that was something Emma liked.

"Once?" Regina's laugh was loud, it completely filled the room. "Miss Swan, weren't you taught lying is a sin." Regina finally replied after getting her laughing and breathing under control.

Emma was going red. "Technically, all those working lunches weren't planned. I just walked right into your office. So, yes once, I dumbly, but only once! asked you to a working lunch because I was scared that you were going to say no to a normal one." Emma huffed.

"You asked me to a working lunch on a Saturday, Emma. Dumbly doesn't cover it." Regina teased.

"Well it's the thought that counts." Emma grumbled.

Regina laughed with a nod. "indeed, it is."

"I came over because I have some budget stuff I forgot to bring to yesterday's meeting." Emma played with the file in her hand. "It's kinda time sensitive."

"Time sensitive?" Regina cocked a brow- now she was interested.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "Look at it, hopefully approve it, and find out."

"Hmm," Regina held out her hand and waited for Emma to give her the paper.

"Nuh," Emma stood up. "Eat your lunch, use this very unused couch, I'll leave it on your desk."

Regina's smile towards Emma was beautiful and genuine. "Thank you. I'll get it back to you as soon as I can."

"I know," Emma nodded as she walked over to Regina's desk to find a new home for her budget request. After pushing a few things to the side to make her own file the centre of attention Emma saw a familiar envelope. "Oh, you got my card?"

"Your card?" Regina questioned from the couch.

"The one on your desk. I had the intention of giving it to you after our meeting yesterday but I thought I had misplaced it. Guess the universe is looking after me after all."

Regina had managed to get off the couch and walk to her desk in the time that it took Emma to speak. "You wrote this?" She asked as she picked it up, her heart racing and finger tips slightly shaking.

"Well, the poem, yes." Emma nodded awkwardly, she was pinned under Regina's gaze. She couldn't quite pin what the emotion in Regina's eyes was but it she sure as hell knew that it was new. Wide brown eyes, batting lashes, parted lips and a wonderfully soft smile creeping over Regina's lips. That was definitely a look Emma wanted to see more of.

Regina shook the confusion from her features- and any other look. "It's so earthy. I didn't peg you as the type. Leather and diesel is more your style." In all the time Regina had spent thinking about that damned card it hadn't even crossed her mind once that it could have been from Emma, and that left an odd feeling in the back of her mind, and in the pit of her stomach.

"Pagan roots," Emma offered with a shrug.

"Pagan roots?" Regina questioned, a laugh on the tip of her tongue. It wasn't that Regina found anything wrong with pagan roots- quite the opposite actually- it was just so unexpected.

"One of my foster parents was a practising Celtic Pagan. A lot of that stuff suck with me." Emma explained easily.

"Oh," Regina was at a loss for words. She had never in her wildest dreams pegged Emma Swan as someone to believe in that kind of thing, it was so unamerican. It was such a soft natured belief system, one that Regina herself had been strongly invested in, in her youth.

"Look, Regina you know me now, and you know the woman I have become, and I truly consider us close, but you don't know my past." Emma's words had a sudden defensive tone to them. One in which Regina hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Emma," Regina smiled softly. "I'm not judging you. I think it's beautiful, the poem and that you believe in a more paganistic way of life." Regina said softly, trying to reassure her friend that she was in a safe place. Regina hated the thought that Emma felt uncomfortable or unsafe in Regina's presence at this stage of their friendship.

"Oh," Emma stuck her hands in her pockets. "First time I've had that reaction. Sorry for snapping."

"I didn't know you wrote poetry." Regina stated, trying to change the subject, as she assumed Emma had received a lot of slack from her many Christian foster parents. Yes, Regina had done her research.

"There is a lot you don't know, Regina." Emma offered with a smirk.

"Well you've got my attention. Tell me over a family dinner tonight with Henry." Regina smiled, happy that this situation wasn't blown out of proportion. Regina enjoyed the fact that she could actually communicate with Emma, a woman that she once fought ruthlessly with.

"See you at 7." Emma nodded, knowing that the Mills had dinner at 7 every night without fail.


	2. Dinner and Wine

Dinner was delicious, as always, Regina really could cook. But 30 years in a cursed town leaves a person with a lot of spare time. Hobbies would have to help with the boredom, especially if killing people for fun wasn't on the table.

"That was wonderful, Regina." Emma smiled across to woman in question.

Regina returned Emma's smile from the other side of the table. "Thank you, and to have Henry on clean up makes it all worthwhile." With a smirk dancing across her lips Regina shot a pointed look at Henry which told that him he should start cleaning now.

"Oh fine," Henry whined as he stood from his position next to Emma.

"So well trained," Emma observed as Henry walked out of the dining room with an arm full of dirty dishes. "I need to take advantage of this."

"I would highly recommend it." Regina laughed as she heard a loud groan coming from the kitchen.

"I can hear you two!" Henry call out to his mothers.

"And I can't hear the dish washer." Regina called back to Henry.

"It's on, it's on." Henry grumbled as he came back into the dining room.

"Better be, Kid." Emma glared at her son playfully.

"It is," Henry confirmed as he slumped back into his chair next to his blonde mother.

"Good," Regina smile gratefully in Henry's direction. "Now, I believe you have an assignment that needs writing."

"I do," Henry nodded slowly.

"Well it won't write itself." Regina raise her brows to meet Henry's puppy dog face. "Go on,"

"Finnee," Henry stood with weight in his step and made his way across the room.

"I'll come say goodbye before I leave, Kid." Emma called out to Henry just as he disappeared.

After Henry went upstairs Emma and Regina fell into a comfortable silence. Both of them content in the dim light radiating from the kitchen, full stomachs and warmth in the air- summer was coming.

"Thank you," Regina mused softly as she looked down into her swirling wine.

"Thank you?" Emma question after a moment of silence.

"I didn't get a chance to say it earlier. So, thank you." Regina looked up to catch Emma's eyes. "The card was beautiful."

Emma nodded. "You mentioned."

"I had no idea that you wrote so beautifully, let alone anything." There was that unknown look in Regina's eyes again- awe.

"Like I said, there is a lot you don't know." Emma offered with a shrugged.

"Then tell me," Regina's voice was a little firmer now. "We've been through so much, you're right, and I know the woman that you have become but tell me how you got here."

Emma sat for a moment thinking. Where would she even start. Was this going to be a two-way conversation? Could she finally ask Regina the questions that had being taking residence in Emma's mind for the past 6 years? "Ask, and ye shall receive,"

"Well, first of all, how did you know when my birthday was?" Regina asked curiously, almost sure it was Snow- because Regina knew for a fact that she couldn't keep a secret.

"Snow was reluctant to tell me but I got it out of her eventually. I've been sitting on this classified information for 5 months now." Emma offered with a small laughed. "Anything else?"

Regina tapped her ring on her wine glass as she thought. "When did you start writing?" Starting small seemed like a good idea. Because despite these two being good friends, there relationship was based in the present, the past was keep separate- perhaps there was so much pain and chaos in their respective lives, that neither of them were willing to share.

"I would have been ten, maybe a little younger."

"Was it always poetry?" Regina decided this was a simple enough question to keep the conversation moving.

"Not always, sometimes prose, but mostly poetry." Emma nodded to herself slowly. "Yeah, poetry has always come naturally to me."

"Then why not share it with anyone?" Regina asked with a cocked brow.

"Well, I do believe I shared some with you," Emma pointed out like captain obvious.

Regina laughed. "Yes, after 6 years of me being completely unaware."

"Well," Emma held up her hands in defence. "A girls gotta have _some_ mystery."

"Emma, I think that only applies when you're trying to date someone." Regina noted with a smile. If you didn't know Regina then that statement would come across as an observation, but as Emma knew, it was a very _Regina_ joke to make- something that was sassy and verging on truth.

"Well, if I'm mysterious to everyone then I'd call it keeping my options open." Emma quipped back without missing a beat.

" _Everyone_ is a lot of people." Regina noted lightly.

"Lonely nights, call for desperate measures." Emma said dramatically.

Regina nodded, "Oh, now that I understand." And there was that laugh again, the one that filled the room. "I have been so close to getting tinder on a few occasions, but I'm too scared of what I might find." Regina admitted after a moment.

"Your Majesty knows what tinder is?" Emma was shocked. She knew Regina had mourned and then subsequently moved on from Robin but she didn't know Regina was- or wanted to- get back out there.

"I too, have my secrets, Emma." Regina smirked.

"Don't get it, this town is way too small and there are no fish in this sea." Emma offered a supporting tip to her friend.

"Are you speaking from experience, Miss Swan?" Regina grinned.

"Sheriff," Emma corrected with a playful glare. "And yes. So, unless you want Sneezy and Grumpy as dinner dates I would advise another form of dating."

Regina eyes went wide in shock, and then she burst into laughter.

"Oh, it's not funny! I shouldn't be subjected to my mother's henchmen on dating apps." Emma glared at the still laughing Regina.

"Oh, come on, that's hilarious." Regina argued between fits of laughter. Perhaps Emma had found the humour in it, or perhaps it was Regina's infectious laugh but Emma too began to laugh.

Eventually the room filled crackling died down to wheezing and then to a beautiful silence.

"Oh, my god. Emma, you should have never been exposed to such trauma." Regina teased.

"You don't think I know that," Emma scrunched her face up. "Imagine if I had matched with them." Emma's eyes went wide. "Oh, god, no. That's not something I want to think about."

"That is not something _anyone_ wants to think about." Regina agreed.

"Just don't get tinder." Emma reaffirmed.

"Oh, I won't." Regina confirmed quickly. "Maybe we'll just have to get out of town on a girl's weekend and have some fun elsewhere." Regina finally offered after a long silence.

"Sounds good to me," Emma smiled. "Even without the _fun_ , getting out of town would be great."

"Well, let's just start small then," Regina smiled as she stood. "More wine?"

"Please," Emma nodded as she followed Regina through to the den.

"I have-"

"Let me stop you there," Emma interrupted. "I have no idea what anything your about to say means so just take your pick." Emma was a vodka kind of girl, wine was definitely Regina's forte.

"Enchanted path it is," Regina smiled as she pulled a bottle of red wine from the rack.

"Really?" Emma couldn't help the laugh. Enchanted path, that was just to fitting.

"Yes, really." Regina glared. "Its Australian- South Australia has a great wine region." Regina poured Emma and herself more wine before moving over to the couch and sitting.

"Well its strong, so I like it." Emma noted as she sat next to Regina.

"Mollydooker is known for their strong wines." Regina agreed as she took a sip.

"Why are we talking about wines?" Emma asked with a grimace.

"Because wine is better than Grumpy and Sneezy on tinder." Regina quipped.

"That's a good point." Emma nodded. "Being single in Storybrooke is just sad."

"Are you calling me sad?" Regina glared.

"No, I'm calling myself sad." Emma retorted.

"Why?" Regina hadn't been aware of how open and vague her question had been, so of course Emma's answer was somewhat unexpected.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Regina, but I like sex." Emma admitted freely. She and Regina had become good friends, and Emma wasn't the type to shy away from this type of conversation.

"You're sad because you like sex?" Regina questioned for clarity. "But, Emma, sex is a wonderful thing." She smirked wickedly.

"It really is," Emma nodded. "I'm sad because of the _lack_ of sex I'm having," Emma added with a groan.

"Well, if my many years have taught me anything it's that you don't have to have a second person or third, or any number over one to have a good time, Emma." Emma found herself staring at Regina in disbelief- now that was completely unexpected, and the way Regina had purred it… Well, that was completely unnecessary. "Close your mouth, Emma, you'll catch a fly." Regina teased after a long time of getting no response.

"I just-" Emma tried and failed to form a sentence.

"You couldn't seriously think someone of my age would be a prude?" Regina grinned, she liked how well and how easily she would get under Emma's skin- it was almost a game. Almost. But there was something about this time, it was different from all the rest- there was a look in Emma's eyes, a shallower type of breathing, Regina had really gotten to Emma and it was something Regina wanted to do again. It left a feeling of curiosity in Regina's mind and a flutter in her stomach.

"Have you met my mother?" Emma shot back.

Regina nodded with a distasteful smile. "She is the only exception."

Emma shook her head. "Gross,"

"You better be calling your mother gross, Miss Swan." Regina scolded with a lively glare.

"I am," Emma nodded quickly. "The thought of my mother-" Emma stopped herself. "Oh, ew, nope." Emma shook her head trying to get rid of some very unpleasant thoughts.

"How do you think you were conceived?" Regina laughed as she stood up to get herself more wine.

"Magic is the only option I would like to consider." Emma whined as she handed her glass to Regina for a refill.

Regina laughed once more as she returned to the couch. "Now that's a better thought."

"I know," Emma gratefully took her refilled glass from Regina. "But let's talk about something else because, well, my ladyboner won't survive the night otherwise."

"You have a ladyboner?" Regina questioned with a strain of shock in her voice. Though Emma completely missed it, there was a look of something close to hunger in Regina's eyes- for just a split second.

"Always, my ladyboner is a constant. Always ready to go." Emma nodded confidently. "Because let's be real, I'm too old for courting."

"Yeah, kids these days and their foreplay, it's terrible." Regina sassed.

"I know you're being sarcastic, but yes, exactly." Emma claimed.

"And too old?" Regina scoffed. "You're far too young to think that, Emma. _I'm_ not even there yet."

"Well maybe you're cursed years don't count?" Emma questioned, "And then that would make you what? Thirty something?"

"My cursed years definitely count- they added to my face routine. And my, Miss Swan, weren't you ever told its rude to ask a woman her age."

"I'll ask mum," Emma threatened. "I just want to know how long I have before my ladyboner seriously dies." Emma whined.

"I'll let you know when I get there." Regina offered with a smirk.

"One day I will figure out how old you are," Emma declared with a swift change in topic.

"Good luck," Regina grinned innocently.

"I'm the sheriff, Regina, I don't need luck." Emma countered.

"If you think you're going to find my real age anywhere in Storybrooke, you are sorely mistaken." Regina warned.

"Well, it may not be written down, but again, I can ask my mother." Emma teased.

"And how hard was it for you to get my birthdate off of her?" Regina grinned. "Again, good luck, Miss Swan."

"All your secrecy about it makes me want to know even more, Regina." Emma explained.

"I know." Regina sassed. "Now, stop talking about my age," Regina waved a dismissive hand. "I believe this all started by me simply and innocently asking you about your poetry."

"Innocently?" Emma laughed. "Regina, you are anything but innocent."

"Well, I'm certainly agree," Regina nodded with a smirk, she took pride in being anything but innocent. "But the beginning of this conversation _was_."

"Oh, you are forever going to be a mystery to me, Regina Mills." Emma signed as she leant back onto the couch and stared distantly at Regina.

"It's all about dating options." Regina jested. "But why am _I_ a mystery to _you_?" Regina asked pointedly.

"In the grand scheme of it all, I barely know you." Emma admitted softly. "And I always find myself trying to fill in the blanks."

"You could just ask," Regina deadpanned.

"You won't even tell me your age, so I doubt that's true." Emma's words weren't venomous or hurtful, but there were rather flat.

"Is my age really that important to you?" Regina queried, as she place a soft and reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder.

"No, it's not that I want to know your age but I barely know anything about you before the year 2011." Emma thought for a moment, "Except the Evil Queen stuff but I mean, everyone knows that. And that's not really, _you,_ it's that one thing that over shadows everything else." Emma sighed. "I want to know about stupid things you did as a kid, or fun adventures you had when you weren't trying to kill my mother, or I don't know- things about you that pre-exist Henry and-"

"Emma,"

"Hmm?"

"You're rambling."

Emma looked up from her wine glass. "Oh, sorry,"

Regina smiled softly. "It's okay," Regina court Emma's eyes and held them with her own. "We can talk about our pasts if you want, that's perfectly fine with me." Regina's smile and eyes were soft and kind. "I just assume most people don't want to hear about my past, which is fair enough, and well, you never opened up about yours so I didn't pry."

Emma looked at Regina and thought about it for a moment, all of that made complete sense. "So, does this mean I have permission to ask about your past?" Emma grinned, hoping that her livelier tune would be taken well.

Regina rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Yes, Emma."

"Okay," Emma nodded, thinking about what she could ask Regina. "What year were you born in?" Emma's grin took up her whole face.

"Oh my god, you idiot." Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"Your idiot," Emma retorted.

Regina froze for a second, no air in her lungs, she had heard exactly what Emma had said- But why had that gotten to her, why was her mouth dry, why where her lungs empty? Regina shook off her invasive thoughts and moved the conversation forward. "I was 32 when I cast the curse. You do the math."

"So, you're 38? You don't look it. That face routine is working." Emma smiled softly.

"38? That's putting it kindly." Regina admired how sweet Emma was.

"Well, technically time was frozen, so magically and physically you are." Emma offered kindly.

"Oh, let's not get into _technically_ ," Regina let out a playful groan. Because with _technicallys_ they would be sitting on that couch until the sun came up.

"Yeah, you're right," Emma rubbed her face in her hands. "It's late anyway, I should get going." Emma stood and stretched a little. "Do you think Henry is still up?" Emma asked as she looked at the clock.

"Yes probably, but please, tell him to go to sleep." Regina smiled.

"Will do." Emma nodded and made her way out of the den and headed up to say good night to her beautiful son.

Regina took the wine glasses to the kitchen as Emma went up to say goodnight to Henry. But the quietness may have been too much. Regina stood on the kitchen with the hum of her thoughts swirling through her mind. One too many glasses of wine, Regina thought.

As Regina came out into the foyer she found Emma descending the stairs. "Is he up?" Regina asked as Emma came to her side in the foyer.

"Just finishing off a bit of his assignment and then he will head to sleep." Emma confirmed.

Regina nodded. "Good."

Regina stood, slowly swaying, next to Emma, unsure of how she should say goodbye. She was never sure, a hug, an arm squeeze, just words? Nothing ever felt right- it was like subconsciously Regina never wanted to leave Emma, and vice versa.

"Are you driving?" Regina finally broke the silence.

Emma pulled her keys from her pocket and looked at them. "I've had a bit to drink, maybe I'll walk."

"Whatever you do, just be safe." Regina said firmly. Regina knew Emma could take care of herself but there was always that fear- what if Henry's other mother didn't come home? Regina knew it was silly but ever since Storybrooke had been rid of magic there was always that fear lingering in the back of Regina's mind, especially when Emma was on duty.

"Always am," Emma reassured just as Regina went in to hug her. In that moment it seemed right, and apparently Emma agreed. Emma tightly hugged Regina back and held onto her for what most would be considered longer than necessary.

When Regina finally pulled from the hug her cheek grazed Emma's and for just a moment she could feel Emma's breath on her lips. Regina's muscles tightened as her lungs forgot how to work and her heart went into over drive. But quickly enough the sensation was gone, and then Emma was gone. And Regina was left standing in an empty foyer, her mind buzzing with thoughts that she had never had before.

…

Regina couldn't sleep that night so instead of tossing and turning in bed she decided to be productive in her office.

Regina had finished several forms and had checked over a few reports before she got to Emma's budget request. A vending machine. Sheriff Emma Swan wanted a vending machine that was filled with candy and no good snacks. Regina couldn't help but laugh, because of course Emma would want one and of course she could find a May only offer that would put every other company to shame.

Regina signed her name on the dotted line and moved to the next file on her desk. Regina didn't get much more work done after that. Her mind was to clouded by Emma Swan. Regina had tried to distract herself with work but it seemed that Emma Swan was still able to seep through the cracks.

Regina couldn't pin point why this night, one like many others, had turned her upside down. She was replaying every second, everything she had said, everything Emma had said. _Your idiot. Yours_.

By the time Regina crawled back into bed at 4:40am she had put all these unwanted thoughts down to one thing- Sex. They had spoken so freely of sex and their lack of if, causing a certain loneliness in Regina's heart and mind to spring alive. Yes, Regina was sure of it. Regina was lonely and Emma and their conversation had stirred up said feelings of loneliness. Tomorrow Regina could suppress that again and move one.


	3. Family Day

Two nights in row and Regina hadn't slept for longer than 4 hours. Regina looked at her flashing clock, 7:01am. Knowing that staying in bed would get her nowhere Regina pulled herself from the warmth of her blankets and made a start on her day.

With 30 years to prefect her morning routine, Regina was downstairs by 7:34 and making breakfast by 7:35. Regina sat at the island counter with a coffee in hand. She could hear Henry stumbling around upstairs and new he would be down soon for breakfast before heading off to school.

Regina heard a knocking sound, one that clearly wasn't part of Henry's morning routine. So, Regina made her way out of the kitchen and across the foyer to the front door.

"Emma?" Regina smiled as she pulled the door open a little further to let Emma inside.

"I just came to collect my car, didn't end up driving last night." Emma explained.

"Good," Regina nodded. "And you got home safely?" Even though Emma Swan was the reason for Regina's complete lack of sleep Regina couldn't help but worry about her- couldn't help but want the best for her.

"Yeah, got home just fine. Just thought I should say good morning," Emma smiled sweetly. "So, good morning."

"Good morning, Emma," Regina responded tenderly.

"Ma?" Henry's voice jolted the two women from their silent eye locked positions.

"Hey, Kid," Emma smiled towards her child who was just bouncing off the bottom step.

"Didn't you go home last night?" He asked curiously.

"I did," Emma confirmed. "Picking up my car."

"I literally have wine mums," Henry sassed before heading towards the kitchen.

"I blame that on you," Emma glared at Regina with a smirk twitching on her lips.

"Nothing wrong with having a witty child," Regina stated firmly.

"Witty," Emma repeated with air quotes. "Sure," She laughed.

"What would you call it?" Regina warned lightly.

"Being a smartarse." Emma retorted.

"Then surely, he got that from you, Miss Swan." Regina quickly counteracted.

Emma sharpened her gaze at Regina. "Mmhmm," Emma stepped really close to Regina. " _I've_ got more to offer than being a smartarse." Emma winked before leaving.

…

Regina made it to her office with a sigh and a final heave of her heavy papers, knowing full well that she wouldn't be getting any work done for the morning. Emma Swan's visit had completely thrown her, once again.

Regina had dressed and ready herself for the day, forgetting all about last night and the thoughts that kept her awake. Regina had composed herself and reassured herself that those thoughts and questions swirling through her mind all night had only been brought on by her loneliness. Emma Swan was not the object of her desire. Regina was sure of that, yes, she had checked and double checked, third guessed each second guess. Yes, Regina Mills was lonely, that was it.

But as Regina sat in her office, her head beginning to throb with a dull pain, and more questions began to appear. _Why had Emma winked at me?_ No, that was a part of Emma's bravado, she winked all the time, it meant nothing. _Why had she come in, why not get her car and leave?_ Because it's the nice thing to do and she is your friend. _Why had Emma gotten so close?_ Now that, Regina couldn't answer.

Emma Swan visiting that morning had undone every conclusion Regina had stayed up last night to form. Emma had so easily had Regina rethinking everything a thousand times. And it was driving Regina insane. She was never unravelled this easily. Ever. Regina was a woman of control and discipline, not chaos and confusion.

Regina forced herself to make sense of this all. Last night Emma had stirred up Regina's feelings of loneliness when she spoke of her own, and they had been drinking so of course it got a little flirty- but their friends now, so that's normal. And Regina had been tired and half asleep when Emma visited this morning and her presence had just unsettled Regina's morning routine. Yes, it was all explainable. Regina would repeat this to herself over and over until her intrusive thoughts disappeared.

Regina looked up to the clock on her office wall, it was just about lunch time and Regina had wasted the whole morning resettling her thoughts.

"Regina, you've got the Sheriff here to see you." Regina's receptionist's voice came flowing through the intercom.

Regina let out a sigh, knowing that once again, seeing Emma would do her no good- and yet she wasn't going to say no. "Let her in," Regina neatly responded to her receptionist, Lisa.

"Hey," Emma's bubbly face was standing in Regina's door way moments later.

"Hi," Regina greeted coolly, calmly.

"Got you some lunch," Emma grinned as she held up a bag from Granny's Diner.

"I have so much work, Em," Regina smiled with a slight wince, she really didn't have time for this.

"Working lunch," Emma clarified as she walked towards Regina's desk. "I can help you," Emma offered hopefully as she sat down.

"How?" Regina looked sceptically at Emma- she had just wasted a whole morning stuck in her thoughts, she didn't have time for Emma's company, let alone lunch.

"I will forge your signature on all reports that just need a look over and approval." Emma offered with a cheeky grin, and there was something in her eyes that told Regina she as being sincere.

"Knowing you, you would probably approve something like a discount vending machine." Regina sassed.

Emma's eyes went wide and for a moment she faked a hurt expression. "It is a great deal." Emma argued in a childlike manner.

Regina rolled her eyes. "It is. That's why I signed it." Regina picked up a small file a lightly tossed it into Emma's hands.

"Really?" Emma grinned as she opened the file to see visual proof.

"Yes," Regina nodded, happy that she could so easily make Emma happy.

"No more out of date candy for lunch," Emma waggled her eyebrows. "The change my diet needs."

"You better not have out of date candy in that bag," Regina warned as she gestured to the bag that smelt far better than candy bars.

"I don't," Emma confirmed as she opened the bag and began to pull out its contents. "Salad sandwich with ham for you and a burger for me." Emma identified as she handed over a wrapped sandwich to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina smiled as she began to make space on her desk.

"So, want me to forge those signatures for you?" Emma smiled.

"I think I can spare 20 minutes." Regina replied with a smile, though she knew she really shouldn't.

"Only 20 minutes?" Emma whined. "It's like you don't want to see me," She joked.

"I see you too much," Regina teased. Though at this point there was some truth to Regina's words. Seeing Emma so much was chipping away at Regina's _logical_ explications for her new feelings.

"Or," Emma held up a finger in contest. "Not enough."

"If you saw me any more we'd be waking up together." The words had just slipped out of Regina's mouth, but there was no taking them back now.

"Well _I_ wouldn't have a problem with that," Emma easily responded. Before Regina could fully process Emma's words and form a response, Emma spoke again. "So, what are you actually working on today? Will you be free for family day tomorrow?"

…

Regina was indeed free for family day- She made sure of it. The Mills-Swan family always had a family day once a month at the horse stables on the edge of town.

When Henry turned 14 Regina had been very adamant that he learnt how to ride and care for a horse. Learning to care for a horse had taught Regina valuable lessons as a teenager and she wanted to pass them down to Henry. Emma, however, came for the fun of being with her family-unit.

Uncharacteristically Regina had let Emma drive up to the stables that morning. Regina had put it down to a small headache- the lie was that it was small. Regina had barely spelt again on Friday night. She had spent most of the night up doing paper work she hadn't finished at the office and when Regina had actually tried to sleep she was once again plagued with her thoughts of Emma.

"Go easy on the gears, Emma," Regina lightly scolded from the passenger's seat.

"This is my first time driving your car, so forgive me," Emma sassed back without taking her eyes off of the road.

"I'm driving us home." Regina declared.

"We'll see how that headache is." Emma said with genuine concern.

"It's like you guys are married." Henry jotted in from the back seat.

"Henry," Emma began firmly. "You know that marriage as an institution is terribly un-feminist." Emma said seriously. "Now handfasting on the other hand," Emma trailed off and threw a wink in Regina's direction, and it definitely wasn't missed by Regina.

Regina could feel her stomach turning and it was then that she cursed that damn card, that damn dinner invitation. It all meant nothing, it was completely innocent and yet here she was, sleep deprived and confused.

If Regina really let herself think about it, it actually all made sense. The two had gone from enemies to allies, to co-parents and friends. Good friends. And there were so similar; painful and troubling pasts that all started off with crushed innocents. They had both lost control of their lives and with sheer brute force they were both able to regain their lives and minds, then of course there was the lost loves. Both having fallen for rugged men that needed changing, and to finally cement their growth from bad boys to something a whole lot gentler, they both sacrificed themselves for the people they loved. Yes, Regina and Emma had so much in common, so these feelings Regina had- they made sense. Because of course, opposites -with a lot in common- attract.

But Regina didn't _really_ want to think about it, she wanted to _logically_ think her way out of the strange feelings she couldn't seem to shake. Regina was anything and everything but in love with Emma Swan. How dare the L word even make its way into Regina's train of thought. No. Regina was anything and everything but in lust with Emma Swan. She just wasn't going to except that as fact.

"Do I get a say in this sham marriage?" Regina finally asked, curiosity in her tone.

"Handfasting." Emma corrected quickly. "Also, yes?" Emma cocked a brow in Regina's direction. "Wouldn't want an unhappy life partner." Emma nodded, her eyes back on the road.

"Right," Regina's voice was drawn out. "Well, then, I suggest you keep this handfasting talk to the 3rd date." Regina hated that she was actually entertaining this conversation but the smile on Emma's face and the glint in her eyes was to irresistible, Regina didn't want that look of joy to ever leave Emma's features.

"Would you two actually date already, I can't deal with the both of you beating around the bush." Henry interjected with an annoyance in his voice. "It's been 6 years." He added with an exacerbated groan.

"I will not be forced into a one-sided marriage." Emma said dramatically. "And by my own son!" Emma covered her heart with one hand in mock pain.

"A one-sided marriage?" Regina's curiously was heightened, along with her heart beat.

"Regina," Emma stated, still clutching her heart. "You will always have my heart, but you can't have my dignity. Our sham marriage would be the end of me."

"Ma," Henry groaned. "Stopped being so dramatic or let me out of the car."

"Well good thing we're here." Emma glared playfully at her son in the revision mirror.

Emma was quick to shut of the engine and hope out of the car so Henry's wish could be fulfilled. What neither Emma or Henry notice was Regina's completely look of shock and disbelief. Regina eventually got out of the car, slowly and with care- Regina was sure that any sudden movement would be the last straw- She'd be unable to hold herself up, Emma's joking had hit a chord and Regina found herself wanting it to be true.

"Head on into the stables, kid, we'll be in soon." Emma shooed her son and walked around to the other side of Regina's Mercedes. "Are you okay? You look rather pale, I can drive you home," Emma's voice was so soft and gentle.

Regina looked up from the ground and swallowed. "No," She smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Emma stepped into Regina's space and held Regina's arm. "It wouldn't be a problem,"

Regina smiled gently at Emma and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I think the fresh air will do me good." Regina assured Emma and began the small walk towards the stables.

Once Regina got into the stables she became emerged with her job of saddling up three horses. She loved being in the stables, for the most part it brought back wonderful memories and Regina always found it an extremely relaxing and calming activity.

Eventually Regina led the horses out of the stable and to where Emma and Henry were sword fighting with sticks. Regina watched them adoringly as she tied the horses to the fence.

"If you are going to teach my son to sword fight you should at least do it properly." Regina called as she walked over to the most beautiful idiots in her life.

"This is so right!" Emma argued as she took a stance pose.

Regina shook her head and she stepped closer to Emma. "It most certainly is not." She chuckled. "Your holding your sword for long point guard and yet your stance says middle iron," Regina tsked. " _Henry_ should be teaching _you_."

"Ma is way too stubborn." Henry pointed out as he took a few steps backwards.

"Why don't you teach me? Queen I-ran-one-of-the-best-armies-in-the-realm." Emma sassed as she stepped out of her pose.

"Best army in all of the realms," Regina corrected.

Emma helped up her hands in deference. "Prove it," she grinned.

"Fine." Regina took a few steps closer, her body now inches from Emma's. "Face Henry," Regina instructed as she place her hands loosely on Emma's hips. "Okay, now bring your left foot back a little." Regina said as she lightly tapped Emma's left hip. "Now you want to make sure you have a little bend and bounce in your right leg." Regina little pushed down with her right hand to see if Emma was actually listening. "You're to tense." Regina spoke right into Emma's ear. Now, whether Regina was getting so close on purpose or if she was simply trying to teach Emma a proper stance, I do not know.

"Well sorry," Emma sighed, "this better?" Emma asked after a moment of lightly bouncing up and down.

"Yes," Regina choked out. "Much."

"Now for the long point guard hold you should have both arms outwards," Regina instructed as she run her hands up Emma's sides and along her forearms. "But don't lock your elbows, you want a little give, like you do in your legs."

Emma nodded and took the instructed position.

"But have a firm hold on the sword." Regina added. "I think that is about it, unless you want me to start charging by the hour," Regina said as she struggled to step away from Emma's warmth.

"Right, so what is this stance for?" Emma asked as she awkwardly turned her head to Regina.

"It's not usually a stance you'd stand still in but rather one you enter while coming toward in preparation to counter your opponent's defence." Regina explained. "Henry, come here so Emma can try out her one sword wielding skill."

With a grumble and something whispered under his breath Henry came towards Emma and readied to go on the defence.

Regina stepped away and was once again watching Emma and Henry play fight. Emma kept coming back to that one stance, but she was using it well and correctly so Regina stayed impressed rather than laughing. Regina had regreted getting so close to Emma, because not only was it inappropriate and a violation of Emma's space but it was also something she now longed for. Ever since that night in Mills manor den Regina had been trying to keep her physical distance from Emma in fear that if she got to close she would never want to leave and sadly she was right. Regina hated it but her feelings of lust were becoming harder and harder to deny. Emma's strong muscly biceps were doing a good job a smashing through Regina's walls.

"Can we go horse riding yet?" Henry's voice brought Regina out of thought.

"Yes, of course we can." Regina nodded with a smile.

Throughout the ride Regina kept her distance from Emma. Regina had unintentionally shown off her impressive skills by talking off quickly across the field and slipping into the forest without a trace. Regina had spent the majority of their three-hour ride on her own, racing through the fields and neatly missing trees as she sped through the forest. At any sight or wisp of Emma, Regina would turn in the opposite direction- not yet ready for her feelings to once again control her. Horse riding had always given Regina a certain freedom that she couldn't find elsewhere.

"Where'd you get off to?" Emma asked as Regina came trotting back into the stable area.

"Just wanted to get out of my mind for a bit." Regina stated honestly as she dismounted her horse. "Where's Henry?"

"Putting our horses away," Emma said as she threw a hand in his general direction.

"Best be getting Riptide back to his stall." Regina announced as she walked inside with Riptide in toe.

It wasn't long before Regina had Emma and Henry back in the car and driving back towards town.

"Mum, do you think we can get dinner at Granny's tonight?" Henry asked softly from the back seat.

"It _is_ family Saturday," Emma chimed in sweetly with a look towards Regina.

"I think we could, yes." Regina nodded from her spot in the passenger's seat.

So instead of taking Regina and Henry back to the Mills manor Emma took the two across to the main street diner. It was only 6 o'clock when they arrived, perfect timing for the dinner rush. Luckily enough Emma was able to get a park right out front of the diner. After getting out herself and letting Henry out Emma instructed him to go find them a booth. Henry happily complied as he dashed off up the steps and into the diner.

"You still have a headache?" Emma was leaning against the hood of the Mercedes when Regina finally got out of the car.

"Yes, unfortunately" Regina nodded.

"Are you sure that's all?" Emma crossed her arms lightly. "You've been distracted lately, everything alright?" Emma couldn't have been more sweet and sincere if her life depended on it- and that was completely melting Regina's wall of denial.

"Not distracted, just very tired." Regina explained.

"Tired?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, I haven't been sleeping the past couple of nights." Regina wasn't going to give a reason but there was no harm in telling Emma that she wasn't sleeping well.

"Oh," Emma looked a little stumped. "Something on your mind?" Regina hated that Emma was so caring, no that was a lie, Regina truly appreciated it and the friendship that came along with it but in that moment Regina wished that Emma would just leave her be. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Regina shook her head lightly. "No, just a lot of Mayoral duties as of late."

"Okay," Emma nodded slowly. "Just let me know if I can help you in anyway." Emma offered before heading towards the diner's front door.

Later that evening inside the warmth of the diner with all meals eaten and stomachs full the Swan-Mills family sat in a happy silence as they waited for the check.

"I got it," Emma extended her hand towards the waitress with the check. "Thanks."

"Are you sure, Emma?" Regina asked from the other side of the booth.

"Very," Emma nodded dramatically.

"Well thank-you." Regina smiled.

"You're making it seem like I've never shouted you and the kid dinner before." Emma noted as she reached for her wallet.

"Yeah, mum." Henry added. "What's with that?"

Regina looked at Emma and Henry curiously. "I was just saying thank-you." Regina left as though she was being examined.

"Well you're welcome." Emma grinned before tucking a few notes into the check.

Emma insisted in driving Regina and Henry back to the Mills manor. She had even pulled the Sheriff card, saying if Regina was still feeling unwell then she shouldn't be driving- which is true, Regina's concentration had been lacking lately. The drive was quiet, everyone tired after a long day.

Emma, as always, was quick to get out of the car so Henry could get out.

"You better be finishing that assignment off tonight, Henry." Regina called after Henry as he quickly made his way to the front door.

"Okay!" Henry called over his shoulder as he walked inside, though Regina was sure she would have to tell him at least twice tonight to get off of his games and get back to his assignment.

"Well, thanks for a great day." Emma smiled as she handed Regina's keys over.

"Yes, it was rather nice, wasn't it?" Regina nodded slowly as she excepted the keys- letting her hand linger on Emma's for a little too long.

"Always is with you," Emma smiled as she locked eyes with Regina. "And Henry," Emma quickly blurted as she broke eye contact. After a moment of silence Emma spoke again. "Hey, you know that girl's weekend you wanted?" After a small nod from Regina, Emma continued. "Well I think we should have one the weekend after next."

"Seriously?" Regina cocked a brow. "Aren't we both adults with adult responsibilities? You and I practically run this town, Sheriff." Regina put an emphasis on the title Sheriff to remind Emma of her job.

"This back-water town would be okay without us for a few days, Regina." Emma counteracted easily. Emma knew that in theory Regina loved the idea of getting out of town for a little while but Emma also knew that Regina would put up somewhat of a fight, in some ways Regina really hated getting out of her comfort zone.

"Oh, Emma, I don't know." Regina knew that spending a weekend alone with Emma in a new city would do her absolutely no good.

"Come on, it would be amazing." Emma smiled. "Plus, you're not the only one that needs a little holiday."

"Are we really going to do this?" Regina winced knowing that in the end she wasn't going to say no to Emma.

"Yes, really. In New York." Emma confirmed. "It will do the both of us some good"

"Right," Regina nodded sceptically. "And Henry?"

"Well that's the first weekend of the summer holidays, so he can stay with his grandparents." Emma had already thought this through, and it was showing.

Regina nodded with a small laugh. "Okay. So, you've thought of everything then?"

"Just about," Emma laughed shyly. "I'll book everything. All you need to do is get yourself ready to leave by next Friday afternoon."

Regina looked at Emma and let out a long breath. "Okay, Swan. The balls in your court."

"I won't disappoint." Emma affirmed before striding off to her yellow bug on the other side of Regina's driveway.


	4. You like her?

One sleepless weekend and five days of none stop paper work and Regina was coming home completely exhausted at 6:45, dinner uncooked and another day of avoiding Emma Swan achieved. Yes, Regina had stuck her head into paper work and avoided her feelings and pretty much every person in town for the past 6 days- as Mayor that would have to be some kind of record.

"Henry?" Regina called outward into the Mills manor as she slumped against the front door in an attempt to close it.

Shortly after there was a response. "In the kitchen."

In a very un-Regina manner Regina kicked of her heals in the foyer and made her way towards the kitchen. That's where she found Henry chopping vegetables at the kitchen island. Regina smiled fondly at her son, he was growing into a wonderful young man.

"Are you cooking?" Regina clearly knew the answer but she was in shock.

"Salad with roast veggies and chicken." Henry stated, his eyes still on the knife in his hand.

"Wow, maybe I should just stop cooking and let you do it." Regina remarked with a small laugh.

"Well, you've just been so busy at work lately and I thought I could help." Henry explained as he put the knife down and turned to face his mother.

"Henry," Regina cooed in a loving tone. "Thank you, that's very thoughtful." Regina stepped toward her son and pulled him into a hug.

"The least I can do, mum." Henry returned the hug.

"Do you need any help?" Regina asked as she pulled from the hug and place a soft kiss on Henry's forehead.

"I'll be okay," Henry smiled. "Head into the dining room and I'll bring the food out soon."

Regina wasn't going to argue with Henry's suggestion, so she quickly poured herself a glass of wine and headed out of the kitchen.

Regina sat in her usual chair and couldn't help but stare at the empty chair across from her. It was Emma's favourite seat. Emma had once said that it gave a perfect view, what the perfect view was Regina wasn't sure. The thoughts Regina had been ignoring all day finally came crashing through, Emma, Emma, Emma! Regina couldn't shake the name or the beautiful smiling face that came along with it.

It was becoming more and more obvious to Regina that her feelings weren't those of a lonely woman but those of a woman in like, or lust. However, Regina was still trying to think her way out of, perhaps the feelings were the kind that would dissolve with time and space. Perhaps these feelings she had for Emma were just a new type of admiration and friendship. Yes, _that_ made sense, because Regina being in like with Emma Swan in a romantic and sexual manner was ridiculous- it was fiction.

Regina let out a long sigh and placed her face into her hands. Perhaps if Regina could actually sleep on this she would be able to figure out what she was feeling, and why she was feeling it. But as of yet Regina still hadn't had a decent night sleep and the bags under her eyes were becoming visible through her make-up.

"Mum?" Henry's soft voice drew Regina from her thoughts.

"Mmm?" Regina questioned as she pulled her face from her hands and looked at her son.

"Everything alright?" Henry question as he placed a plate of food in front of his mother.

"Just tired," Regina stated softly as Henry headed back into the kitchen to retrieve the last of the food.

Once Henry returned his sat next to his mother and smiled kindly. "Are you sure that's all it is?" He asked gently. "You say you haven't been sleeping well because of work but you've always got a lot of work," Henry paused to think about it. "I mean, there hasn't been much difference in your work load since last month has there?"

Regina loved that her son was observant but in this exact moment she wished he wasn't. "Well, without magic I have to get used to signing everything by hand." Regina smiled oddly at her failed attempt of a joke. "Without magic it's the small things that add up."

Henry nodded and finished his mouthful before speaking. "Before the curse was broken you didn't use magic, so how's it any different?" Henry knew his mother and that meant he knew there was more going on, so he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Over the past 6 years I became complacent and reliant on magic to help with the small things. Now I'm breaking that habit, again." Regina explained, but she knew that from the look on Henry's face he didn't quite believe her.

"I believe you," Henry began slowly. "But I know you didn't become _that_ reliant on it," Henry looked at his mother. "Whatever's going on, you can tell me." Henry offered sweetly.

Regina sat for a moment looking at her son, debating whether or not to tell the truth. Perhaps discussing her confusion with someone would help her work through it- but this wasn't just someone, it was her son… and Emma's son. "You're right Henry," Regina took in a deep breath. "Sorry I haven't been forth coming. I've had a lot on my mind as of late."

"Yeah, since your birthday, I know." Henry had noticed the shift in his mother's mood, and that was it's turning point. Henry had always had a keen eye for detail. Regina raised no fool.

"Since my birthday?" Regina questioned with a cocked brow.

"I'm observant, Mum," Henry raised his brows knowing Regina knew that he was right. "Originally, I thought it had something to do with that card you got, but when we were horse riding Ma said that she had written it."

"Oh," Regina nodded, having an observant son wasn't always a good thing.

"Oh?" Henry questioned, he knew he was close to some kind of answer. "So, it has something to do with the card?" Henry knew his mother didn't like him prying but his rationale was that she was suffering- he was helping.

"No, not exactly." Regina looked curiously at her son. "When did you get so keen for details?" She tried to change the subject.

"When I was trying to prove that my mother had cursed the entire town." Henry grinned, his face lit up with a cheeky glee.

"Oh really?" Regina raised her brows at her son, telling him to tread lightly.

Henry nodded. "Yep." His smile faded a little as a more serious look covered his features. "So, what was it about the card?" He took a moment to think before speaking again. "Or was it your birthday, is this one of those I'm-getting-old things?"

Regina shook her head with a small laugh. "I had my I'm-getting-old moment a long time ago, Henry."

"Then what is it?" Henry questioned, all he wanted was for his mother to be happy and well again.

"it's just," Regina paused, not knowing what to say. She had come so far and yet she was still unsure if telling Henry was the right thing to do. "The card Emma wrote for me, gave me a lot to think about."

"How come?" Henry asked quickly.

"Oh, Henry, I couldn't answer that if I tried." Regina sighed.

"I think the poem was straight forward. Did something happen with Ma that night she came over for dinner?"

Regina looked down to her long-forgotten dinner and cursed having such a smart son. Perhaps telling him the truth really would be the best thing right now. "The poem was straight forward, you're right." Regina nodded slowly, still looking at her food. "Yes, after dinner Emma and I got talking and," Regina let out a shaky breath. "Well, she said a few things, and I was up the whole night thinking about how such few words could completely change my view of somebody." Regina hadn't even flat out said to herself that she had feelings for Emma, so there was no way in hell she was saying it to her son.

"Did she say something rude?" Henry queried softly. "Are you guys not friends anymore?" Henry's voice had a sadness in it that wasn't missed by Regina.

"No, Henry, we're still friends." Regina tried to settle her son's mind with a warm smile.

"Then, I don't get it." Henry looked more confused than sad now.

"Emma didn't say anything rude, in fact she only had nice things to say." Regina knew there was no turning back now. "And because of that I started seeing her in a different light, and now, well now, I think I-" Regina trailed off, her words dissolving on her tongue.

Henry's face brightened as he realised what his mother was trying to say. "You _like_ her?"

Regina smiled softly at her son. "Well, I'm not sure," Regina sighed, she didn't even know how to explain this to herself. "I'm not sure what my new feelings towards Emma are just yet, and that's why I've been so tired. My thoughts have been keeping me awake."

"You like her," Henry repeated, "It all makes sense now." Though Regina wasn't sure that those words were meant for her ears. "Does she like you?" Henry's tone a little louder- happier- now.

"No, Henry," Regina shook her head. "Emma doesn't like me like that."

"Did you ask?" Henry questioned with surprise in his voice.

"No," Regina was quick to shut that thought down.

"Then how would you know?" Henry contested... To him, it seemed so simple.

"Emma isn't interest in women, Henry." Regina said plainly.

A little laugh erupted from Henry's chest. "Well that's what I thought about you until now."

Regina's eyes widened as she realised that she had indeed just come out to her son. "Oh," Was all Regina could manage. It wasn't that her sexuality was a secret, nor was it something Regina was ashamed of, but it just hadn't ever been something Regina was overly obvious with.

"I think you should talk to her." Henry stated firmly.

"Henry, I don't even know what I'm feeling, so there will be no talk of this to Emma until such a time." Regina said firmly, she needed Henry to know this wasn't something he could tell Emma.

Henry raised his hands. "I won't say anything, but I still think you should."

"Well I think I should be getting the rest of my paper work done." Regina stood slowly, preparing for another long night.

"Paper work, really?" Henry scrunched his nose.

"Yes, I actually do have a lot of it." Regina grimaced a little.

Regina spent the rest of her Friday night in her office doing paper work. Her Saturday was much the same. Her Sunday however was a little different. Henry had suggested that she get out of the house because being cooped up all weekend wasn't going to do her any good. Regina had taken Henry's advice as spent the better half of the day up at the stables with her horse Riptide. Unfortunately, when Regina got home she had disappeared into her office once more to continue working.


	5. Attraction Test

For the next few weeknights, Regina had worked her arse off in the office so when she got home she would have time to spend with Henry and relax. Yeah, sleep was still lacking but after her discussion with Henry, Regina was sleeping a little better. The more sleep Regina had the more productive she would be in the office, which was important because Regina always liked having everything done well and on time.

It was 5:07pm on Thursday night when Regina was reminded of why she had been working so hard- Emma Swan, or rather, the avoidance of.

"Hey, Regina," Emma's voice flowed through Regina's large office.

"Emma?" Regina turned from packing her briefcase to face Emma who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey stranger," Emma smiled as she walked into the room. "It's been a while."

Regina nodded in agreeance. "It has, work had been busy." Regina explained.

Emma nodded slowly, still stepping towards Regina. "Well, I was thinking you could make up for ignoring my texts by coming on a little excursion with me this evening." Emma grinned, now mere feet from Regina.

"Oh," Regina let out a long breath. "I meant to get back to you but," She didn't really have a good excuse and there was no point lying to Emma. Regina eventually opted for an "I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me with one easy achievable task." Emma smiled, obviously unfazed by Regina's lack of communication lately.

"What might that task be?" Regina questioned curiously as she leant against the front of her desk.

"Come late night shopping with me." Emma smiled wildly. "I need new clothes for our weekend trip."

Regina froze in a moment of shock. That New York trip was this weekend. "I totally forgot about that." Regina whispered softly.

"Mills, you aren't bailing on me." Emma crossed her arms. "I have booked everything, there is no turning back."

Emma looked so serious and ready to drag Regina to New York kicking and screaming that Regina almost laughed, she couldn't help but find the humour in it. "I wasn't trying to bail, I simply forgot that it was this weekend." Regina spoke calmly.

"Oh," Emma nodded. "Okay, good."

"So why do you need my help shopping for clothes?" Regina asked after a few moments of silence.

"Because that's what friends are for." Emma explained with a grin. "Plus, if I wore ripped jeans and t-shirts for the whole trip I'm sure that you would kill me in my sleep."

Regina nodded, Emma wasn't wrong. "Does this mean you'll take my fashion advice?" Regina smirked wickedly.

"Yes," Emma confirmed. "Just nothing too crazy, or frilly." Emma warned.

"Sheriff, you have yourself a deal." Regina smiled with glee and she picked up her bag and briefcase- ready to shop the night away. "Shall we?" Regina asked as she headed for the exit.

"Yes, we shall." Emma was quick to follow Regina. "Also, Henry is having dinner with Snow and David tonight," Emma mentioned as she pulled the door to Regina's office shut.

…

Regina had managed to get Emma, after much protest, into a small boutique fashion shop on the main street of Storybrooke. The store was surprisingly large and full of variety. Emma had initially protested in fear of clothes that looked like Regina's workwear but after further inspection, she realised she was pleasantly wrong.

"I don't know about these, Regina." Emma called from inside of the change room.

"You have to at least show me," Regina replied- her stomach twisting, she knew the pants she had chosen were tight and that meant Emma would be on display, she knew deep down that it was wrong but there was a part of her that didn't care- she should have. "Do you have the shirt on that I picked out to go with them?"

"Yes," Emma softly called back.

Regina was about to respond, encourage Emma to come out but there was no need. Slowly but surely Emma's dressing room door was opening.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as she stood awkwardly in front of Regina.

"Turn." Regina was pleased that Emma so easily followed her command. "Yes, I'm sure." Something as simple as Emma in tight pants was enough to get Regina's heart rate rising. Regina chalked this down a test. Perhaps she should be more proactive in figuring out her feelings, so why not torture herself by getting herself into a situation like this. So far though, Regina's only feelings had been of a more sexual nature- it was quite possible that all Regina was feeling as a sexual attraction towards Emma, and that was easily fixable. If it was purely sexual Regina knew for a fact that she would be able to shake the feelings.

Emma took a few stepped towards a large floor length mirror and gave herself a once over. "I don't think I'm pulling off the pants. The shirt I like, though."

Regina had picked out a crisp white button up shirt- which she knew Emma would like- and dared to splash out with a pair of tight high waisted black pleather plants that tapered to down to the ankle. Regina had picked the pants because she knew just how good Emma would look in them, even if Emma didn't believe it.

Regina stepped over to Emma and looked at her in the mirror. "I think they look great." Regina complimented Emma easily because it was true. "They are form fitting," They hugged Emma's arse almost too well. "And smart, but they also leave room for a little wildness." Regina placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and turned her. "What is it that you don't like?" Regina asked kindly.

"I'm just worried because they are such statement pants," Emma shrugged as she moved a little in the pants. "And I mean, my body isn't what it used to be." Emma sighed.

Regina glared at Emma playfully. "Your body is wonderful, you will not speak ill of it in my presence." Regina scolded light-heartedly.

"Right," Emma laughed. "I mean, they _are_ cool," Emma shook her head. "Am I really going to do this?"

"If by _this_ you mean buying them, then yes." Regina nodded with a large smile claiming her lips.

Emma did a little dance before walking back into the dressing room. "One outfit down."

"Yes. Now try on the other one." Regina called over the door. "I think I should pick out a third for good measure."

"I don't think you need to." Emma winced but Regina had already left in search of the said outfit.

Regina had come back just in time to see Emma coming out of the dressing room. "That looks good." Regina noted as she put down the clothes in her hands and stepped closer to Emma. "But if you just," Regina trailed off as she began to roll the sleeves on the blue and white downwards stripped blouse Emma was currently sporting.

After Regina had rolled Emma's sleeves Emma stepped over to the mirror to inspect the full outfit. "I feel a little frumpy." Emma shook herself around in the loose-fitting blouse.

"It's that size because you're meant to tuck it in." Regina mentioned as she watched Emma fluff around.

Emma's mouth formed a small O before she tucked the shirt into the pair of pants she was wearing- a form-fitting pair of white chinos. "Oh, that does look way better." Emma smiled at herself in the mirror, this outfit was more her. "I don't think I have shoes for this though," Emma said as she turned to Regina.

"Black ankle boots," Regina nodded as she gave Emma a once over. "They'll go with the first outfit as well." Regina grinned as she picked up the third outfit. "And the third."

Emma shook her head. "After I told you not to," Emma mocked hurt. "Can't believe it." She shook her head as she put out her arms so Regina could hand over the clothes.

"Quite possibly the most _you_ outfit of them all." Regina pointed out as she watched Emma walk back into the change room. There was a swagger in Emma's step that Regina couldn't help but be attracted to.

"I already like it!" Emma's gleeful voice called over the door.

"Good," Regina smiled to herself. _Good_ , she thought. Regina was making a mental scoreboard and there were two things she knew for certain. 1; She wanted, if not needed, to make Emma happy- but that's friendship, is it not?- And 2; Emma was incredibly attractive. Though Regina had always found Emma attractive, it was just that now it actually sparked a long-forgotten feeling inside of her.

"Yeah, this is so good." Emma stepped out of the dressing room with a bounce in her step. Regina had picked out a dark blue denim shirt along with high-waisted black ankle grazer pants.

Regina nodded in approval. "You look great," Regina smiled as she watched Emma strut in the new outfit.

"Okay, I'll make an exception for a third outfit." Emma smiled. "I look _good_."

Regina laughed softly, Emma looked so happy in that moment. "You do," Regina agreed.

After Emma changed back into her normal clothes the two women went on a short hunt for a pair of black ankle boots to go with Emma's new outfits. It was an easy task. Paying for the new clothes came next and soon the two women were leaving the shop.

"So how come you didn't buy anything?" Emma asked as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Because I have a wonderful wardrobe." Regina sassed.

Emma nodded in agreement as she reached for her buzzing phone. It was a text message from Henry saying that he was going to stay with his grandparents tonight because he was having a movie marathon with David. Emma showed her phone to Regina without a word.

"Good thing tomorrow is only muck-up day," Emma said as she noticed a slight frown on Regina's face.

Before Regina had a chance to speak Emma was calling her name in glee. "Oh, Regina!" Emma stopped walking as grabbed Regina's arm, dragging her into a nearby shop. "One last thing."

It was only once they were inside that Regina realised what Emma was talking about. They were standing in the doorway of Storybrooke's only lingerie store. Regina's heart began to beat a little faster, Emma couldn't be serious. This may be the death of Regina Mills.

"I suppose if we are putting your fashion to the test then we have to test every department," Emma joked as she walked off into the store.

Regina stood in silence in the entryway for a moment as she watched Emma's golden hair bounce as Emma moved towards the back of the store. Eventually, Regina's curiosity got the better of her and she went in search for Emma.

Regina found Emma in the back of the shop looking at lace bralettes "Do I really need to help you with this?" Regina asked, hoping that somehow, she could get herself out of this- but perhaps this is the bed she made.

"Oh, you sound like my bored husband." Emma groaned as she turned to face Regina. "This is what friends are for, plus, you were the one that said handfasting was off the table until the third date." Emma pointed her finger at Regina with a playful glare. "So, no acting like my bored unfun husband."

Regina let out a small laugh before shaking her head. "Fine, I will help." Regina stepped in closer to Emma. "As long as you never refer to me as your boring unfun husband again." Regina lightly slapped away Emma's accusatory finger. "I'm wonderful and wildly fun and you would be lucky as hell to be married to me, or committed to me in any other way."

Emma nodded. "I really would," She said softly with a genuine smile.

Regina could feel her heart jump into her throat and all the air from her lungs escape. Emma hadn't actually said that, Regina didn't just hear _that_. No, that couldn't be right. _Emma was just being a nice friend, being supportive and completing your friend is normal,_ Regina thought, _Emma does not have feelings for me, that's ludicrous_. Regina, unable to move, watched as Emma walked away to another part of the store. Regina stood there, stuck within herself- within thought- this physical attraction may be more than Regina could handle. And it was definitely more than Regina wanted to admit to herself.

Apparently, Regina had been stuck in thought for quite a while. "Regina," Emma's voice drew her back to reality. "What do you think about this?"

Regina took a deep breath and looked down to the bra in Emma's hand. "Ah," There were very few times in Regina's life where she had been truly lost for words but this was definitely one of those times.

"You're right, too safe." Emma agreed as though Regina had actually given a coherent answer.

Regina nodded, still trying to catch up. "Sure,"

"Well can you help me?" Emma smiled. "I mean that is why you're here."

Regina nodded firmly before looking around the store. "Over there." Regina didn't bother pointing, instead she led Emma to the area she was talking about. Regina pointed to a solid grey bralette with a few straps in the front. "How about that?" Regina didn't actually care all that much for the bralette but she knew Emma wanted some kind of direction, and so far, that's all she could manage.

"It is pretty cute, looks more like a workout bra than anything else." Emma spoke softly as she went to pick the bra up and further inspect it.

By the time they had gotten to the dressing room Emma had chosen out a handful of bras- mostly without Regina's help. Regina had been in a state of unease for the whole walk around the shop. She had just followed Emma like a lost puppy and hoped for the experience to end- she had found her limit. And now she was having trouble breathing. This proactive exploration of feelings was a terrible idea.

Regina stood outside as Emma went into the change room. This gave her a moment to breathe. There was a feeling deep within Regina telling her to run because if she was trying to ignore and deny her attraction to Emma, staying there would make that nearly impossible. But, Regina's feet stayed rooted to the ground. Even if she really wanted to move she probably wouldn't be able to.

"Hey, Regina?" Emma questioned as she ever so slightly stuck her head out of the changing room door.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here and tell me what you think?" Emma asked softly. "I don't really want the whole store seeing me in my bra."

"Emma, we are the only people in here." Regina crossed her arms as she responded.

"That storekeeper is given me the creeps." Emma smiled innocently. "Please."

"Fine," Regina slowly stepped forward slowly until she reached the door. Emma opened the door a little more and pulled Regina inside. Regina was a little startled. "Emma," She scolded. "I can't be in here, we'll get told off." Regina was sure Emma just wanted her to have a quick look through the crack in the door and nod in approval, my how wrong she was.

"Oh, calm down, Regina, we aren't teenager trying to have sex." Emma rolled her eyes. It wasn't at all like Regina to get shy over something like this. She herself had said she wasn't a prude. "Now, tell me what you think."

Although Regina didn't fancy the grey number she had picked out very much, Emma seemed to be making it work. She looked incredible, and the way the straps highlighted the curves of Emma's- No, Regina wasn't going to think about that, not now, not ever.

"Looks good," Regina attempted to speak with an even voice. "But you were right, more of a sporty vibe than a sexy one." While it was a rather sporty bra, Emma looked wonderfully sexy in it to Regina.

"Thought so." Emma nodded. She was completely unaware of how out of sorts Regina was. Though it would seem that she had completely missed every one of Regina's reactions this evening. Emma was utterly oblivious. "Next one it is," Emma reached for another bra off of the bench and handed it to Regina. "Hold this." Emma practically threw the bra into Regina's hands before beginning to take off her current one.

"Don't you want me to leave?" Regina's words were rush and frantic, but still somehow understandable.

"Well, I could just, you know," Emma turned away from Regina. "Turn around and save you the trip."

Regina didn't dare speak or move as Emma changed into the next bra, hell Regina was barely breathing as she watched Emma. Regina was transfixed with watching the muscles in Emma's back move as she pulled the bra over her shoulders. All Regina wanted to do was reach out and touch the beautifully smooth and pale skin before her.

"Hmm," Emma gleefully raised her eyebrows, once again facing Regina. "What do you think of this one?" Emma now had on a simple black bralette with a sheer panel covering her upper chest.

"It's," Regina loved it, it was a cute bra on its own but Emma in it, well, that made it ten times better. "It's really nice," Regina spoke coolly as she flattened her features and attempted to shake unwanted thoughts from her mind.

"I like it," Emma nodded to herself as she looked down. "I'm getting it."

Good, Regina thought. "Okay," Regina nodded. "Good choice. Are you getting more?" Regina hoped the answer would be no.

"Yes, might as well while I'm here." Emma smiled as she turned from Regina once again.

Regina watched Emma change in and out of several more bras and bralettes, all of which looked completely amazing- or perhaps it was just Emma. Regina was laughing silently at herself, there was no more denying her rather strong sexual attraction to Emma. The woman was a godsend and Regina was having trouble looking away. Regina was no longer questioning if the sexual attraction was real or not, but rather why... what had brought it on- and would it be easy to shake.

Emma clearing her throat made Regina look up from the ground- completely unprepared. Emma's finale bra of her rather large pile was a small lacy black number with straps slipping down through Emma's cleavage, as well as straps underneath the bust that crossed Emma's ribs and disappeared behind her. Everything about this bra was eye-catching but what Regina's eyes had settled on, for perhaps too long, was Emma's slightly visible nipples. The lace did a poor job in covering any of Emma, however, it assisted with creating a masterpiece. Regina's mouth was dry, and as she slowly dragged her eyes up to Emma's eyes she realised that Emma knew she had been looking.

"Wow," Regina breathed out hoarsely, her throat tight.

"So, good?" Emma questioned with cheek in her voice.

"Yep," Regina nodded and she bit the inside of her cheek to try and control her features. "Looks cool." She pushed out her words will all her might and still, they were pitched and shaking.

"Cool?" Emma laughed a little, this change in Regina she had noticed. "I was going for like jump-me sexy," Emma paused for a moment with a smirk claiming her lips. "Or, even throw-me against-a-wall-and-fuck-me hot," Emma shook her head with a smile. "But I guess _cool_ is fine."

At this point, Regina was ready to do either, if not both. "Sorry," Regina mumbled. "It looks great." Regina took a breath and in a softer tone whispered. "You look amazing."

Emma's whole face light up in a huge smile. "Thank you." Emma was quick to turn around and change back into her own clothes, and shortly after that they were leaving the change room- much to Regina's delight. Her breathing had become extremely shallow and she didn't know how much more of a half-naked Emma she could handle.

…

Regina had been quick to get herself home that night. Emma had suggested dinner at Granny's but Regina knew that she wouldn't be able to get through a dinner with Emma without doing anything stupid or regrettable. Once inside her front door, Regina had locked it hastily as though Emma would chase her down and demand entrance and dinner. Regina couldn't deal with the sight of the blonde right now.

After making herself a small dinner Regina carried her food to her office and attempted to have a working dinner. There was a lot of work that needed to be done and if Regina was taking a holiday she wanted to be able to enjoy herself, so getting all her work done beforehand was logical.

At some god-awful hour, long after Regina had finished her dinner and 4 glasses of wine, Regina found herself reaching for the next file, or report, or anything but there was nothing. Regina was reaching towards her to-do pile but found nothing there. Regina looked at the clock mounted on the wall, it read 2:17am. Regina let out a long groan thankful that her work was done but annoyed that it was so late.

Slowly standing Regina stretched her arms and shoulders, she had been sitting in that chair for far too long. Regina happily made her way out of her office and towards her master bedroom, happy that her day was finally over. Slipping into her pyjamas and following her nightly routine was a quick and simple task for Regina and by 2:30am Regina was crawling into bed.

Regina lay staring at the ceiling, her mind still wide awake. Regina had drowned herself in paperwork that night, so she still hadn't had the time to process her shopping trip with Emma. Regina sighed, there was no more denying it- she was completely and utterly in lust with Emma Swan. Regina had told herself that shopping trip would help her identify her feelings, and it had. Regina was lonely and her king-sized bed was becoming too big for just herself. Regina was a sexual being and her desire was spilling over into her friendship with Emma. She cursed herself, why did she have to lust after Emma Swan- it could be anyone else, but the mother of her son? That just wasn't fair. Regina lay on her back wondering if this weekend of _fun_ would dissolve her new-found craving for Emma. Yes, she thought, if she found someone more attractive and more delectable.

Emma had the body of an angle and yet, Regina was sure that she used it for sin. It was the long slim legs, the toned stomach, the arms that could easily lift and pin Regina against a wall, it was her red lips that Regina was dying to taste, and who could forget, those damn eyes. Emma Swan's eyes, Regina could so easily get lost in them, a simple flicker of emotion could convey so much, Regina knew those looks so well that she could have silent conversations with Emma and yet somehow Regina was still learning Emma, learning her ways and her reasons, her deepest thoughts and her deepest desires. Yes, Emma Swan was a marvel, one that Regina wished for, to fully appreciate in the light of the moon.

Regina was pulled from her thoughts with the sudden sensation of a building orgasm. Somewhere between climbing into bed and thinking about Emma's body, Regina's hand had found its way below her waistline. Though now, with such a hunger, it was too late to stop. Regina rolled her hips against her hand, her fingers already covered in wetness as they circled her clit. Regina couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips. With the thought of Emma's naked body against hers it was almost impossible to keep quiet.

Using her free hand Regina began to flick and pull at her nipple. With shaking breath Regina began to moan Emma's name because in her mind this was all Emma's doing. The tightness of her nipples, the wetness slipping out onto her thighs, the orgasm building strongly deep down. Yes, in Regina's mind Emma was touching her. Regina could picture it all, Emma's strong arms, her muscles moving to match the rhyme of Regina's hips, and Emma's red lips sucking at the base of Regina's neck.

Regina's orgasm ripped through her whole body causing Regina to tents up before completely relaxing. The waves of that orgasm wash over Regina, she was in complete ecstasy. Regina smiled to herself, yes, Emma Swan was the object of her desire and right now she had no issue with admitting that. Right now, in that moment, Regina hadn't a care in the world.


	6. 500 Miles

Though Regina's sleep wasn't all that long, it had been completely amazing, she had slept like a log. So, when Regina pulled herself out of bed at 7:04am she was actually feeling good, well rested and awake for the first time in several weeks.

Knowing that Emma would be picking her up from the Town Hall at 4:30 that afternoon, Regina backed herself a bag for the weekend. Once her bag was packed Regina dressed and readied herself for a normal day at work.

Regina had left the house early and stopped over at the Charming's house to say goodbye to Henry and of course give him the biggest hug possible. Henry, had protested the kisses that came after the hug and assured his mother that he would be just fine while she was in New York.

Regina had only left for work after Henry practically pushed her out the door- lovingly, of course. And so, it was no surprise that when Regina got to work it was 9:01am. Possibly the first time Regina had ever been late.

Quickly, Regina settled into her office and began on a long day of paper work and several meetings. Regina had promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to get distracted or fall behind in work because after over 35 years in this job she really could use a worry-free holiday.

By the time Emma came knocking on her office door she had completed all her work. The day had gone by in a blur, but at least it was a productive blur.

"Hey, Regina, ready to get out of here?" Emma asked as she came into the office.

"Yes," Regina nodded as she put her pen down from signing her last report. "Definitely." Regina corrected as she stood up.

"Great, let's get to it, it is a bit of a drive." Emma smiled, all too keen to leave.

Regina put away her paper work quickly and headed over to the table where her bags were. A hand bag and a suit case that was probably too big for a weekend trip.

The two walked out to the parking lot of the Town Hall in a happy silence, only to be broken by Emma. "We aren't taking your car, Regina." Emma mentioned as she saw Regina walking towards her Mercedes.

"Oh, like hell we're taking your death trap." Regina turned and glared at Emma.

"Okay, no need to insult my car," Emma said somewhat seriously. "But, good news for you is that I rented a car."

"What?" Regina questioned as she began to walk back over to Emma who had stopped some meters earlier.

"Look, your Merc is nice, but its 30 years old and I doubt it'd make New York and back." Emma explained simply. "So, I hired a car." Emma threw hand towards a black Chevy Camaro that was no more than two meters from her.

"Seriously?" Regina looked at the car, it was nice- it looked strong, much like Emma. Regina walked closer to the car. "You hired it?" Regina looked over to Emma. "You should've bought it." She grinned.

Emma laughed lightly as she unlocked the car. "Glad you like it." Emma smiled as she popped the trunk.

"I do," Regina confirmed as she put her bags into the trunk.

"Same," Emma loved it, in fact. "Get in" Emma called as sat herself into the driver's seat.

"I'm driving on the way home." Regina claimed as she too got into the car.

"We'll see," Emma glared at Regina playfully as she started up the car. It was a powerful engine, one that Emma dreamed of- She loved her bug, but this, this was a beast.

The two women had been on the road for just over an hour when Emma decided it was time to pull out her mandatory road trip music. Regina had groaned when _Life Is a Highway_ had begun to play, of course Emma would choose such a song. Though when _500 Miles_ came around Regina had actually gotten into the music and began to sing along with Emma.

Emma had taken lead vocals, though that was to Regina's preference. "Da, Da, Da!" Emma sung at the top of her lungs.

Regina's vocals followed with a higher "Da, da, da!"

Before the both of their voice came in together. "Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da."

The classic song eventually came to an end and with the two women now catching their breath Emma turned the stereo down- the next song began to play very softly.

"Well I'm glad you didn't miss the classics in your cursed time buddle," Emma laughed, her breath still shaking, her throat still raw.

"We weren't completely cut off," Regina laughed as she protested Emma's sass. "And just so you know, the town _wasn't_ cursed for One Direction." The next song that had started to play was no other than a One Direction song. Regina raised her brows as a wicked smiled pulled across her lips. "Didn't take you for a 1D fan," Regina couldn't help the laugh that slipped out.

"Hey," For a brief moment Emma raised her hands in defence. "Story of my life is a banger," Emma glared at Regina. "It's a mandatory road trip banger in fact,"

Regina smiled at Emma, "Just admit it, you love Harry," Regina tipped her head as a smug look crossed her face.

Emma nodded, she would admit that. "Harry is a babe," Emma agreed. "And the stuff he is doing now, I love it." Emma looked over to Regina for a moment. "I would never hide my love for Harry." Emma grinned- Of course, Emma was being somewhat serious about all this but right now this was a game, a game of Regina teasing Emma. It was playful.

"Are you telling me that our handfasting dreams truly are a sham?" Regina pretended to wipe away some tears. "You're leaving me for Harry Styles aren't you,"

Emma nodded and took a large breath. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Regina." Emma took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on Regina's arm. "Know that I will always love you, but Harry, he is just the one for me." Emma shrugged matter of factly.

"That's fine," Regina assured. "I'll bounce back after a hot love affair speared across every tabloid with some pretty young thing." Regina thought for a moment, who would be her rebound. "Maybe it would be with Halsey,"

Emma laughed, she couldn't help it. "You know who Halsey is?" Emma had always been under the misconception that Regina Mills hadn't a clue about anything to do with the modern era.

"Well I may be a player, but yes, I know who my rebound is." Regina's voice was flat, her face clean of any emotion- if someone didn't know her they wouldn't have a clue that she was joking.

Emma shook her head. "How do you do that?" She asked, all ideas of a Halsey involved love affair out of her head.

"Do what, Dear?" Regina asked innocently.

"That," Emma shook a finger. "Lie straight through your teeth, play dumb, or straight up deceit people with such a clean and controlled face." Emma took her eyes off the road for a split second to catch Regina's eyes. "It's completely terrifying to know that you could be lying at any moment." Emma looked back to the road. "But I'm also completely impressed," Emma's tone now very light. "Teach me your ways, yoda."

"Oh, you know, years of running an evil empire, good practice for the whole no emotions and lying thing, don't you think." Regina laughed. It was easy to joke with Emma about her past. Emma always took kindly to Regina's jokes about her Evil Queen days, and in an odd way that helped Regina move on- the humour was a coping mechanism and being able to share that with someone was incredibly important.

"Still, so impressive, I mean," Emma paused to look over to Regina, "Think of all the things I could get away with." Emma laughed.

"I can never teach you my secrets, Emma," Regina said very seriously. "Because then you'd know when I was lying, or wasn't being serious, and that just isn't something I can have in my town." Regina's icy Queen voice poked through.

Emma would be terrified if she didn't know better. "Oh, well, I suppose I'll just have to keep to my methods then." Emma shrugged.

"You're a terrible liar, Miss Swan." Regina cautioned. "I can see right through you."

"If only you knew, Regina," Emma said softly, her eyes glued to the road.

Regina had noticed the quick shift in Emma's tone of voice and mood. Emma looked like she was somewhere else entirely in her mind. Regina couldn't help but wonder what Emma had meant, or what she as missing. "Something you want to talk about?" Regina asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

Emma shook her head slowly. "Not today," And with that Emma turned up the music, her focus now back on the road.

Regina sat in silence as she listened to the music, the chords and lyrics of Ziggy Albert's _Runway_ swirling in her mind as she thought. They had been having such fun, their conversation had been one big joke and yet something had coursed Emma to turn off like a switch. Regina's mind reached to the further corners of possibly.

Unfortunately, Regina was stuck with her thoughts, and the bad ones seemed to be more prevalent. After last night Regina had been sure that her feelings were only physical but right now all she wanted to do was to tell Emma that it would be okay, or that she would listen to whatever Emma wanted to say. The more Regina thought about it, the more she would wonder if it was just her conflicting friendship with Emma that was coursing such feelings. Because that made sense, but then again, Regina had rarely felt that type of genuine care and compassion for anyone, even friends.

For quite some time Regina was once again stuck thinking about the woman next to her. Regina hated the back and forth game that her mind couldn't seem to stop playing. Maybe Henry had been right, maybe if Regina talked to Emma about her feelings- or confusion- then perhaps she would come closer to understanding herself. But as Regina looked over to a solemn Emma she decided otherwise, now did not seem like the time.

It was when Adele started playing that Regina snapped out of her thoughts. No, this was to sad, this was supposed to be a fun weekend- not a weekend where the two of them sulked over pointless BS. Regina reached for the stereo and turned off the music.

"Okay, this is too sad." Regina stated firmly. "We've been driving in silence for an hour now, and while I respect your privacy to not tell me about your feelings, we need to liven it up. We are going to get dinner somewhere, and soon, and while we eat I'm creating a fun playlist and the rest of the drive will be good vibes only." Regina finished her small rant very confidently.

Emma turned to Regina and spoke for the first time in over an hour. "Did you just say good vibes?" Emma couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I did," Regina confirmed with a smile. "And I mean it." Regina glared playfully.

"Madam Mayor, or fun police?" Emma questioned. "We may never know," She laughed.

Regina smiled, glad to have her happy Emma back.

The two had past the Connecticut boarder only serval minutes ago so Emma decided to pull off the interstate and find a truck stop. Regina had been the first out of the car, happy to stretch her legs. Emma was quick to follow when Regina had begun her small walk to the truck stop café from the car park. The interior of the café was just as quant as the outside, though it looked like it hadn't had a reservation since the 80s.

"Get us a table, I'll order." Regina instructed Emma as she walked up to the counter. It took Regina a few minutes but soon enough she was heading over to a table in the back of the café where Emma was sitting. "The food will be out soon," Regina said as she sat opposite Emma.

Emma nodded. "Awesome, thank you."

"You're welcome," Regina smiled. "So, do you want to talk about anything before we dive into our good vibes only road trip."

Emma thought about it for a moment, did she want to share the reason for her silence. "Nuh, I'm fine, I was just having a moment." Emma smiled softly at Regina to let her know that everything was okay. "Let's talk about something fun,"

"Good vibes start now?" Regina questioned with a cocked brow.

"Good vibes start now," Emma confirmed with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"So, you know how a while back you said you wanted to know the dumb things that I did as a kid?" Regina smirked.

"Yes!" Emma's whole face lit up with glee. "Please, dear God, tell me everything."

"Well, when I was about 8 years old, I had this game I would play." Regina gave a dramatic pause, knowing Emma was on the edge of her seat. "I would follow around the Castle staff for hours pretending I was a spy." Regina could see the glee growing on Emma's face- It was a wonderful sight. "I would sneak behind them, I would collect intel, I'd do it all, even the occasional summersault would make an appearance."

"Are you serious?" Emma grinned, "That's so innocent and dumb," Emma's face turned from pure glee to a look of adoring.

"So serious," Regina nodded. "I called it 'Stealthy Spy.'" Regina smiled, almost laughing at herself- it had been a while since she had shared this memory.

"You knew the word stealthy at 8 years old?" Emma questioned with a suspicious looked crossing her face.

"Yes, I do believe you met Cora." Regina quipped. "Anyway, how is that your take away?"

"That is my first question of many, Regina," Emma stated. "I mean, what was the objective?"

"To learn the Castle secrets," Regina admitted easily.

"Really?" Emma was a little confused. "Why would an 8-year-old want to know Castle secrets?"

"Because mother never told me anything, and back then I wanted to know everything." Regina explained.

"You still do," Emma sassed.

"Nothing wrong with knowledge." Regina counteracted.

"That's why your hair is so big, isn't it? It's full of secrets." Emma laughed, it made perfect sense.

Regina laughed, "I won't deny that," Regina said as the flicked her hair around a bit.

"I always wondered why I couldn't get my hair like yours," Emma shrugged, "But I suppose it's because mines full of swag," Emma said coyly.

"Swag?" Regina almost choked on thin air. "First of all, how dare you say such a horrible word, secondly, no."

"I'm so swaggie," Emma complained in a playful manner.

"No," Regina shook her head with a laugh. "I swear I will leave you on the side of the road if you say that word one more time." Regina threatened.

"Oh, you love it." Emma argued. "Everyone loves my confidence." Emma winked.

Regina did a single nod. "Oh, your confidence is extremely attractive but I will revoke all compliments if you call yourself swaggie, ever again."

Emma looked at Regina curiously for a moment, "You've got yourself a done deal, Madam Mayor." Before Emma could stick out her hand to shake on this new agreement a waitress came over to the table, food in hand.

"Burger with fries, and a salad." She placed each meal accordingly. "I'll be right back with your drinks." The young woman was quick to return with two coffees.

"Thank you," Regina said as the waitress left their table.

"I'm so hungry," Emma moaned into her burger.

"It shows," Regina sassed as she watched Emma scoff down a mouthful.

"Tell me something else I don't know about you," Emma mumbled between chewing.

"Okay," Regina made a humming noise as she thought. "Despite popular belief, I didn't always want to use magic for 'evil.'" Regina air quoted evil with an eye roll. "I had originally wanted to use it for good,"

Emma's eyes widened. "So, the pillaging was just a fun plan B?" Emma teased playfully. Emma and Regina had gotten to a point where they were able to joke about that kind of thing with each other.

"Exactly," Regina said enthusiastically. "No one seems to get that," Regina made a loud groaning sound before letting out a small laugh.

"I mean," Emma nodded, "I can see how you would get from point A to point B,"

"Gosh, see, it isn't like it's an impossible completely contradicting leap." Regina sighed.

Emma laughed, she liked the kind of banter she had with Regina. "But do tell me, what changed? Because I always thought Gold had been the beginning of it all." Emma said more seriously.

"Well, he kind of was," Regina thought about how to explain it. "I had originally wanted to use magic to get away from Cora, and although that came from a dark place I still intended to learn and use light magic." Regina took a long breath, "I had acquired Gold's help with the _removal_ of my mother, and after that he began to teach me to properly use magic,"

"And Gold being Gold there was no light magic involved?" Emma questioned softly.

Regina nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. I was very impressionable at the time, so, he took advantage of my sadness and turned it into anger."

"I'm sorry," Emma said sweetly. "I'm sorry you didn't have the support you needed."

"I had my father, but I chose to ignore him. It's just as much my fault as it is Gold's." Regina said honestly.

"I think, although we're somewhat emotionally damaged, neither of us would be as fun without you being the Evil Queen," Emma offered sweetly.

Regina was quick to agree. "You're right, and my sass game would be nowhere to be found."

"And your sass game is the only reason I'm here so," Emma shrugged awkwardly. The intention of that statement was to say that Emma wouldn't be on such a road trip without Regina's sass game, but, take it as you will.

"Right, and where would I be without you," Regina gave Emma a dramatic eye roll.

"Probably at home colour coding your sensible pantsuits." Emma said easily.

Regina's eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before she laughed. "You wanted me to teach you to lie and unbeknownst to me I've been teaching you my sassy ways," Regina raised her brows. "Incredible."

"Are you shook?" Emma laughed.

"Am I what?" Regina asked in genuine confusion.

"Shook," Emma said again, a little clearer now.

"What does that mean?" Regina looked completely baffled.

Emma took a moment to think, a comical look of questioning covering her face. "I suppose, surprised." Emma nodded. "Yeah,"

"Right," Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, "You can use it in a sentence, but you can't explain it?" with a pout, Regina continued. "Makes sense."

"Look, its colloquial, its meaning is a moving target." Emma whined.

Regina looked a little surprised. "So, you can use colloquial in a sentence, can you explain it?" Regina smirked.

"Yes," Emma glared playfully. "My vocabulary isn't as small as one might think," Emma pondered that, "In fact, it's wonderfully large and unusual."

"So, what, you just chose to shorten every word possible?" Regina teased.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, unaffected by Regina's jab. "It's like, I can cook, I just chose not to."

Regina cocked a brow in Emma's direction. "I don't believe you,"

"About my vocabulary or my ability to cook?" Emma questioned as she finished off her coffee.

"Both," Regina eyed Emma suspiciously.

"I'll cook for you this weekend then," Emma said confidently, as though she was accepting a challenge.

"And your vocabulary?" Regina asked.

"Asked me about the oddest word you can think off," Emma challenged with a cocky bravado.

"Oh, are we really about to play this?" Regina smiled with glee, "I've been alive a lot longer than you," Regina cautioned.

"Yes, we are," Emma nodded. "I used to read the dictionary because it was the only book that was bought for me after the age of seven." Emma's story came from a painful past but now it was just a fact of life, and she knew Regina wouldn't take pity, instead she would bring a better game.

"Okay," Regina nodded, "Let's go, Swan. What does the noun welter mean?"

Emma grinned, for that was all too easy. "My life," She laughed. "A confused mass, a jumble if you prefer." Emma answered confidently.

"Okay, first time lucky," Regina took a moment to think of another word. "Zugzwang," Regina raised her brows, this was a much harder word.

"A standstill," Emma answered easily. "A situation where your next move will result in a problem." Emma smirked.

Regina looked at Emma with surprise, she truly wasn't expecting Emma to be any good at this game. Perhaps she _couldn't_ see right through Emma. "Ebullience," Regina tilted her hand towards Emma as she awaited an answer.

"Can you use it in a sentence?"

Regina smiled, perhaps she would win this game. "Most would say your mother has an ebullience quality," That sparked a thought within Regina. With Snow's DNA how on earth had Emma grown into a person that didn't annoy Regina in every situation. Though they had once fought, Emma had never been toe-stepping annoying, and Regina had always appreciated that about Emma.

Emma laughed a little, "Right, cheerful?" Emma smiled hopefully.

Regina nodded slowly, "Okay, you're far better at this than I expected." Regina admitted.

"There is a lot you don't know, Regina," Emma smiled kindly at Regina.

With that smile came a look in Emma's eyes that Regina couldn't quite place. Regina was sure she had seen it before but still it was lost on her. And why did Emma always say, there is a lot you don't know, it's as though she wanted to tell Regina something… Every time it was on the tip of her tongue and in a split second she would decide to stay quiet. Regina decided not to dwell, she would deal with her thoughts later- but staying focused wasn't easy. "Redolent,"

Emma froze a little, that one she didn't know. "I don't think I know that one," Emma wasn't caught up with pride, she could easily admit that redolent wasn't a word she knew.

"You, Emma Swan, are redolent." Regina tried to help by using it in a sentence.

Emma narrowed her eyes towards Regina. "You better not be insulting me," Emma warned with a teasing finger.

"Redolent is to have a strong pleasant smell." Regina explained.

Emma gasped a little. "You were _complementing_ me?" Emma winked at Regina. "You think I smell nice?" Emma grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret saying that." Though Regina was sure she wouldn't ever regret that, because it was the truth, and while Emma wasn't getting the full truth she at least deserved some of it. Emma smelt nice, nothing wrong it that- it would only become a problem if Regina admitted to missing Emma's smell, or breathing it in when they hugged.

Emma nodded quickly. "Okay, give me another word."

"Last one," Regina said. "Serendipity." Regina had a strong feeling Emma would know this word, especially if she really was into pagan-esk way of life.

"Oh, come on, Regina. Don't throw me a pity party." Emma groaned. "Too easy."

"Well give me a definition and I might believe you." Regina quipped.

"You," Emma said, that being her full definition.

Regina could feel her heart beating a little faster. Once again, Emma so easily got under her skin. There was that look in Emma's eyes again, that one Regina was yet to identify. Regina could guess what it meant, but perhaps that would be to bias, her feelings would affect perspective and reality. Maybe it meant nothing. "Explain," Regina finally said- trying to control her voice.

"A happy accident." Emma said thoughtfully. "We meant by crazy chance and that meeting was of a beneficial nature."

"Well, it wasn't always seen as a beneficial meeting." Regina corrected.

"Henry… it always was for me." Emma smiled softly at Regina. "Even when I super didn't like you."

"You can say _hate_ ," Regina deadpanned, a smile creeping onto the corner of her lips.

"I don't think I ever hated you." Emma admitted honestly.

"And I don't think we meet by crazy chance," Regina countered.

"No?" Emma looked at Regina curiously, wanting her to explain.

"No," Regina confirmed. "It was written in the stars, we were always going to meet."

"Are you saying we are destined to be?" Emma asked, her hand over her heart, a glint of cheek in her eyes.

Regina smiled with a slight laugh. "I have been around for too long, and seen to many things to believe that something like _us_ meeting was by chance. Curse or no."

Emma nodded slowly as she thought about it, perhaps Regina was right. But, Emma had grown up in a different world, Emma had known different ways, so to her, it was truly serendipitous. "Please explain,"

"A very, very long time ago, Rumpelstiltskin was at my castle." Regina thought back to the day. "There was a table covered in food, that night there was to be a feast. On that table was a roasted swan, and he said that I would one day see the irony of having a roasted swan on my table." Regina looked over to Emma who looked completely _shook_. "He knew, and if he knew then, well, we have to be written in the stars, Emma."

Regina watched Emma, both of them now wordlessly looking at each other. There was something to be said, something both of them had on the tips of their tongues but neither willing to speak or break the silence.

Eventually the two did break their silence but enough time had passed that the conversation was entirely different. They had finished up at the café and headed back to the car to begin the rest of their drive. Music and stupid jokes kept them entertained for the next hour or so, both wanting to move past their emotion filled silence at the café.

"Did we seriously just drive past _four_ tattoo stores?" Emma's voice was filled with confusion. Yes, they were in a more populated area but to have just past four tattoo stores in the span of 50 meters, well that was just ridiculous. Or maybe it was because Emma was now so used to the single tattoo parlour in Storybrooke.

"Yes," Regina nodded slowly. "Maybe it's a sign."

"A sign?" Emma questioned.

"That you're going to get a drunk tattoo this weekend." Regina explained, a massive grin pulling across her face.

"What makes you think it'd be me?" Emma whined. "Why can't you get the tattoo."

Regina shrugged a little. "One is plenty for me,"

"You have a tattoo?" Emma eyes darted over to Regina in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way." Regina smiled, "You have a tattoo, so why is it such a surprise."

"I have more than one," Emma corrected. "But you, you're regal and literally a _Queen_. Me, well if I remember correctly, leather and diesel is my style."

"Are you saying tattoos _aren't_ regal?" Regina questioned, a playful glare claiming her eyes.

Emma shook her head, eyes back on the road. "I suppose they can be. I'm just shook." Emma wouldn't have guessed that in a million years. "What is it? _Where_ is it?"

Regina shook her finger. "Well telling you that information wouldn't be fun, now would it." Regina grinned wickedly.

"I'll tell you about my other tattoos," Emma begged. "Please, I _have_ to know."

"I bet I could guess your other tattoos and where they are," Regina smirked, "So, I think I'm good."

"Regina, please, ya gotta tell me." Emma pleaded.

"I need my mystery." Regina grinned. "You know, for my dating options."

"You're cruel," Emma shook her head as she briefly locked eyes with Regina.

"Once an Evil Queen, always an Evil Queen." Regina winked. "But do tell me about your other tattoos," Regina said, now sounding completely genuine and interested.

"I'm only telling you because I'm a good friend that shares this kind of thing," Emma glared at Regina.

"I can live with that," Regina laughed. "How many do you have?"

"Three," Emma answered quickly. "Including this one," Emma shook her left hand around a little.

Regina looked at the tattoo on Emma's wrist, it was so sweet and simple- Regina had always liked that tattoo- despite it resembling a certain family crest. "Where are the other ones?"

"There is one on the bottom of my right foot," Emma laughed softly. "It's kinda dumb."

"What is it?" Regina was very curious and wondered how she had never seen it before. It's not like she hadn't seen Emma barefoot.

"It says 'take the long road home.'" Emma shook her head. "I got it as a kid. Thought it was inspirational and meaningful." Emma smiled. "Now it's just words."

Regina looked at Emma, "I think it's nice," Regina noted. "Do you regret it?"

Emma shook her head. "No, it once meant a lot. I could never forget that." Emma said happily.

"Okay, so what about this third one?" Regina queried, wondering how Emma could have two other tattoos without her knowing.

"It's on my pelvis, just under my underwear line." Emma said softly.

Regina stared at Emma, curious to know what it was, curious to see it. "What is it?" Regina questioned, she wanted answers.

"Well, to know the answer to that you have to wine, dine, and woohoo me." Emma quipped quickly, a cheeky grin crossing her lips.

"Oh, that's unfair," Regina argued.

"That's unfair?" Emma questioned with a pointed look at Regina. "You can't talk."

"Well," Regina started, about to argue that, but Emma actually had a point. "Still." Was all Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You tell me, I tell you."

"Perhaps you have to wine, dine, and woohoo me to know what my tattoo is." Regina met Emma's demand.

"Gladly," Emma offered with a soft smile.

Emma's eyes were back on the road now, so of course she missed the completely hopeful and adoring look Regina was giving her. Regina didn't respond, she couldn't, what would she say? I think I like you and I really want to wine, dine and woohoo you? No, Regina couldn't admit that, not now- not when she was still so confused. There was a small thought in the back of Regina's mind, what if she wasn't confused? What if she knew exactly how she felt and was just refusing to admit it?

"Okay, going on a date with me wouldn't be that bad," Emma said after a long silence.

"What?" Regina hadn't really heard Emma, she was so consumed with thought.

"You've been silent for like 5 minutes." Emma noted. "I was taking your silence as a no to the wine, dine, and woohoo offer."

"Oh," Regina shook her head and looked over to Emma, what was she supposed to say? That she would love to? That that actually sounded like a great offer? Emma always joking about this kind of thing was doing Regina no good. For a second after Emma said those things Regina would be so hopeful, but then Regina would remember that it's a joke, a friendly banter, and this was Emma- she had no chance. "I was just thinking about what your other tattoo could be, sorry."

"Right," Emma nodded. "Well, offer still stands if you ever change your mind."

What offer? That 'tell me yours and I'll tell you mine' offer? Or more hopefully that date offer. Regina enterally rolled her eyes at herself, because yes, of course Emma was offering to take Regina on a date, clearly that was the logically conclusion here. Regina just nodded in response to Emma, she couldn't even try to answer that right now, because she so desperately wanted Emma to be asking her on a date, and well, instead Regina was just pining after a straight girl. What a cliché.

There wasn't too much further to drive, so Regina decided to close her eyes for the rest of the drive. She didn't trust herself to continue this conversation. Regina didn't open her eyes until the car game to a stop and Emma shut off the engine.

Regina looked out the car window and took in her surroundings. They had pulled up outside of a tall building with _The Bow Tower_ plastered above the entrance.

"Here," Emma said softly as she looked over to Regina.

Regina nodded, "Does this mean we can sleep now?" Regina groaned, it was only just before 11pm but Regina was exhausted.

"Most definitely," Emma confirmed as she opened her door.

Emma and Regina were quick to get out of the car and check into their room. Both eager to sleep the night away.

Emma opened the hotel room door and tipped the bell boy as Regina entered and went off to explore the entire room. Emma closed the door and turned into the room. In front of her was a fully functional kitchen and to the right was a large lounge room that over looked the Manhattan skyline. To the left was surely the hallway the led to the bedroom and bathroom.

"Emma?" Regina called as she walked back to the living area.

"Yeah?" Emma was already in the fridge in search of beer.

"There is only one bed," Regina mentioned as she walked into the kitchen.

Emma nodded as she pulled her head out of the fridge. "Yeah, I know." After getting an odd look from Regina Emma continued. "Well, I wanted a fully functional kitchen and to get that I had to forfeit the extra bedroom because I'm not made of money. I'll happily take the couch."

"Emma, I would have happily paid for it." Regina mentioned, a soft smile covering her lips. Emma was so blindly thoughtful.

"I want you to have a carefree weekend." Emma explained. "Didn't want you to have to worry about that kind of thing." Emma shrugged.

"Well, thank you. So far I'm having a great time and this room is great." Regina was truly thankful for all the effort Emma had put into this weekend.

"Don't mention it," Emma waved off with a cocky grin.

"And you're welcome to share that ridiculously large king bed with me, if you please." Regina couldn't kick Emma out onto the couch, not after all Emma had done.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you, Regina?" Emma asked, playful shock dancing across her face as she clutched her chest.

Regina rolled her eyes with a laugh, Emma was to playful- and so close to the true. "I told you that if we saw anymore of each other we would be waking up together." Regina raised her brows at Emma as if she had just won this game.

Emma nodded, "Touché, Queenie." Emma laughed as she walked off towards the couch. "Brew before bed?" Emma asked once sitting down.

Regina didn't respond in words, rather she walked to the fridge, found herself wine and a glass and went to join Emma on the couch.

"The view in amazing," Regina noted, her eyes glued to the horizon.

"That it is," Emma said softly.

Regina glanced back towards Emma and for a split second she could have sworn Emma was looking at her rather than that glorious skyline. Regina shook her head, it was most likely her mind playing tricks on her. And even if it wasn't, Emma was allowed to look at her- that wouldn't mean Emma was calling her amazing. Regina hated how desperate she was for Emma's affection, she hated how she would blow the smallest thing out of proportion. Regina could no longer deny it, she was desperately in like- if not in love- with Emma Swan. The drive there has cemented those feelings, Regina was no longer confused, she knew exactly what she felt.

The two didn't speak much after that. Regina was once again submerged in thought, though this time with the new admission of her feelings her thoughts were different and taking on very desperate analysations of every second she had ever spent with Emma.

When Regina clawed into bed she was sure Emma was already asleep which was a comfort. Regina lay flat on her back and right on the edge of the bed – another inch and she would be on the floor. Regina listened to Emma's soft breathing as she let her thoughts completely warp everything she knew.

How had she fallen for Emma Swan so hard and fast? It wasn't like Emma's attitude towards her had changed, it wasn't like Emma was trying to wine, dine and woohoo her, these new feelings had come on their own. Or perhaps they were always there, dormant in the back of Regina's mind. Regina would be lying if she said she hadn't always found Emma physically attractive, but that had always been an appreciation of appearance rather than a desire to get physical with. And yes, Regina had grown extremely close to Emma over the past few years but up until recently that had always been platonic. Up until recently Regina had no desire to hold Emma at night, or wake up to her in the morning. Regina couldn't help but wonder where these feelings came from, couldn't help but wonder why it was now that Emma made her so incredibly fucking happy by just walking into the same room as her- but at least now she was admitting to herself that she actually had feelings for Emma.


	7. New York You Better Shape Up

Uncharacteristically Regina slept past 9am, in fact, Regina didn't wake until 11:30am. When Regina opened her eyes, she realised she was alone in the bedroom, Emma was nowhere to be seen or heard. Of course, Regina's mind jumped to worst case scenario, so after calming her thoughts Regina rose from the bed and made her way out to the living area.

"Good morning, sleepy," Emma greeted from the breakfast bar.

"Morning," Regina returned and she went in search of coffee.

"Next to the stove," Emma directed, knowing exactly what Regina was looking for.

"Thanks," Regina smiled as she poured herself a cup. "Why are you up so early?"

"So early?" Emma chuckled. "It's almost noon,"

"Are you serious?" Regina shot a glare at Emma and then to the clock mounted on the wall. "How did I sleep that long?"

Emma shrugged. "You were tired?" She offered with question in her tone.

Regina nodded, coffee cup on lips and mumbled. "I guess so," Regina knew for a fact that she was tired, she was up half the night in disarray but even so, her body clock normally woke her up before 9am without fail.

"I was thinking I could show you around today before going out tonight," Emma mentioned as she rose from her seat and put her cup in the sink.

"I'd love that," Regina smiled, she would love a local -or ex local- to show her around New York, especially since she had never been this far south on the eastern seaboard.

Emma did show Regina around that day. Emma showed her the ins and outs of the city, the small quaint galleries that tourists wouldn't know to look for, the best shopping strips and of course the best places to find real New York styled food. Regina loved every last bit of it, she had quickly fallen in love with New York.

Emma, in a moment of pure excitement, dragged Regina into one her favourite places in the city. Emma hadn't had the intention of visiting that little old dive bar but since they were walking past it Emma couldn't help herself.

"Emma," Regina glared at Emma once she had let go of Regina's hand. "Why are we in a dive bar at 3 in the afternoon?"

Emma smiled, this place always felt like home. "Oh, come on, it's one of the best karaoke bars in town." Emma grinned, hoping Regina wouldn't walk out.

Regina shook her head. "I'm sure it is, but at 3pm?"

"Yes, all the time." Emma nodded. "This place is one of my favourite in the city."

"Really?" Regina smiled, she liked that Emma was willing to share such a place with her.

"Yes," Emma wiggled in excitement. "One song, please?" Emma begged. It would feel wrong to leave without singing her go-to.

Regina looked around the gloomy bar, there was a reasonable crowd for this time of the afternoon. "Buy me a shot and we can do _one_ song." Regina cautioned.

"Deal," Emma smiled with glee as she made her way over to the bar.

After downing a tequila shot each Emma signed them up for a mystery song. Originally Regina had protested the whole mystery song idea but Emma seemed so excited about it, and so, Regina had regrettably agreed to get up on stage without knowing the song beforehand.

After watching a few other patrons sing their songs, Emma pulled Regina to the stage. Ready to sing a classic- Emma's go-to karaoke song.

Emma began to thrust her hips as soon as the music started, which warranted an eye roll from Regina. It was Emma's turn to sing first, and she was more than enthusiastic to start singing. "I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing control!"

Oh, how Regina was hating Emma right now. Of course, she would choose this song- of all damn songs. Regina almost laughed, the lyrics were more than relatable, in fact, they were currently Regina's personal theme song. At first Regina sung quietly, not at all enthused. But, after watching Emma sing so freely and happily Regina decided to let loose, and it had been completely worthwhile.

By the end of the song, the two were dancing together and singing at the top of the lungs. Singing as though they were the headline act at Maddison Square Garden. It hadn't been the tequila, it was the sheer enjoyment that the two got from being together, letting loose.

"You are the one I want, Oh, Oh, Ooh. The one I need. Oh, yes indeed." The two finished off with a dramatic pose and all.

After watching Emma put the microphones away, Regina grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her out of the bar. Singing in front of a crowd had been an incredible rush, but Regina had also been desperate to get out of there once the song ended- she would be happy to never see any of those patrons ever again.

"Emma," Regina took a deep breath, her thoughts still catching up with her.

"An amazing rush, right?" Emma smiled knowingly.

Regina nodded, that's exactly what it was- well, and that fact that she was still holding the blonde's hand.

"Come on, we have so much more to do." Emma smiled at Regina before she started walking- still holding Regina's hand… not that Regina minded one bit.

The two did, in fact, get much more done that day. They were back at their hotel just after six, both hungry and ready for an extravagant dinner- which is exactly what they got. Regina was sure to order two coffees, she needed much more energy if she was going to be staying out all night. Emma had complimented the wonderful idea and followed Regina's bright thinking. They weren't in their 20s anymore.

After a filling and laughter filled dinner the two made their way back up to their room to get ready for the night ahead.

"We could just stay in a sleep," Emma offered as she opened the door to their room.

Regina laughed, "I would love too."

Emma nodded. "Good, good." She looked to Regina. "Means I don't have to fix this," She gestured to her face.

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's a great face," and with that Regina wondered off into the bedroom.

While laying out her dress on the bed Regina could hear faint music growing louder and louder with each beat.

 _Take your clothes and rip 'em, rip 'em off_

And then Emma was standing- rather swaying- in the doorway. Regina watched Emma closely, she had a drink in each hand, shoes off and her pants unzipped. All part of her preparation for the night Regina hoped, because if it was anything else she was sure she would collapse.

 _Last night I woke the fuck up  
I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds_

Emma mouthed the words as she stepped towards Regina and offered her a drink- Though, Regina declined.

And then Emma began to sing. "And all we do is fake our feelings. I'm so scared to put myself so out there. Time is running out, yeah. Need to let you know that, Last night I woke the fuck up. I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds"

Regina could feel how fast her heart was beating. She knew it was just a song, but god damn, the look in Emma's eyes screamed something else. The song finished on a soft note and before Regina would let herself do anything stupid she rushed from the bedroom and escaped to the solace of the bathroom.

Regina braced herself against the sink, her breathing laboured and her throat tightening with each second. It was more than ridiculous to think that Emma meant anything by that song, or the song she had chosen at karaoke- yes, it was completely coincidental and Regina was just projecting. And yet, here she was, knuckles white as she gripped the bathroom sink and her heart about to leap from her throat.

"Regina?" Called a soft voice from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

Regina took a deep breath, knowing it would be worse if she didn't respond. "Yes, I'm fine." She didn't even believe herself, so why would Emma.

"Are you sure, what do you need?" Emma replied softly.

Regina looked up into the mirror and saw how pale her- normally rather olive- skin looked. "Just got a head rush." Regina replied, hoping Emma would take that answer and leave.

"Okay, well, if you need anything I'll be out here getting ready." Emma responded sweetly.

Regina didn't respond, she wasn't even sure if she could. Instead, she stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection. How did she let herself get this desperate? Regina had wanted to kiss Emma so badly in that moment that she had been mere seconds from doing so. Regina wanted Emma and it was becoming extremely had to ignore her desire, more to the point, it was coming more difficult to stop herself from reaching out and actually touching Emma.

Enough time had pasted that Regina had grown bored of her own reflection. Though, leaving the bathroom was not yet something she wanted to do, so, Regina began on her make-up. It was a long time before Regina exited the bathroom. The bedroom now empty, the only trace of Emma was clothes strewn across the bed. Regina dressed herself, found the perfect heels and headed out towards the kitchen in hopes of finding Emma.

"Hey," Emma said softly as she turned her head to awkwardly face Regina. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Regina smiled back.

Emma stood from her seat on the couch and turned towards Regina. "You look beautiful," Emma complimented sincerely as she looked Regina up and down; A short black dress covered in a lace slip that fell longer than the dress.

Regina looked down at herself and blushed. "Thank you," She smiled. "And you," Regina trailed off and mouthed a dramatic wow. Emma was wearing the first outfit that Regina had picked out, a white shirt and high waisted black pants.

"Ready to go then?" Emma asked as she began towards the door.


	8. All Of Me Want All Of You

The two women started their night at a small club not too far from their hotel. It had been recommended by hotel staff and so far, the recommendation was holding up.

Emma's first order of business was dragging Regina to the bar and buying two rounds of shots. "Cheers to a good night," Emma smiled before downing her second shot.

Regina nodded as she captured Emma's eyes. "Let's dance the night away." She whispered before taking her own shot.

Emma and Regina had spent a little time at the bar, getting used to the music and the crowd- gearing themselves up really. It was when a salsa dance song came on that Regina got to her feet and headed for the dance floor.

"You coming, Swan?" Regina turned back to Emma, her arm extended- as if she was ready to offer Emma the world.

"Of course." Emma grinned as she jumped off her chair and took Regina's hand.

Regina was quick to get close to Emma once they were on the dance floor. Wanting to touch Emma but not quite having the confidence to do so. Regina stayed as close as she could. They bodies moving so easily together. It was Emma who made physical contact first, her hands snaked around Regina's waist and drew her closer. Regina made no protest, instead, she put her arms around Emma's neck and let the music carry them away.

The two spent a few song dancing wordlessly together. Both letting the world fall away as the music consumed them. Regina noticed a change in the music, it began to get faster, and there was much more bass in its heavy rhythm. Then, Regina noticed a change in the way Emma was dancing. It was hotter, closer, sexier. Regina was transfixed, watching Emma's every move. Regina was unfamiliar with the song but perhaps Emma's body has spent years getting to know it, perhaps Emma's body knew every in and out of this song, because perhaps that would explain why and how Emma's movements were so intoxicating. As the song changed Regina stepped away from Emma, and then from the dance floor. She needed another drink. She needed to exercise some self-control and put some space between herself and Emma.

Regina ordered another drink as she sat at the bar and watched Emma dance freely. Regina's absence didn't seem to bother Emma, perhaps it never would, or perhaps Emma just too was transfixed by the music.

Being pulled from her thoughts by a rough hand on her arm Regina sighed.

"Hey pretty thing," A man grinned as he sat next to Regina. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Regina looked at him and forced a smile. "I'm okay, thank-you." Regina lightly tipped her glass towards the stranger.

"Well, you're bound to finish that one at some point." He winked.

Regina nodded with a tight smile. "Like I said, I'm okay."

"I'm being nice, why you gotta be so mean." The man complained.

"Because I hav-" Regina was cut off by an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"A girlfriend," Emma smiled at Regina and then glared at the stranger. "She has a girlfriend." Emma repeated as she glared at the man until he left.

"Sorry," Emma sat in the recently vacated chair. "You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I wasn't," Regina sighed. "I'm just not feeling males tonight, I think." Regina admitted.

"I thought we were out to _have fun_?" Emma questioned with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we are," Regina nodded, "but I would much prefer someone like her." Regina tipped her index figure towards a tall thin blonde on the dance floor.

" _Her_?" Emma almost chocked.

"Yeah, the blonde over there." Regina had no real interest in the woman in question but she looked a whole lot like Emma and perhaps that's what Regina needed right now, a beautiful distraction.

"No, I know _who_ you're talking about but I just didn't know that you were into girls?" The shock was evident in Emma's voice.

"Well don't blame me for your heteronormative world." Regina glared playfully as she took a sip of her drink.

" _My_ heteronormative world?" Emma gasped a little and held her hand to her chest in mock hurt.

" _The_ heteronormative world, then." Regina corrected herself with an innocent grin.

"Wait," Emma paused for a moment. "Do you think _I'm_ straight?"

Regina took a moment, "Are you not?" Regina was struggling to suppress her glee.

"No, never was, never will be." Emma looked curiously at Regina, how on earth had Regina missed that.

"I used to think you were gayer than Elton John," Regina said candidly, "but then when Hook came along that vibe just disappeared into thin air." Regina's tone became fatten.

"I let him drown that part of me." Emma said grimly.

"Oh," Regina lightly put her hand on Emma's arm. "I'm sorry." Because Regina knew that feeling all too well.

"I got over it, then I made a vow to live honestly, and here I am." Emma smiled strongly. "I can't believe you didn't know." She laughed.

"Well, I can't believe _you_ didn't know." Regina retorted.

"Well to be fair, Daniel and Robin through me off." Emma answered honestly.

"A girl can't be bisexual?" Regina grinned, "Plus, what do you think I was doing all those years as the Evil Queen?" Regina asked seriously.

"You certainly can be bisexual, I mean hello," Emma gestured to herself. "But I don't know, I just never got _that feeling_ from you." Emma's face was quickly covered in shock, it had finally clicked. "Oh! You were having Evil Queen sex with innocent village girls!" Emma looked horrified in a way that screamed she loved this new information.

"They were not innocent." Regina stated firmly as a large smirk danced across her face.

"Honestly that makes so much sense." Emma nodded to herself in thought. "Now I don't know how I missed that." She smiled.

"Same way I missed that," Regina gestured to Emma's whole body with a rounding hand motion.

"Well," Emma began to laugh, because this was not at all what Emma was expecting to happen. These two had co-existed together for 6 years and neither of them had picked up of that fact that the other was bisexual. How was that possible? Especially with them being such good friends at this point. Perhaps Regina was right, what a heteronormative world it was. "I think this calls for a gay club."

"Great plan!" Regina grinned as she gulped down the last of her drink. "I've never been to one though,"

Emma's eyes went wide in shock before she realised. "Of course, you haven't!" And with that Emma was grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her towards the exit.

Regina and Emma had quickly searched for a nearby lesbian club and shortly found themselves in a place called Mary's Poppin. It was small but beautiful, camp and colourful. Both women had made a B line for the dance floor.

The first few songs were current pop songs that Emma and Regina danced easily to but then the tone changed. Emma had gasped in joy, she instantly recognized the song.

"Dancing in the moonlight!" Emma sang the opening lines with pure glee. "I love this song." As did the rest of the club by the sounds of it.

Regina smiled, Emma looked so happy. "I've never heard it," Regina admitted.

"What?" Emma couldn't believe it. "This is the backbone of all things great, Regina," Emma began to sway to the music as she stepped closer to Regina. "Listen, enjoy it, and be prepared to become a whole new woman." And with that Emma was dancing and singing away.

Regina did listen, and she did enjoy herself. It was a wonderful song. It reminded Regina so much of Emma's birthday card, and with that came a tsunami of feelings for Regina. She was madly in love with the woman who was mere inches from her.

 _We like our fun and we never fight_  
You can't dance and stay uptight  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight

With the final few chords of the song, Regina found that she couldn't wait any longer. As the song faded out Regina leaned forward and captured Emma's lips in a searing kiss. Regina had been prepared for Emma to push her away but that moment never came. Instead, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and deepened the kiss. Regina was overjoyed. The kiss lasted for far longer than Regina had intended it to, it was meant to be short and sweet but with Emma kissing her back things had taken a turn for the long and passionate.

Eventually, the two drew away from the kiss, but both stayed in each other's arms. Nothing was said, both knowing that for now they could just be with each other and dance away the rest of the night.

And that's exactly what they did, dancing, kissing, grinding, more kissing. Both women stayed away from alcohol for the rest of the night; content with the high they were getting from each other.

The two managed to get back to their hotel at some wee hour of the morning. Stumbling through the halls and to their room. Neither intoxicated, rather preoccupied with kissing and touching each other. Eventually, Emma had managed to swipe the key card and get the door open.

"Bed," Regina demanded between kisses.

Emma was more than happy to comply and so with one simple movement she picked Regina up and carried her off towards the bedroom.

Emma lay Regina onto the bed before taking a place above her, hovering inches from Regina's lips. Regina happily put her hands into Emma's hair and drew the blonde into another kiss. This kiss, well, this kiss was the longest yet- the hottest, the deepest, and by God the most honest kiss they had shared all night. The two were about to lay themselves out, completely naked, for each other and so it makes sense that this kiss was the one to open the gates to heaven.

Emma shifted her weight so she could slip a leg between Regina's thighs and in doing this Emma pushed some -if not all- of her weight onto Regina's crutch; this actioned was rewards with a low moan from the bottom of Regina's throat.

Regina was in heaven, however, she wanted, needed, more of Emma. Regina's mind and body were in complete overdrive- both playing tug of war; She was stuck between completely losing herself in the moment and letting Emma take control, and, overthinking everything… because what if this was just a drunken hook up for Emma.

Perhaps Regina's mind was too tired, from weeks of sleepless nights and overthinking, or perhaps Emma's tongue running down her throat was just too good, either way, Regina's body won out. Regina was ready to completely surrender to Emma.

"Regina," Emma's voice called for Regina, bringing her from her heavenly haze. "Sit up for me," Regina was quick to comply, she knew exactly what Emma wanted. As soon as Regina was sitting up Emma began to remove her dress. "Good lord, Regina," Emma particularly panted upon seeing Regina's lingerie; a tight black lace bodysuit with a deep plunging neckline.

Normally, Regina was sure she would respond with something sexy and sultry, but right now she could barely manage to think, let alone speak. So, instead of responding Regina decided to kiss Emma, and, with a lack of reply Emma lay her back down and began kissing Regina's jaw, and then her ear. Again, Emma was rewarded with Regina's low and husky moans.

"Oh, Emma," Regina managed. Her nails digging into Emma's back in an attempt to draw her closer.

"My Queen," Emma murmured before once again claiming Regina's lips.

Regina slowly moved her hands to the bottoms on Emma's shirt. Deciding she wanted more of Emma's skin on her own, she began to unbutton the shirt. Emma helped with the removal of said shirt and threw it halfway across the room as soon as she could.

"Fuck," Regina whispered softly upon seeing Emma's white lace bralette. "I would have remembered buying that with you," She grinned breathlessly.

Emma nodded. "Just wait until you see the rest." Emma finished with a wink.

"Show me," Regina growled, a little of her usual bedroom demeanour shining through.

Emma was more than eager to fulfil Regina's request- order. And so, she swiftly removed her shoes and pants to reveal a matching low rise white lace thong that had two thin straps circling Emma's waist.

"Sit," Regina ordered as she patted her own thighs. And it was then, after Emma easily followed the order, that Regina saw it. The third tattoo. "A swan," Regina whispered as her stretch out to inspect Emma's tattoo, a small and delicate geometric swan on Emma's right hip.

"Would it be anything else?" Emma grinned, that large goofy and obnoxiously infectious grin that made Regina feel weak.

Regina shook her head, "I should have known," Regina let out a small and low laugh as she caught Emma's eyes.

"I love it when you do that," Emma admitted in a moment of raw honesty.

"Get things wrong?" Regina grinned, knowing full well that is not at all what Emma meant.

"No," Emma sighed contently. "When you laugh," But then again, Regina hadn't known Emma was going to say that either.

Regina mouthed a faith _Oh_ , once again, Regina was completely taken by Emma. But that was becoming all too common, now wasn't it.

Emma leant forward to capture Regina's lips in a searing kiss. Though, it didn't last long. Shortly, Emma was kissing a trail of wet hot kisses down Regina's neck and towards her chest, and soon enough Emma had found harden nipples that were visible through the lace of Regina's bodysuit. Regina's arched her back into Emma's touch- fingers flicking and stroking Regina's nipples.

Normally by now, Regina would be wanting for more, wanting to be touch in one very particular spot, but in that moment with Emma Swan on top of her she was happy to have her whole body kissed a thousand times over. Regina didn't feel a need to rush things, to just get it over with. No, right now, Regina wanted to take it slow; her burning desire would have to wait because Regina Mills wanted all of Emma Swan.

"Regina, we have to get this off of you," Emma grumbled, a grin in her voice, as she tugged at the straps of Regina's bodysuit.

"I can help with that," Regina smiled, as she lifted her hips so Emma could slip off the bodysuit.

Emma gasped a little as Regina's naked body was finally revealed. "And I thought I was in heaven before," She commented as she raked her eyes all over Regina's body.

Regina could feel her stomach fill with butterflies. Any complement at this point was bound to throw Regina, she had been waiting oh so very long to hear such sweet words drip from Emma's lips. Regina had wanted to thank Emma, to tell her how she felt, but instead Regina push her feelings down… Because perhaps tonight was just glorious sex for one Emma Swan.

"You haven't seen heaven yet," Regina replied in a low husky tone, after deciding to keep the night sexy rather than emotion filled.

Emma grinned, "Well the trip there has been mighty fine so far," And before Regina could respond Emma was back kissing her chest, and then she began to trail lower- much lower.

Regina desperately wanted to dig her fingers into Emma's hair and push her lower, to control the situation, but in an attempted to let Emma take the reins Regina clutched the sheets and balled her fists. Regina couldn't actually believe that this was happening. From the beginning of the night, knuckles white and mind racing Regina couldn't understand how she got here, white knuckles _heart_ racing.

"Emma, please," Regina moaned, she was so completely ready.

"Patience," Emma purred as she slivered her body between Regina's legs. Emma's hands- nails rather- raked along Regina's thighs as Emma very slowly kissing across Regina's hips.

Emma was kissing everywhere except for where Regina needed her. Emma's kisses trailed from Regina's hips to the tops of Regina's thighs, then a little lower, and finally, Emma was kissing along the inside of Regina's thighs. It when then that a gasp escape Emma's lips. Because that's when _she_ saw it- _Regina's_ tattoo.

"And to think I was expecting a crown." Emma joked as she pulled away from the soft skin in front of her so she could capture Regina's eyes.

"Sorry I'm not as predictable as you, Dear." Regina smirked as she looked down at Emma.

"Ouch," Emma mocked hurt for a moment. "I like it," Emma finally complimented the small tattoo as she began to run her fingers across it. "Why mountains though?" Emma ask curiously after a moment of tracing every line of the tattoo.

"Reminds me of home," Regina admitted honestly.

Emma nodded in understanding. "Beautiful," Emma murmured as she kissed the tattoo. "Beautiful," She repeated as she kissed Regina's vulva.

"Please, Emma," Regina begged as she raised her hips to meet with Emma's lips once more.

Emma grinned into Regina's skin and slowly began to rake her tongue up and down Regina's wet folds.

"Yes," Regina moaned, bucking her hips for more friction, she was already so wet- she needed Emma. In that moment Emma gave a little more, her tongue diving a little deeper into Regina's folds. Regina couldn't tell if Emma was playing a game, or simply didn't know, but with each stroke of her tongue Emma could come so dangerously close to Regina's clit, and then devilishly retreat. "Emma, higher," Regina attempted to instruct, demand, order, Emma but her words came out as a breathless beg.

Emma nodded slowly. "Oh, I know," She responded into Regina's folds. "Here," Emma noted just before flicking Regina's clit with her tongue.

"God, yes!" Regina nodded furiously. Regina was sure that she would come right then and there if Emma asked her too.

Emma moved her right hand upwards along Regina's thigh before taking her thumb and using it to continue the delightful assault on Regina's clit. As for Emma's tongue, it was making its way down. Regina let out a pitched gasped when Emma's tongue plunged into her vagina.

Regina could feel her orgasm growing, and all she wanted now was sweet release. It felt like Emma had been touching her for hours. Regina's hands left the sheets and moved to Emma's head where they tangled into blonde hair. Now, with some control, Regina attempted to get the fiction she needed.

Emma pulled from Regina, and subsequently from Regina's folds. A soft smiled on her face. "I want to watch you come undone." Emma whispered as she moved back up Regina's body, once again taking a position above her.

Regina watched Emma like a hawk; she took in every movement, every smile, every breath. Even without being fucked Regina's heart rate was through the roof. "Emma," Regina whispered into Emma's ear. "I need you,"

Regina was happy to note Emma's right-hand snaking down between their bodies, and finally reaching Regina's clit. Regina let out several moans and something that sounded a whole lot like 'sweet Jesus' as Emma's fingers began to circle her clit in small fast circles. Before Regina could beg for more Emma slipped two long digits inside of Regina.

Emma trailed a few kisses across Regina's jaw towards her ear, "You're so wet for me," Emma grinned as she dipped her tongue into Regina's ear.

Regina let out another string of moans. Everything Emma did felt so damn good- Though Regina wasn't sure if that was because it was Emma, or because Emma was just that good. Regina couldn't respond properly, afraid her words would betray her, so Regina turned to Emma and kissed her deeply. Their tongues dancing together, teeth biting and pulling. Regina could even taste herself on Emma's lips- which was usually a turn-off, but right then and there she couldn't get enough.

Emma's fingers got deeper, just as they got faster. Regina was bucking to match Emma's rhythm, which coursed Emma to get knuckle deep, and that was something Regina seemed to be enjoying that profusely.

"Yes!" Regina moaned, "Emma, yes!" Regina could feel her orgasm building once more, and this time she knew there was no stopping it.

Emma could feel Regina's walls tightening and so, with perfect timing, Emma slipped a third finger in and began to pump faster. Emma wanted Regina to come, quite possibly as much as Regina did. Emma wanted to experience the perfection of Regina's orgasm, she wanted to watch and feel every last second of it.

Regina slammed her eyes shut as her body tipped over the edge, her orgasm was just seconds away from consuming her entire body. "Emma!" Regina screamed as her body reached its highest point. Her orgasm hit hard. It was waves of ecstasy crashing through her veins. Her whole body shook with pleasure before going completely still, her breath laboured and her heart racing.

"Regina," Emma cooed as she kissed Regina's jaw. "Look at me," Emma pleaded. "I want to see you."

Regina slowly, carefully, opened her eyes to find Emma staring right back at her. There was a beautiful look of joy in Emma's eyes that Regina couldn't help but fixate on.

"You are so beautiful." Emma smiled before kissing Regina hard.

Regina moaned into the kiss- it felt so good having Emma all over her- in her. "That was incredible." Regina said once breaking away from the kiss.

"More than happy to do it again," Emma grinned, as she lightly moved her fingers that were still inside of Regina.

Regina moaned contently as she shook her head. "I think I'll need a minute,"

Emma nodded, completely understanding. Slowly, ever so slowly, she removed her fingers from within Regina. Once all three fingers were out Emma brought them up to her lips and began to suck them clean, one at a time.

"Emma," Regina growled, the sight of Emma enjoying her taste was extremely sexy.

Emma stopped mid finger and pulled it out with a loud pop, she grinned. "Sorry, did you want to do this?" Emma questioned as she waggled her fingers mere inches from Regina's lips.

Regina did a singular nod and lifted her head to meet Emma's fingers. Emma was more than happy to allow Regina to suck her fingers clean. In fact, that was something Emma found extremely sexy.

Regina swirled her tongue around Emma's finger before taking it completely into her mouth. As Regina released Emma's finger Emma let a small moan escape, the loss of Regina's mouth around her fingers left her craving more.

Regina smirked at Emma. "Tell me how wet you are." Regina's normal authoritative tone had made its come back.

"I-" Emma stuttered. "Wet," She nodded slowly.

Regina grinned as she moved onto her side and flipped Emma onto her back. "Check for me." Regina ordered, and Emma was all too eager to comply.

Emma gasped a little as she dipped her own hand below her waistline and into her wetness. She wasn't just wet, she was dripping. Emma's head lulled as she began to move her own fingers around her clit.

Regina grabbed Emma's wristed and halted all movement. "I didn't tell you to fuck yourself." Regina growled. Regina pulled Emma's hand from her underwear and inspected her fingers. "By the looks of it, I'd say you're dripping." Regina's face lit up with this new information.

Emma nodded slowly in agreement. "What can I say, turning you on turns me on."

Regina hummed in response, that much was obvious. Slowly Regina's lifted Emma's fingers towards her mouth, she wanted- if not needed- to taste Emma. Regina let out a low moan as she drew Emma's index finger between her lips. Emma tasted incredible. Sweet and smoky all at once.

Once Regina was finished cleaning off Emma's fingers she was quick to move off of the mattress and straddle Emma. "I want this off," Regina began to pull at the bottom of Emma's bralette and with Emma's help the bralette was soon on the floor.

Regina leant forward and kissed Emma's ear. "My imagination hasn't done you justice," Regina hadn't wanted to sound to emotional, or cheesy, but she desperately needed Emma to understand just how beautiful she was.

As Regina kissed across Emma's jaw to find Emma's lips, her hands we trailering up Emma's sides and across to her breasts. Then, while Emma was focused on deepening the kiss Regina stroked her thumbs across Emma's pink nipples, coursing Emma to moan into the kiss.

Regina grinned as she pulled back from the kiss. Sitting up Regina look a moment to take in Emma's beauty. Emma's soft smile and fuck-me eyes was enough to get Regina's heart pounding once more, she wanted nothing more than to serve Emma and fulfil her desires. "Emma, tell me what you want," Regina purred as she drew lazy patterns on Emma's stomach with her fingers.

Emma curiously looked at Regina for a moment. "I feel like that is the first time you have ever said that, ever" Emma said softly.

Regina took a moment to actually think about that- and Emma wasn't wrong. Regina nodded in agreement, as she wondered why on earth Emma had gotten so deep under her skin. She was always in control- in and out of the bedroom- in every single one of her relationships whether they were sexual or not. Why was Emma any different.

Emma stroked Regina's thighs. "I don't want you holding back," Emma captured Regina's hands with her own and pulled Regina closer. "I want all of you, everything you have to offer."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and saw nothing but honesty. Emma wanted her, Emma Swan wanted all of her. Regina took a deep shaky breath. "Emma," She whispered. "All of me is a lot," Regina didn't want to get too emotional, but with Emma saying those words Regina couldn't help but get somewhat emotional- if not to just warn Emma of what she was getting into. With Emma it would be somewhat difficult to get over the emotional attachment, however, Regina _could_ just do sex. It was when Emma was offering to take all of her that Regina needed to stop, to re-evaluate the situation and make sure they were on the same page.

Emma nodded slowly, because that was something she had known for years- perhaps not in a sexual manner, but it was no surprise. "Regina," Emma softly cooed. "I know you, and believe me when I say I can handle _all_ of you."

"I don't want you to get hurt," Regina admitted, and in all honesty, _she_ didn't want to get hurt either- however for Emma, she meant physically and for herself, she meant emotionally.

"I know my limits, I know when to say stop." Emma reassured kindly. "And I trust you."

Regina took Emma's face into her hands and smiled. "I trust you too," Regina returned gently before capturing Emma's lips in a beautiful and passionate kiss. Though that particular kiss was delicate and gentle and soft, things soon began to heat up, and with that things began to get a whole lot intense.

Regina, while still straddling Emma, began to grind against Emma. It wasn't much but it was enough to get Emma to respond. Regina held Emma's hands above her head and kissed along Emma's bicep towards her neck. At first Regina was only kissing Emma's neck, but then she was biting Emma's soft skin- leaving dark purple marks as she went.

"Yes," Emma moaned, "Claim me," Emma begged.

Regina grinned into Emma's neck, "You're already mine," Regina claimed as she dragged her nails down Emma's arms and along her torso.

"I am," Emma nodded, her hands falling quickly into Regina's hair and pulling her up for another kiss. "I am," Emma repeated into the kiss.

Regina's fingers were pulling at the waste of Emma's thong and with what seemed like little effort Regina ripped the fabric and threw it to the other side of the room. Regina smirked at Emma after receiving an annoyed groan from Emma.

"Favourite pair," Emma mumbled.

Regina nodded, hers too. "I'll buy you new ones." Regina kissed Emma's ear. "Few things hotter than having your woman spend your money." Regina knew it was a possessive thing to say- a possessive thing to feel- but there was something about control that Regina had always been attracted too.

Emma had wanted to respond, to tell Regina her possessive side was extremely attractive- that she was ready to cum, all Regina had to do was tell her so. However, before Emma could articulate a proper response she was producing moans, a lot of deep moans. Regina was sucking and biting her nipple.

Regina flicked at Emma's right nipple before switching across to her left. And then Regina's mouth was moving south. Her thumbs taking over the assault on Emma's nipples. Regina slid her legs between Emma's and nestled between her thighs. Regina's kissing had stopped at Emma's hips and started again at Emma's inner thighs. Regina's slipped her hands under Emma's thighs and lifted Emma's legs over her shoulders. And still, Regina teased Emma by kissing her inner thighs and nothing more.

"Please," Emma begged as she bucked forward in hopes of making contract with Regina's mouth. "Please, Regina, I need you." Emma pleaded as she captured Regina's hungry eyes.

"Soon," Regina grinned. She enjoyed having Emma wrapped around her finger.

Regina grazed her nails along Emma's legs and slid her hands under Emma's ass, grabbing tightly as she pulled Emma's pelvis towards and began to make long strokes of her tongue along Emma's wet folds.

"Yes," Emma moaned, "God fuck yes," Emma said breathlessly.

Regina was already in love with the taste of Emma, but this, this was ecstasy. Emma tasted incredible and Regina couldn't get enough. Her tongue dipped deeper into Emma's folds and soon enough Regina was inside of Emma completely. Regina thrust her tongue inwards a few times before slowly coming out and making spiral patterns with the tip of her tongue around Emma's clit.

Regina's hands left Emma's ass and travelled to where Emma's hand was clinging to the sheets. Their hands intertwined and slowly Regina pulled Emma into a sitting position. It was once Emma was fulling upright that Regina's mouth left her sex.

"Regina, please," Emma begging, she was weak, dripping and completely ready to come undone.

"Turn around." Regina ordered. Emma complied with the order and soon enough she was on her knees facing away from Regina. "Beautiful," Regina murmured right before slapping Emma's ass- hard enough to leave a mark.

"Fuck," Emma moaned. "Harder." She pleaded.

Regina grinned. From behind Emma, Regina moved closer and kissed Emma's earlobe. "Does the Princess like it rough?" Regina's tone was low and raspy, sultry and a complete turn on.

Emma nodded and that was enough for Regina. She slapped Emma's ass again, this time grabbing it tightly upon impact and digging her nails into Emma's flesh. Regina did this was few more times on each cheek and as she did so she also kissed along Emma's shoulder blades- occasionally biting.

Once Regina had finished slapping Emma's ass she pulled Emma's back flush against her front and snaked her hands around to Emma breasts. Regina twisted and flicked at Emma's nipples briefly before moving her attention elsewhere. Regina's right hand moved downwards, and soon enough Regina's fingers was circling around Emma's clit. Which warranted more than a few moans from Emma. Regina's left hand went to Emma's hip, if for nothing else then to simply hold Emma in place.

Regina and Emma were quick to find their rhythm and with their rhythm found Regina was able to focus a little more on other things. Like kissing and biting Emma's back and shoulders. And surely by the end of the night, Emma would have none of her naturally white skin left. These dark purple bites were coming in growing numbers- not that either of them cared.

"Regina, I think I'm going to cum," Emma moaned as her head lulled back onto Regina's shoulder.

"Not yet," Regina whispered as she swiftly removed her fingers from Emma's clit.

Emma moaned painfully at the loss of contact. "Please, Regina, please." She begged as she craned her neck to look at Regina.

"Soon," Regina assured as she moved her hands along Emma's sides and up to her shoulders. "I promise." And with that Regina pushed Emma forwards onto the mattress. Regina positioned herself between Emma's legs and pulled her up by the hips. Emma was quick to understand the position Regina wanted her in- on her forearms and knees.

Regina rubbed Emma's vulva before inserting two fingers inside of Emma. Emma had gasped at the sudden sensation but was quick to adjust and move with Regina's thrusts. Regina pumped in and out of Emma, getting faster and faster the more Emma moaned. But, soon enough she pulled her fingers out of Emma completely.

Emma groaned, again this loss of contact was almost painful. Emma wanted Regina so badly- she was aching to be touched. "Regina," Emma groaned. "Why?"

"Because," Regina purred as she stroked Emma's ass, red marks all to visible. "I want you coming in my mouth," Emma began to lift herself from her forearms but was met with Regina forcefully pushing her back down to the mattress. "Stay." Regina ordered as she moved herself onto the mattress.

Regina lay flat on her back between Emma's legs. Her nails digging into Emma's ass once more to draw her closer. And soon, Regina's lips met Emma's wetness. Her tongue swirled around Emma's clit, making for a sweet build up.

"Oh god," Emma moaned as she began to rock against Regina's face. "Please don't stop," Emma begged, "It's so good."

Instead of responding verbally Regina moved her tongue faster. She knew Emma was close, so much teasing would have anyone on the edge. While continuing to use her tongue for goodness Regina reached her right hand up to Emma's throat- because if Emma had to wait so long for this orgasm it might as well be the best one it could be. And with that in mind, Regina inserted two fingers from her left hand easily inside of Emma.

"Fuck," Emma gasped. "Regina!" Emma called as she tripped over the edge. Regina tightened her grip on Emma's throat she felt Emma's walls tighten around her fingers. Emma's orgasm was an ecstasy of moans and shaking.

Regina swiftly removed herself from beneath Emma and left Emma's stiff body fall the small distance to the mattress. Regina moved back up to the top of the bed and lay down, half on the mattress and half on top of Emma. Regina slipped her right hand across Emma's shoulders and down Emma's right arm to where their hands met and fused together.

"All of you is so fucking wonderful," Emma mumbled, her face still in the pillow.

Regina didn't dare respond, but the smile on her face spoke volumes.


	9. From The Night We Met

Regina woke too early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains, Emma's warm skin pressed against her naked body and soft feather kisses on the tops of her shoulders. She blinked herself awake but didn't dare move; she was enjoying Emma's kisses far too much, and Regina had no intention of scaring her away. Regina would get what she could because there was always a chance that last night had been a mistake for Emma.

"I wish you knew," Emma's voice softly spoke. "I wish I had told you a year ago." Emma kissed Regina's shoulder once more. "I don't know if I'll survive your rejection, Gina." Emma's voice faded out and the kisses stopped, but still, Emma's warm body held Regina tightly- as if she were unwilling to let go.

Now Regina was sure as hell she wasn't going to move. But that didn't stop her mind from moving faster than a bullet train. Had Emma just professed feelings for her? Emma wished she had told her a year ago, did that mean that Emma had had feelings for her for a _year_? She was in shock, and yet she was completely overjoyed.

Emma groaned softly. "I'm worried I took advantage of you," Emma admitted in a whisper. "Did I?" Emma quietly scoffed at herself. "I guess I'll find out when you're awake." Emma's grip around Regina's waist tightened. "If I've hurt you I don't know what I'll do. I know that it's no excuse but I'm so in love with you - I wanted to believe last night actually meant something to you."

Regina was breathless, if she hadn't already subtly pinched herself she would be sure she was dreaming. "Em," Regina couldn't contain herself. She turned over in Emma's arms to face the woman in question. "You didn't hurt me," Regina looked deeply into Emma's eyes. "I wanted last night just as much as you did." Regina reached upwards and cupped Emma's check.

But in return, Emma just stared widely. "How much did you hear?" She finally asked, almost as if she was scared.

"I wish you knew," Regina repeated Emma's words. Emma nodded slowly but couldn't manage a word. "If it helps I'm so in love with you too," Regina said as a massive grin consumed her features.

Emma's whole face lit up. "You are?"

Regina nodded before kissing Emma's lips softly. "I am," She confirmed before kissing Emma again. The two shared a long moment of soft kisses and cuddling before either of them spoke again. Hands stroking backs, lips relearning each other and gentle caresses.

"A year?" Regina spoke, her voice light and fun as if she was teasing Emma. "How come you didn't tell me?" She questioned after a moment of silence.

"Well," Emma shrugged the best she could while laying on her side. "You were still with Robin when I started to have feelings for you," Emma explained. "Then he passed away, and well I wasn't going to burst into your grieving process and confess my love for you,"

Regina nodded, that made sense. "But, it's been almost a year since Robin passed," Regina stated, though in there somewhere was a question.

Emma smiled softly. "After a while, I started to flirt with you, I started being really obvious, I can't believe you didn't pick up on that," Emma laughed, "or maybe you did?" She asked a little more seriously.

"I didn't," Regina stated, at least she hadn't notice Emma overtly and specifically flirting with _her_ , however, Regina knew Emma had a flirtatious nature, so light comments here and there seemed normal and in character for Emma.

"I was being so obvious," Emma laughed shyly. "I thought either you were so oblivious because you were still grieving and in love with Robin or you were choosing to ignore me in hopes that I would stop."

"I would have told you to stop if I didn't want you flirting with me," Regina said, but Emma already knew that.

"I know, but those were my only two theories." Emma smiled.

Regina matched Emma's smiled. "I suppose I was just oblivious in this case," Regina was scolding herself internally. If Emma was being serious, how on earth did she miss all that flirting. Perhaps all her desperate projections weren't that at all, perhaps all of it been serious and intentional flirting all along.

Emma nodded in agreement, "I mean, yeah," She laughed. "I told you I wanted to marry you and what? You thought I was joking,"

Regina stared at Emma in shocked. Her mouth suddenly dry and her lungs empty. _Marry_? She didn't speak for a long time, and Emma easily gave her the space she needed to process that. Finally, Regina spoke. "The handfasting?" She questioned barely above a whisper.

Emma smiled awkwardly. "I was being serious, I know this might be forward to you but I've been in love with you for a year…" Emma had wanted to tell Regina her feelings for so long, so now, when she had the chance she wasn't going to hold back.

Regina couldn't speak, it's not like Emma had just proposed but, fuck, she was serious. Regina kissed Emma, she kissed Emma hard. "I'm so fucking in love with you," Regina whispered as she rest her head against Emma's. "I can't believe it has taken me so long to realise that," Regina just about laughed at herself.

"Better late than never," Emma noted before kissing Regina sweetly.

Regina nodded slowly, Emma had a point. "That's true," Regina agreed. "But I've known for years that you are inevitable for me. I should have realised I was going to fall for you then, I should've have known you were the one."

"I'm inevitable for you?" Emma questioned breathlessly, hope and joy filled her eyes.

Regina nodded. "You have been for-" Regina chuckled. "Ever since I can remember," Regina smiled softly as she caressed Emma's check. "I should have known it was you from the night we met."

"When we met I knew that I wanted every piece of you," Emma mirrored Regina's caress. "That night I felt this magnetic connection to you, and it took me so long to realise what it meant," Emma confessed. "I was so caught up in myself that I couldn't see what was right in front of me."

"Eyes wide open, huh," Regina smiled softly, shifting in the sheets until she was sitting upright. Her hand gently resting on Emma's check.

"Does it feel like you've just woken up?" Emma grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly because of course, Emma would make that joke. "Yes," Regina nodded once. "And I need coffee,"

Emma nodded as she too sat up. "Same," She groaned dramatically. "How about we go out for breakfast?"

Regina turned to Emma, "I thought you were going to cook for me on this trip,"

Emma smiled, "I am,"

"But not this morning?" Regina liked the idea of going out for breakfast to a place that wasn't Granny's, however, she didn't look forward to putting her clothes on; she'd much prefer to spend the morning in bed with Emma.

"Well, I have to shop before I can cook." Emma shrugged. "How about tonight?"

Regina nodded. "Okay," She grinned. "But that means I'm going to get dressed." Regina grinned as she slipped out the sheets and stood completely naked in front of Emma. Regina gladly gave Emma a moment to completely take in her naked body before walking towards the bathroom and closing the door.

Emma grinned as she shook her head. Groaning she flopped back on to the mattress. Regina Mills was a fucking marvel.

…

Regina and Emma sat at a small quaint coffee house no more than a block from their hotel. Local artwork covering the walls, vintage furniture and a cakes cabinet to die for. Breakfast was eaten and their second cups of café style coffee recently made to order and placed on their table.

"What are we doing today?" Emma asked from beneath the rim of her cup.

Regina shrugged. "Can we do something touristy?" Regina smiled innocently. She had loved getting to know Emma's city yesterday but if she was in New York City there were certain things she wanted to see.

Emma laughed, "Of course," She smiled. "What does Queeny want to do?"

"All of it?" Regina smiled hopefully.

Emma shook her head with a laugh, "What exactly does that entail?" And Emma was soon to find out.

The two took to Central Park first. Regina had said a morning walk after breakfast was just what the both of them needed, and Emma had, after a loud groan, agreed. It wasn't that she didn't like central park, in fact, she loved it, but hated walking through it. She was more of the sit-and-enjoy type. It was about 20minutes into their walk that Regina saw a small quaint sign that read Paddle Boats and with a gleeful squeak Regina grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her in the direction of the water.

The two were quick to procure themselves a paddle boat but before the two hit the water Regina had frozen. On the small pier, she stood, staring at the water.

Finally, she spoke, "I feel like this may be unsafe," Regina huffed.

Emma smiled up at Regina from her position in the small paddle boat. "Are you scared of the water, or the boat?" Emma asked gently.

Regina glared for a moment. "I can see at least five cracks,"

"Join me," Emma extended her hand to Regina. "And die with a beautiful view," She grinned.

"This is just you admitting that the boat is unsafe," Regina argued playfully.

"We can ask for a new boat," Emma spoke softly, "However, the torpedo to destroy your case is the fact that you have survived much worse," Emma paused stepping back onto the pier. "I mean," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You've survived my death trap," Emma played.

Regina couldn't help but crack a smile. "If I get water on my Jimmy Choos I will be out for blood." She warned.

Emma shrugged. "May I remind you, this was your idea." Emma teased.

Regina shook her head and grinned. "A tourist doing something in the heat of the moment is never to be trusted,"

Emma clutched her chest and mocked hurt. "Don't ruin a perfect weekend." Emma joked, though deep down, somewhere, she awaited an answer to a question she didn't dare ask.

Regina stepped closer to Emma, their bodies against one another. "You're a for good kind of thing." Regina didn't see herself just visiting or seeing the attractions that Emma had to offer; no, Regina wanted to buy a house, settle down and get to know everything there was about Emma. Every ally way, every quant coffee shop, every secret lookout point, everything. Every emotion, every facial expression, every inch of her skin.

Regina and Emma spent a little over half an hour on the water, little said but hand in hand and hearts beating as one. When paddling back to the boathouse the two decided to walk to Times Square.

As they reached the south end of the park and started down 7th Street Regina took Emma's hand silently as she watched the busy city continuing to unfold around her. Upon reaching Times Square Regina found herself in awe, what a bright and colour filled sight. Even in the morning sun Time Square shone bright and strong.

"Emma," Regina called softly as she spun around. "This place is so," She couldn't even think of the right word.

Emma nodded. "I know," She smiled fondly. "The first time I saw this place, I felt the same."

Regina nodded as she stepped over to Emma. "What exactly is it that you felt?" Regina asked genuinely. "Because I can't quite place it. It's like, I've seen it all a thousand times, in every movie I watched when I was stuck in Storybrooke, in every travel magazine, it feels so familiar and yet, it's completely brand-new."

"Bewilderment, wonderment," Emma explained. "It's like you're coming home, and yet, you know it's all brand-new and that there is so much unknown."

Regina nodded slowly, watching Emma curiously. Emma had stolen the words right out of her mouth. "Exactly. I didn't think such a touristy commercial place would make me feel this way," Regina admitted. Everything Regina felt in that moment was a surprise- an oddly delightful surprise- one that Regina wanted to feel again, and now curious if her whole day would make her feel this way.

"It's not the grand advertisements and loud TV screens, it's the history and stories. It's the heart." Emma explained, knowing just how Regina felt.

The two wondered slowly for a few minutes, just looking around and taking it all in.

"You should take photos," Emma suggested.

Regina nodded and pulled out her phone. Regina sent the first photo she took to Henry with the caption "We love you," and the rest were saved to her camera roll.

Emma and Regina played around, taking photos of just about everything, sometimes getting each other to pose for "tourist" photos and laughing at just how ridiculous they were. Emma was taking a photo of Regina when a strange woman had tapped Emma on the shoulder and offered to take a picture of the two of them together. Emma had been a little reluctant but after Regina had offered up her phone Emma agreed and soon the two were posing like crazy.

The young woman had been friendly and encouraging. Suggesting silly poses and laughing with Emma and Regina.

"Okay, for the last photo I want the best pose you've got," The young woman instructed.

The two nodded and, as Regina was distracted thinking of a pose they hadn't already done, Emma grabbed Regina by the waist, dipping her as they shared a kiss. Because if you're in Times Square why not do it all.

The kiss was brief, but intoxicating none the less. The young woman had handed back Regina's phone and told them they made a cute couple before taking her leave. Regina opened her phone and quickly went to view the photo of the kiss. It was from the picture that Regina had realised what Emma was trying to do, she had been trying to recreate _The Kiss_ , and she had succeeded. Regina clutched her phone tightly because now she'd have that memory forever. She smiled as she stepped over to Emma, ready for the next adventure of their day.

After agreeing to heard over to Madame Tussaud's the two started the short walk, hand in hand.

Once the two reached their destination Emma courteously paid for their entry and began to explain to Regina why she loved this place so much. She was just like Henry, Regina thought, lover of The Stars.

Emma had decided to take Regina through the Marvel section first, claiming it was for Henry's sake but clearly enjoying it herself. Regina watched Emma with soft eyes and marvelled at how a simple activity as such could bring the blonde so much happiness.

Emma stopped and turned to Regina with a massive grin.

"Regina!" She exclaimed. "You gotta get a photo with Iron Man! Henry would love it."

Regina nodded, knowing Henry would enjoy such a photo. "Okay," She agreed, pulling out her photo. It was then that Regina saw she had a notification- a message from Henry.

 **ID: Henry. 11.37am  
Have my parents turned into buildings? Should I be concerned? **

Regina smiled at her phone, laughing a little as she shared the message with Emma.

"Quite the sass-mister," Emma laughed.

"Take a photo of me with Iron Man, and I'll tell him that you've become a superhero," Regina smiled as she handed her phone to Emma.

"What are you talking about? I'm already a superhero!" Emma glared, her voice mocking a pained tone.

Regina snickered a little. Nodding slowly, she agreed. "That you are, my dear."

Emma grinned from ear to ear before opening the camera on Regina's phone and telling her to pose. Regina wrapped one arm around the waist of the statue and place her free hand on the statue's chest- a little leg kick and she was ready to take the perfect photo.

"Do you think I'd win in a fight again him?" Regina asked out of the blue as she looked up at the large red mask.

Emma laughed a little as she continued to take photos. "Depends, do you have your magic?"

Regina took her eyes from the statue and glared at Emma. "Are you saying I couldn't beat him in my current state?"

Emma stopped taking photos and stepped over to Regina. "I'm saying he has lasers and you have Royal Army combat training, sooo," Emma shrugged, a smirk covering her lips.

"Maybe I'd just seduce him," Regina winked as she took her phone from Emma and began to walk towards another display.

"Well," Emma caught up to Regina. "You can have Iron Man, and I'll go find Harry." She playfully threatened.

Regina stopped in her tracks. "You wouldn't." She was daring Emma with her eyes, knowing full well what kind of game this was- and like hell, she would lose. Regina never lost when it came to teasing.

"I'm already on my way," Emma grinned as she headed towards the music zone.

Regina followed Emma through to the music zone and was quick to spot Harry Styles- sitting on a bench with the rest of the One Direction Band.

"He's a bit young," Regina noted as she watched Emma hug the statue.

Emma cupped the statue's face and looked at it for a moment. "Someone could easily say that to you about me," Emma quipped as she glared playfully at Regina.

Regina froze because lord was Emma right. "I hate you," Regina said with a laugh as she shook her head.

Emma grinned. Gesturing between herself and the Harry Style's statue she continued. "I mean, we're only a decade apart, but us," Emma said, locking eyes with Regina.

"We have already been through this," Regina warned, "Bring up my age again and I will smite you."

Emma laughed, "I won't," She held up her hands. "But please take a photo of Harry and me,"

Regina smiled as she shook her head. After pulling out her phone Regina began taking photos of Emma and the statue.

"I think I'm going to print and frame one of these so I can have it above my bed," Emma said as she stepped over Regina to look at the photos.

"Then I will never sleep in your bed," Regina threatened... however, her voice light.

Emma gasped, "Well I can't have that!" Emma turned to Regina and grasped her hands. "We'll send Henry on of these and burn the rest!"

Regina smiled, surprisingly enjoying Emma's dramatics. "Much better," and with that, she was opening her messages to Henry and selecting photos of Harry Styles and Iron Man to send. The capitation read "We are still human- A-lister husbands too boot."

Emma and Regina were just about to leave Madame Tussaud's when they received a response from Henry.

 **ID: Henry. 12.17pm  
It's 2017, you guys don't need beards, just get married already!**

Regina had stopped on the sidewalk just outside of the wax museum, taken aback. And she found herself thinking, _how did Henry know before I did._

"You okay?" Emma asked, walking back towards Regina after realising she had stopped.

"Mmm," Regina nodded as she handed her phone over to Emma, a small smile on her lips. "How is he so observant?"

Emma shrugged as she handed the phone back to Regina. "Kid knew the whole town was cursed after reading a storybook- He might as well be Sherlock Holmes."

Regina smiled, she was proud of how smart and intuitive her son was. "Yes, he was always good at seeing through people."

Emma nodded, "Tell me about it," She laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Shall we continue on?" Regina asked, excited for their next destination, which she had decided would be Grand Central Terminal.

The cab ride there was short and sweet, so after only minutes in the car Emma and Regina were stepping out to find themselves right in front of Grand Central. A historic landmark that Regina had only ever seen in films.

"It's beautiful," Regina said, completely in awe of the grand building before them.

Emma nodded, taking Regina's hand and leading her towards the entrance. "Its way better inside."

And Regina soon found that Emma wasn't at all wrong. The interior of the building was immaculate. Busy and bustling with so many people and yet Regina found that in that moment that crowd didn't at all bother her.

"Hungry?" Emma softly asked Regina, drawing her from her thoughts.

Regina blinked, taking a moment to think about what Emma had just said. "Yes," She finally responded.

"Good, because I'm starving," Emma smiled as she led Regina towards a nearby café.

The two women spent a good hour and a half at lunch. Enjoying the comings and goings of the station. Finding comfort in conversation and their silences.

As the clock struck two o'clock Regina found herself ready to leave, ready for the last leg of their day's activities. "Should we catch a cab or a train to Battery?"

Emma took a moment to think, "Cab would be much quicker, and while I would usually say the subway is a part of the tourist experience I'm pretty sure that the last tour starts at 3,"

"So perhaps we'll catch a train home?" Regina questioned, not really overly fussed on how they got there.

Emma nodded, "Sounds like a plan,"

And the two were off. A thirty-minute cab ride and several minutes in line for tickets and they were on the ferry to Liberty Island. The boat ride was beautiful and Regina found the water extremely calming, it was certainly the most relaxing thing she had done all day- just staring out at the water that is.

As Regina stared into the water she found herself feeling the weight of the past few weeks wash away. She was there with Emma, and Emma was with her- and for now, that was enough. With a deep breath and context exhale Regina reached over to Emma and entwined her fingers with Emma's. It was a small gesture, but it was one that Regina found sweet enough to convey her feelings. Emma squeezed back softly, she two gazing out over the water.

 _I'm happy_. Regina thought, sincerely, seriously, gratefully. It had been a long moment since Regina had felt like this. And She was sure she would hold on to that feeling for as long as she could.

Soon enough the two were exiting the ferry, being told they had 20mintues before the boat would be leaving the dock, and making their way across the green towards the Statue of Liberty.

"She is beautiful," Regina smiled up towards the face of Liberty.

"That she is," Emma agreed as she pulled out her phone and began to take photos.

Emma and Regina spent their twenty minutes mucking around with silly photos, a perfect tourist's attitude.

"Okay," Regina sighed, stepping back onto the ferry. "Being a tourist is tiring," She smiled.

"We'll head back to the hotel and I'll cook you a low-key dinner then," Emma offered softly- she too was feeling rather tired, knowing neither of them slept much last night.

"That sounds wonderful." Regina smiled.


	10. First Date

"Regina," Emma called, "I'm back,"

Regina smiled to herself and made her way out of the bedroom to find Emma unpacking a bag of groceries onto the kitchen bench. "And brought the whole store with you I see," Regina laughed.

Emma glared. "I need all of this, thank you." Emma paused, reaching into the bag, "especially this," She grinned, pulling out a bottle of Enchanted Path.

Regina recognized the bottle of wine immediately. "Oh really?" She questioned, brow cocked.

Emma nodded quickly. "Only seems right to come full circle."

"Full circle?" Regina asked, taking the bottle from Emma before beginning a small mission to procure glasses.

"That night in your den, that night changed things, don't know how and I don't know why but it did," Emma explained, cooking preparation underway.

Nodding slowly Regina poured two glasses of wine. She hummed in agreement before responding. "More than you know," Regina smiled softly at Emma before taking a long-needed sip of wine.

"Oh?" Emma questioned as she flicked her eyes up to Regina, a grin covering her face.

Regina nodded, laughing a little as she took a seat at the kitchen counter. "That card turned my mind inside out, and when I found out you wrote it- well, I think that's when I started to realise that you were the one for me," Regina said honestly, kindly, beautifully.

Emma couldn't contain the loving smile and joyous look in her eyes. "Geez, I should have started writing you poems years ago," Emma jested, though if she had known she probably would have.

"You might have just gotten lucky with this one, Miss Swan." Regina teased.

Emma glared at Regina, this was a challenge and Emma was going to accept. "By the end of dinner, I will have written you a brand-new poem, and then you can eat your words," Emma wouldn't take such teasing- not when she knew she could prove Regina wrong.

"And if I don't like it?" Regina questioned, a smirk on her lips and a devilish look in her eyes.

Emma put down the knife she was using to chop vegetables and locked eyes with Regina. "Then I'll eat you." Her tone dripping with lust.

Regina didn't shock all that easily, however, the current look on her face could only be described as pure and utter shock. Though the look easily and swiftly morphed into a look of complete joy and satisfaction. "You have yourself a deal."

Emma didn't respond, instead, she went back to meal prep, thinking of just how good it would be to wipe that smug look of off Regina's face.

Regina, for the better part of an hour, watched Emma easily and confidently moved through the kitchen. The food smelt delightful and Regina was sure she would be making Emma cook much more from now on.

Regina smiled softly at her own thoughts, Emma could and would be cooking a lot more because she would be staying over. Regina couldn't believe that in three small days everything with Emma had gone from zero to one hundred- it was almost a dream. And while staring at Emma's back as she stood by the stove Regina pinched herself- how on earth had she been forgiven so deeply and seriously by the gods that this was actually possible- Happiness, a second chance a true love.

Taking a deep breath, Regina let herself float freely for a moment before exhaling. She hadn't felt this relaxed, this light and stress-free in more years than she could remember. And with that feeling of contentment, Regina found a rhythm in her heart stretching out to the rest of her body.

Regina moved across the living area to the stereo and plugged in her phone. And as the music began to play Regina came to Emma's side.

"Dance with me?" Regina asked softly.

Emma turned from her cooking, "Of course," She said as she smiled at Regina.

It wasn't until Emma had Regina in her arms and lyrics started to float through the air that she realised what song was playing. It wasn't an odd choice for Regina, Emma thought- however still a good one.

 _Candy  
She's sweet like candy in my veins  
Baby, I'm dying for another taste  
And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunders getting louder and louder  
Baby you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it_

Emma and Regina swayed easily to the electric beat. Emma's arms around Regina's waist and Regina's hands lost somewhere in Emma's hair.

The song began to wind down and Emma took that moment to softly pull away from Regina and step back into the kitchen. With her hands feeling empty Regina reached for her wine in Emma's absences and continued to dance as the next song began to play.

 _"I got a girl crush  
Hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush"_

Regina sang along with the song.

Emma turned from her kitchen duties and began to dramatically lip sync, "Harry!" She said smiling.

Regina rolled her eyes, with a small laugh, still trying to sing.

 _"I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, 'cause they taste like you  
I want to drown myself  
In a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much  
And I've got a girl crush  
I've got a girl crush"_

"Me too," Emma agreed as she looked up from the bench to look at Regina.

Regina smiled at Emma but continued to sing and dance on her own. She just felt so light and free, and dancing seemed to express her feelings while keeping her grounded, which was probably just want she needed at that moment.

"Dinner is ready," Emma called softly as the song faded out.

Regina nodded in acknowledgement as she collected her phone from the stereo. "I'm just going to freshen up," She smiled taking herself out of the living area and into the bathroom.

Regina stared at herself in the mirror while she ran her hands under cold water. Today that been so fun and Regina hadn't wanted to ruin it with endless deathly thoughts, but it seemed her mind had different plans. Regina continued to stare at herself, her hands ice cold and still, she didn't move. Because it was so easy to let her intrusive thoughts take over. A simple wash up and yet, here Regina was, five minutes later and the water was still running. Her thoughts paralysing her.

She wanted to plan so far ahead in her future, she wanted everything with Emma to be out on the table, she wanted to know everything Emma felt and how exactly she felt it. Because what if it wasn't what she felt. She shook her head, pull her hands from the ice-cold water and lightly slapped her cheeks. No, she thought, she couldn't go down this path any further. She would have to learn to take the back seat for a little while.

And just as Regina was about to open the door the was a small knock came from the other side. "Regina?" Emma's voice called.

Regina took a deep breath and opened the door. "Yes," She smiled softly.

"Dinner is getting cold." Emma offered, though that's probably not why she was actually there. Perhaps she was checking up on Regina.

"We best get out there then," Regina smiled as she headed out to the kitchen.

It was there that Regina found two plates neatly set on the kitchen bench. The food looked and smelt wonderful.

"This," Regina said breathlessly. "Amazing," She eventually finished.

"Thanks," Emma smiled as she pulled out a stool for Regina to sit on.

"Thanks," Regina returned in Emma's tone. She and Emma shared a small laugh. "Seriously though, thank you, this looks amazing."

Emma nodded. "I told you I could cook," Emma said.

"Let me taste it first," Regina laughed. Sometimes it was too easy to tease Emma.

"Ouch," Emma said between laughs.

The two fell into a comfortable silence and began on their meals.

After quite a few minutes of silence Regina spoke, "Okay, you actually can cook." Regina admitted as though she were admitting defeat.

"I know," Emma nodded, a cocky and confident grin plastered on her face.

"Hmm," Regina nodded. "I suppose I don't know everything about you after all," Regina offered in a light tone before taking her last bite of food.

"More and more every day, Gina," Emma said softly after taking a moment to finished her mouthful.

Regina smiled, she liked that- she wanted to know everything there was to know about one Emma Swan. "So then, tell me, how did you learn to cook Almond Crusted Chicken and Peach Salad?"

Emma grinned and shrugged. "A girls gotta have her mystery." Emma offered.

"Better not be for dating options," Regina glared, though it was a playful glare Regina was more than serious.

Emma shook her head. "Well, hopefully, we can continue to date, so I don't want you to know all of my secrets on the first date," Emma explained.

"Is this a first date?" Regina smiled at Emma, their eyes locking.

Emma gulped and pulled at her collar. "Geez, I hope so." Emma laughed a little.

"I think so," Regina smiled, her hand smoothly moving to Emma's thigh. "And is there desert for this fine first date?" Regina smiled, her thumb now rubbing small circles on Emma's upper thigh.

"Mhmm," Emma hummed, and before Regina could ask any questions Emma was pulling a small piece of paper out of her pocket. "kind of," She corrected herself as she handed Regina the piece of paper.

Regina took it quickly and curiously.

 _Watching you now  
sway sway baby  
and I ask myself how  
I'm gettin' so lucky lately._

 _And baby there's no doubt  
my heart wants to scream and shout_

 _Hold me tight  
show me the night  
and baby please  
I ask that you might  
let this take flight_

 _And if you will allow  
I'd love to go steady  
And I will vow  
to love you greatly._

Regina had read that poem at least five times over before she even dared to look up at Emma.

"I-" Regina began, but truly she hadn't a clue what to say. "I don't know what to say," Regina said after a long silence.

"Say you're in this with me," Emma suggested, her left hand moving to Regina's cheek in a caress. "Because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you now."

Regina smiled and leant into Emma's hand. This moment seemed to perfect. "I meant what I said last night, Emma, all of me it a lot." Because if Emma really wanted this- _Regina_ \- then she should know what she is getting herself into.

Emma nodded softly, "I want to be with you Regina, I want to be with you. Seriously, completely, and last night should prove that I am capable to take all of you," Emma's voice was so soft, so sincere and true and it just about made Regina's heart leap into her throat.

Regina could feel tears prickling in her eyes, and lord she prayed Emma couldn't seem them. "Sex is one thing, but when I love, I love hard, its full on. You'll have all over me, all of my focus. You'll see me, see everything, and I will be completely yours." Regina explained, and still, Emma caressed her softly.

"Regina, I want nothing less." Emma moved closer. "I want you, and I have for so damn long. The love I have for you is like nothing I have ever felt." Emma's right hand now taking place on Regina's other cheek.

"This is not something you can take lightly. If you want to leave you can, I won't hold it against you. But know that for me, it is all or nothing and I need the same from you." Regina knew herself, knew her own feelings and just how had she fell when it came to this kind of love, so telling Emma all of this wasn't to scare her away but instead to warn her- because Emma walking away now would hurt far less than Emma leaving in a few months' time.

Emma shook her head, and she too had tears in her eyes. "Regina," She cooed. "You have got all of me, I want nothing more than to be with you." And with that Emma kissed Regina, hard.

And Regina easily melted into the kiss, because she could feel it, just how sincere and honest Emma was being.

Emma slowly pulled from the kiss. "I will tell you every day for the rest of my life that I love you with all my heart."

Regina smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips as a stray tear fell. "This on the first date?" She grinned through watery eyes. "I can't wait for the second." Regina took a deep shaky breath. "I love you too,"

"I guess that would be moving in together?" Emma jested.

Regina nodded, a grin taking over her watery smile. "Then I think we should set the wedding date now," Regina teased.

"Handfasting," Emma corrected playfully. "And when shall we tell Henry he is going to be a big brother?"

"Probably when we surprise him with the cat we are going to buy," Regina quipped back in seconds.

Emma nodded, a full-hearted laugh bubbling from her chest. "I love you," She said between laughs.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're an idiot," Regina teased, though she was truly happy Emma was ready to take on the world with her.

"Yours," Emma corrected as her laughing came to a stop.

"These," Regina said as she pushed Emma's collar to the side and lightly traced purple marks, "These say that for me,"

"Maybe they don't," Emma suggested, a cock to her brow and a devilish glint in her eye. "Maybe you should make it more obvious." Emma's voice told Regina this was a challenge, just as much as the hand she had placed on Regina's thigh. The unmistakable smell of wine and Chanel No 5 drawing Emma closer.

Regina pursed her lips, a faint _Oh_ on her breath. Regina leant closer to Emma, her lips brushing along Emma's jaw and across to her pulse point. After biting soft skin Regina was rewarded with a sweet moan dripping from Emma's lips. Regina pulled away ever so slightly and pressed her lips to Emma's ear, "Well, we can't have that." She smiled, Emma's grip on her thigh tightening.

Emma agreed with a hum, "I think maybe," She gulped, her voice betraying her, but she hadn't a need to finish her sentence, not when Regina had taken back to kissing her neck- not when her thoughts were so cloudy.

"I think, maybe, we should head to the bedroom." Regina grinned, pulling away from Emma's neck only to take her hand and led her towards the bedroom.

Emma eagerly followed Regina, allowing Regina to unbutton her shirt as they walked. Emma's shirt hit the floor the second they stepped into the bedroom. And soon Regina was out of her heals and her own dress.

"Oh, Em," Regina took a deep breath before nodding slowly, "definitely throw-me against-a-wall-and-fuck-me hot," Regina brushed her fingers across Emma's stomach and settled at the bottom of Emma's black lacy bra. The black lacy bra. The bra Emma had chosen while they had been shopping together. The strappy number that gave Regina a clear view of Emma's already tight nipples.

"You _don't_ want to jump me?" Emma made a faux hurt face.

"No," Regina shook her head. "I want you up against that wall," It wasn't a wish, it wasn't a hope, it was an order.

One that Emma easily followed. Stepping backwards Emma quickly found the cool wall colliding with her back. "Anything else you want, My Majesty?" Emma questioned.

Regina could feel a low growl rumbling from the bottom of her now every try throat. She hadn't heard that title in _that_ tone in a very, very long time. It was a pleasure she had forgotten. "Take your pants off," Regina ordered before stepping closer to Emma, right into her personal space. Close enough to smell every inch of her skin, and if leather and coffee were to be bottled into perfume Regina was sure that this is exactly how it would smell.

"Is that all?" Emma asked as she dramatically dropped her pants to the ground.

Regina nodded, spending entirely too long staring at Emma's matching underwear. "For now," And then Regina was kissing Emma. Her body trapping Emma against the wall.

A storm brewing, electric firing and growls of hunger that felt almost to animalistic. Almost.

"Regina," Emma broke breathlessly from the kiss to plead with the woman before her. "Please,"

"You don't get to call me Regina, not tonight."

"My Majesty," Emma corrected herself, "Please," Her eyes lust filled, her skin begging to be touched.

"Please what?" Regina questioned sternly. Her grip on Emma's bicep tightening.

"Touch me," Emma begged. "Fuck me," She pleaded. "Devourer me," She whimpered. There was something to be said about this moment, about Emma's willingness to have absolutely no control. If the past was any indicator nobody would call Emma Swan the submissive type, in fact, quite the opposite; she was dominating, perhaps her ventures never stretched into the realm of BDSM, but, dominate none the less. And now, now Emma was offering Regina everything she had, no questions, not a doubt in her mind. Because this was all of Regina, and that is exactly what Emma wanted.

"I've barely had the pleasure to tease you," Regina scolded. "And here you are, begging for everything," Regina trailed a finger up Emma's bicep, neck and the stopped at Emma's chin, tilting it so Emma would look her in the eyes. "I don't think you understand. When you call me Your Majesty you don't get a say." Regina took a moment, a soft caring moment, and looked deeply into Emma's eyes as if to ask for consent- to ask if this was okay with Emma.

Emma nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, My Majesty." Emma ducked her head. "It won't happen again."

"Good," Regina cooed. "Now, take this off," She demanded as she pulled at the bottom of Emma's bra.

Emma was quick to get her bra off and throw it halfway across the room- happy to never see it again if it meant making Regina happy. Regina hummed in approval, her lips once again finding Emma's neck and making a slow, wet and hot trail of kisses towards Emma's chest.

Emma moaned with approval and enjoyment as soon as Regina's lips had wrapped around her right nipple. Regina's left hand coming to message Emma's left breast- sometimes it was the simple things that coursed the big reactions. Regina heard Emma's head thump against the wall, a string of low moans following; of pleasure or pain, she didn't know. But Emma's whole body arched into Regina's touch so there was little to stop Regina.

Before Emma could enjoy anything for too long Regina's mouth was moving south. Kissing and licking along Emma's abdomen Regina made her way to Emma's hips. And soon she was kneeling in front of Emma. Now, this position was usually opposed by Regina, however, with Emma, nothing seemed off the table, especially not this small act- even if it meant Regina was forfeiting some power.

Regina took a moment to herself, her hands lingering on Emma's thighs, her eyes tracing Emma's swan tattoo. Her thoughts taking her almost too far away; to a place where this wasn't a position of sexual offering, but rather something else; something more. Regina could feel her heart racing, her hands shaking ever so slightly, and slowly- softly- Emma entwined her fingers with Regina's.

"Regina," Emma whispered softly, drawing Regina from thought.

Regina looked up at Emma, catching her eyes. A for a long moment they just watched each other, the world falling away and leaving them alone- leaving them with nothing but each other. Regina wondered if Emma was thinking what she was thinking, wondered if Emma's shallow breathing was for the same reason Regina's hands were still shaking. But, probably not, and so, Regina pushed forward.

Unlacing her fingers from Emma's Regina moved to the hem of Emma's underwear, pulling slowly, but this explicit intention. Finally- after tossing Emma's underwear across the room- Regina was free of obstacles, and thus, Regina was free to rain down a storm of pleasure and plain on Emma Swan's body.

Emma's pale skin now raked with red marks, ones that she wouldn't soon forget. Red marks that Regina had intended to course just the right amount of pain. Regina moved her lips from pale hips to the top of Emma's vulva, her hands finding solace on the backs of Emma's thighs, grip ever tightening. Pulling Emma forward, she stumbled, ever so slightly, and Regina took that moment to press her tongue between Emma's folds. The taste of arousal quick to grace Regina's taste buds.

"Sweet Sappho," Regina murmured against Emma's warm skin. For this was a pleasure she would never get tired of- No, no, the taste of Emma Swan was complete heaven.

"Regina," Emma begged breathlessly.

Regina dug her nails into Emma's thighs, glaring up at her as she did so.

Emma knew her mistake immediately. "My Majesty, please," Emma begged.

Regina grinned, her eyes falling back to Emma's sweet tattoo. "Better," Regina whispered. Her tongue finding warmth within Emma's folds once more.

Regina slowly twisted her tongue, up and down, assaulting Emma's already sensitive clitoris. Emma's eager moans only spurred Regina on. Because turning Emma on turned her on. Regina's hands slowly trailed from the backs of Emma's thighs, up past her hips and along her sides, and finally coming to rest at Emma's breasts. Regina's thumbs brushing small circles over Emma's nipples.

Emma moaned, her head lolling to the side. Because Regina knew exactly what she was doing. Emma's whole back arched, thrusting her breasts further into Regina's hands and moving her pelvis closer to Regina's mouth for more friction. Emma thrusted with Regina's movements, needing it harder- faster. "My Majesty, I want to cum."

With what seemed like no warning Regina pulled back from Emma, "Not yet," Regina growled. Her thumbs no longer circling and twisting at Emma's nipples, instead, Regina moved her hands to the wall and pulled herself from the ground. Her height just a few inches short of Emma's.

"Please," Emma begged, her hands moving to Regina's hips and pulling her closer- so close that there was no air between their bodies.

Regina moved a hand to Emma's neck, lightly caressing soft skin covered in purple marks. "Turn around," Regina instructed, and Emma did exactly that. "Flat against the wall," Regina said as she pushed Emma's shoulders until she could push no more. Regina moved a foot between Emma's legs and kicked them apart ever so slightly. Their heights now matching as the distance between Emma's legs grew.

Regina kissed along the left side of Emma's jaw- the right tightly pressed against the wall. "Perhaps," Regina purred as she captured Emma's earlobe with her teeth. "Now," She let it go, her lips pushing into Emma's ear. "If you beg just right," Regina's right hand found Emma's arse and cupped it tightly. "I might let you cum."

Emma's nails clawed along the wall, her hands coming into a tight fist. "My Majesty, please fuck me, please let me cum for you," Emma whispered, her eyes falling shut. "Because I am yours, and I want you to see just how much I need you."

Regina smiled wickedly. Her free hand grabbing tightly at Emma's left breast. "You are mine," Regina confirmed. "And I know exactly how much you need me; you're dripping for me." Which was true by the way.

"Please," Emma whispered again, "Regina," Emma knew saying that name would get her in trouble, but she couldn't help it. "I am yours, and I will be entirely for eternity," Emma craned her neck even more and open her eyes, looking directly at Regina. "So please, claim me, claim me over and over- because _I need you."_

Regina had wanted to be angry, annoyed at that use of her name, she had wanted to punish Emma, but she couldn't find it in herself- not after Emma's loving confession. "Maybe what you need is," Regina trailed off, her right slipping between Emma's legs and easily finding wetness. "This," Regina husked into Emma's ear as she pushed two fingers inside of Emma.

"Yes!" Emma moaned. Quickly finding Regina's rhythm Emma began to rock up and down on Regina's fingers.

"Good girl," Regina cooed into Emma's ear. Her left hand going to Emma's hip to help steady and rock Emma's body.

Emma let out a string of moans, loud and low. However, all Regina heard was More, and so that's what Emma got. On an outwards thrust Regina decided to add a third finger.

"Fuck yes! Regina," Emma called, her hands coming from the wall and slipping into her own hair. Clutching at her roots in an attempt to ground herself.

Regina pushed Emma even harder against the wall with her own body. Stuck in a moment of pleasure and pain, Regina wanted to inflict both. Her nails digging into the soft skin of Emma's hip as she coached Emma's bouncing.

The two moved faster and harder together. Two hearts beating as one. Emma's walls tightening just as Regina's grip did.

"I need you," Emma called between breathless moans.

And for a moment Regina smiled softly in Emma's neck. "And I need you," She kissed Emma's neck. "To cum," She finished as she whispered into Emma's ear.

And just like clockwork, Emma did. Her eyes slammed such as a sweet yet terribly large wave of ecstasy came crashing over Emma. Her whole body shook before tightening, and as it did Regina stopped her movements- yet to remove her fingers.

Emma moaned softly, a sound of approval escaping her lips. "Regina," Emma called sweetly. Her eyes opening, her hands falling to her sides.

"Emma," Regina returned sweetly. Her fingers wiggly ever so slightly before slowly coming out.

Emma whined at the lost because the feeling of Regina filling her complete was complete ecstasy.

"I know," Regina cooed, moving an inch back from Emma- enough for Emma to turn slowly in her arms. "I know," Regina said again, this time with Emma facing her- looking straight into her eyes. And with what seemed like conformation Regina lifted her fingers to her mouth and begun to suck them clean, enjoying Emma's taste as she did.

Emma moaned a little while watching Regina enjoy herself. It was a sight to be seen.

"Bed?" Emma question hopefully after a moment- hoping her legs could carry her that far.

Regina nodded, slipping an arm around Emma's waist and walking her to the bed. Emma was quick to lay down- on her back right in the middle of the bed. Regina grinned at Emma, as she shook her head. "If you are a bed-hog prepare to never sleep in my bed," Regina threatened lightly.

Emma opened her eyes ever so slightly to look at Regina. "Mm not, promise." She closed her eyes again and patted the bed lightly. "But this just means I get to be close to you,"

Regina smiled lovingly at Emma before climbing onto the bed, and then onto Emma- Straddling her waist. "You can always be close to me," Regina offered sweetly.

Emma mumbled something that sounded like an agreement. "That was amazing,"

Regina looked down at Emma's hands running up her thighs. "You're amazing," Regina returned.

Emma opened her eyes, "No, seriously… AH-May-Zing."

Regina nodded, leaning down, her lips just hovering over Emma's. "I love you," Regina whispered before kissing Emma with all her mite.

Regina fell into the kiss. It was so alive. So, when her bra came slipping from her shoulders she truly was surprised, she hadn't at all registered Emma's movements. Regina pulled back from the kiss a little and tossed her bra to the ground.

"Better," Emma grinned. Her eyes raking over Regina's exposed chest- her nipples already hard.

Regina would have responded with words, but Emma's fingers had found her nipples, and so, rather than a witty remark Emma received a moan.

"Good?" Emma smiled, her fingers twisting and pulling at Regina's nipples lazily.

Regina nodded, her head lolling back a little. "Yeah," She husked.

"Don't get too comfortable," Emma warned, her hands slipping from Regina's breast. "First things first, I need these off," Emma said while pulling at Regina's G-String.

Regina nodded. Slipping off of Emma's lap she quickly removed her last item of clothing.

"Much better," Emma grinned, while offering her thighs to Regina once more.

And so, Regina took the same position. "I couldn't stay away for too long," Regina mentioned before going back in for another kiss.

The two spent a long moment just kissing. Their hands trailing each other's bodies. It was sweet, relaxing and loving. That was until Emma upped the game. Her fingers slipping to Regina's inner thighs, stroking, teasing.

Regina pulled from the kiss and took a moment to look at Emma. "Don't tease me," She demanded- though her words were no longer filled with bite.

"But you can tease me?" Emma smirked.

Regina nodded, "And in turning you on and making you cum, I turned myself on immensely." Regina lightly grabbed Emma's wrist. "Check for yourself." She offered, though perhaps Emma didn't have much choice because soon enough Regina was pushing Emma's hand towards her vulva.

"My," Emma grinned, her fingers barely between Regina's folds and yet already soaked in arousal. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," Emma smirked, before quickly inserting one finger inside of Regina.

A finger that Regina takes graciously. Already rocking up and down on it, Regina placed her hands onto Emma's chest. "Emma," Regina breathed out, her body aching for more. "Please, more." And Emma is kind enough to grant her that- another finger.

They find a rhythm quickly, they seem to be good at that. Their bodies are in sync- I would go as far to say they were made for each other.

"God, Regina," Emma moaned. "You are so fucking beautiful."

Regina's eyes are closed, but she can guess the way Emma's eyes are sparkling at her. It's that beautiful look, the one she couldn't place- until now.

"Mmm, Em, more," Regina pleaded, her pace getting even faster now.

And Emma is quick to add a third finger. And moan following. "I want you to cum for me," Emma says, she can feel Regina's walls tightening around her fingers.

Regina opened her eyes to find Emma staring back at her. And perhaps it's because Emma had asked so nicely, or perhaps it's the look in Emma's eyes, but either way, Regina finds that her body can't hold on any longer. Her orgasm rocks her entire body like a storm would the ocean. Hard, messy and yet, completely beautiful.

Regina took a long minute to regain herself. And once she had she wordlessly instructed Emma to remove her fingers before sliding onto the mattress on Emma's right. Regina tucked herself into Emma's body, an arm slung over Emma's waist.

"Is that what you wanted?" Regina questioned softly.

Emma nodded. "More than," She admitted, briefly kissing Regina's forehead.

The two fell into a long and comfortable silence after that. Both content, both satisfied, and both completely in love with one another. Happy. That's what that feeling was.

"We're going home tomorrow," Emma whispered into the silent room. It had quite possibly been half an hour since either of them at spoken.

"Mhmm," Regina agreed. Because they were, and that meant they would officially start their lives together.


	11. Home Coming

I'm trash, its been like a year? Sorry! Life got in the way, but I love this story so much I couldn't leave it unfinished.

Hope its worth the wait lol

...

The drive back to Storybrooke had begun no more than two hours after sunrise on Monday morning. Regina and Emma were eager to get home.

Regina heard Emma softly groaning from the passenger's seat, a disturbed napper waking, once more, to the late morning sun.

"It's only been two hours?" Emma sighed, she was hoping they would have been at the Storybrooke limits by now.

Regina nodded slowly, "Not too long over the Housatonic River."

"I can't believe I let you drive," Emma mumbled after a long moment of silence, her still head resting against the passenger side window.

"You didn't let me," Regina smirked, she would be driving whether Emma wanted her to or not; this car was too much power to give up.

Emma grumbled in agreement, knowing full well what Regina meant. "Guess the Evil Queen can never fully give up power, huh?" Emma grinned, lifting her head from the window to look at Regina.

Regina acted innocent for all of a second before her face pulled into a look that perfectly mirrored the Evil Queen's. "Not if it means giving up power like this," Regina said seriously. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened before she revved the car faster and shifted into a higher gear. The open stretch of road before them allowed Regina to push the limits, or the car and the law. Regina slowed back down to the speed limit as the area around them became a little more populated.

"If you don't make the upgrade I will," Regina mused, softly stroking the dashboard. "I'd name her Lola," Regina paused for a moment, "Because she's a showgirl," she singsonged.

"They fell in love," Emma sung in the background, clearly referring- in this particular moment- to Regina and the car.

"We're so young, we have each other," Regina continued to sing. "Who could ask for more?"

Emma rolled her eyes dramatically at Regina, a small laugh erupting from her chest. "If I'm Rico in this situation I will be so mad." Emma joked.

Regina shook her head and took a quick second to look at Emma. "Definitely my Tony."

"Dead?" Emma squeaked, several octaves above normal.

Regina shook her head and laughed. "Okay, perhaps don't deconstruct the song word by word,"

Emma shrugged, "Sometimes ya girl has nothing better to do. I swear the Radio is stuck on a throwback channel in the Station."

"Did the Sheriff just admit to slacking off on the job?" Regina questioned, her tone harsh and anyone but Emma would have taken her seriously. "Because as the Mayor I will have to look into that."

"What?" Emma raised her brows. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Well, I'll have to conduct a full investigation, but I may very well have too." Regina grinned, her eyes still on the road.

Emma winked at Regina, finding no need to voice a response. And soon after that, the two fell into a comfortable silence that occasionally consisted of them singing together when a 'banger' came on.

It was getting too late morning, a time that Emma would happily consider brunch time.

"Hey," Emma said softly.

"Hey," Regina returned.

"Food?" Emma questioned, her stomach looking forward to her first proper meal of the day- because coffee at 7am isn't 'a proper meal.'

"Food," Regina agreed.

And soon enough Regina was pulling off the highway. Easily and quickly finding a small area of shops Regina parked the car. She took a moment to watch Emma struggle, under the weight of her own tiredness, to get up and out of the car.

Regina swiftly moved from her position in the car and began to move towards the small row of shops.

"Leave me here," Emma groaned, leaning on the hood of the car. "I'm too tired to go on,"

Regina stopped walking but refused to turn back. "Maybe you should have gotten more sleep." Regina's grin was wicked, not that Emma could see it- though perhaps she could hear it.

Regina heard gravel stir, Emma's footsteps and a low sultry voice so very close to her ear. "And whose fault is that?"

Emma's hands moved to Regina's waist. Regina felt Emma pull her closer, her back now meeting Emma's front. "I don't know what you're talking about," Regina stated sternly, still refusing to look back to Emma.

"I think you might," Emma's grip tightened, her breath even closer to Regina's ear.

Regina took a deep breath. "Don't blame me," Regina took a few steps away from Emma before turning back to face her. "for the things you begged for."

"Oh?" Emma grinned, quickly moving towards Regina only to wrap an arm around her waist.

Regina nodded, wrapping her arm around Emma's shoulders. "Mhmm,"

The two shared a small laugh and that was enough, arm in arm they walked off towards the smell of food and coffee.

"I'm a little scared," Emma whispered between bites of her breakfast.

"About going home?" Regina questioned gently.

"Snow will have more than a few things to say." Emma stated.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "She probably will." Regina moved a hand from her coffee cup and placed it softly on Emma's thigh. "But we can deal with that together," Regina added hopefully.

Emma placed her hand atop Regina's and smiled at the soft gesture. "Together?"

Regina nodded. "Together." Regina entwined her fingers with Emma's. "We're in this together, so whatever Snow's reaction- whatever we face- we will do it together."

"I like that." Emma sighed contently. "Together." She smiled.

Regina smiled softly at Emma hoping to convey her feelings, her love, because she needed Emma to know that she was in this- they were in this together. Regina loved Emma, there was no denying that anymore and Regina was so thankful for this weekend trip- it was truly a trip of a lifetime.

After a classic contrasting breakfast of salad VS cheese toasty, the two women made a move to the adjoining quickie mart. Because, of course, Emma had refused to get back into the car without a large supply of snacks. With that task complete Regina and Emma were back into the car and pulling out onto the highway.

…

"Not long now," Regina spoke softly.

Emma looked up from her book to see the Storybrooke limits sign, a sign that she was oddly happy to see. "And the day is only halfway through."

Regina nodded slowly. "Perhaps we can sneak home and avoid everyone until tomorrow." She laughed a little.

"You, Regina Mills, mother of the century, wants to avoid Henry- our beautiful son?" Emma chuckled.

Regina shrugged. "Another glorious day in this bubble wouldn't hurt me." She grinned, catching Emma's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

Emma hummed in agreement. "Oh, I could do with another day in this bubble."

"Me, you, the entire house to ourselves," Regina said, her voice low and suggestive.

"You need say no more, I'm sold." Emma smiled, her hand slipping across to Regina's right thigh.

And so, it was a plan. Emma messaged the family group chat letting everyone know that wouldn't be home until tomorrow and that was that.

Once getting into town Regina drove quickly and swiftly towards the Mills manor. Regina was quick to pull into the garage, shutting off the engine seconds later and taking no time to stop before getting out of the car.

"Perhaps we should just get our bags later," Regina dramatically shrugged as she walked backwards towards the door.

Emma just about jumped out of the car and followed Regina into the house.

The two couldn't even make it up the stairs, to consumed by each other. To consumed by love and lust. Kissing, bodies pressed together and soon enough Regina was pinned against the foyer wall, Emma's hands roaming her body.

"Em," Regina moaned as Emma's kissing moved to her neck. "So good," Regina whispered breathlessly.

Emma hummed in acknowledgement as she moved her tongue out against Regina's skin and began to make small circles. Regina could feel every movement, her skin- her senses on fire. Then, suddenly her skin was being sucked sharply between Emma's lips. It was the type of pain Regina craved, the type of pain that set Regina's soul of fire.

Emma pulled back a little to lock eyes with Regina. "I want you," Emma almost growled. Arousal, desire and want clear in her eyes.

"Then take me," Regina practically demanded before closing the gap between them and kissing Emma hard.

Regina didn't need to tell Emma twice. Emma's hands were already on a one-way trip down south.

Regina could feel Emma pulling at the zipper on her pants, and soon enough Regina felt Emma's hand slip between fabrics. So close, and yet so far. Regina moaned as Emma began to lightly rub the line along her labia. Regina was so distracted with pleasure that she couldn't truly recognise the rattling sound in the background as keys opening a door until it was too late- until the door was wide open and all she could hear was a loud and shrill shriek.

Emma's hands, Emma's entire body was quick to move away from Regina's and instantly Regina missed the contact. Then it all sort of clicked. Snow was standing in the doorway, staring- wide eye- at the two of them in complete shock.

Emma had retreated, arms crossed and slowly backing away from her mother. Regina, on the other hand, was still, shocked and yet confidently unwavering. Still against the wall, pants untouched- undone and hands by her side.

"Snow?" Emma finally asked her voice a squeak.

Snow's eyes widen even more before falling back to normal. "I'm sorry." She managed, though she made no attempted to hide her eyes or turn away- let alone leave.

"Why are you here?" Regina's voice was stronger, more forceful.

"Plants," Snow shrugged a little and held up a key. "Henry's key," she explained.

"We were gone a few days, not a month." Regina did up her pants before crossing her arms.

Snow nodded awkwardly. "After Emma's message Henry thought it might be a nice thing, and so I offered to help."

Knowing this was Henry's idea Regina couldn't stay mad, however, she still wasn't pleased that Snow was in the foyer- her mouth still open in bewilderment.

"And," Snow began. "We thought you'd be back tomorrow. I didn't think I'd be interrupting," She paused and took a depth breath. "This," Snow said, her hands dramatically gesturing at the two women before her.

"Well, you have," Regina returned quickly.

"Yes," Snow nodded. "What exactly have I interrupted?" She asked cautiously.

Before Regina could answer, Emma, stepped further into the foyer and spoke. "A conversation for tomorrow."

Snow nodded. "Right. Sorry." She seemed sweet and sincere, not that that was helping either Regina or Emma's current moods. "Tomorrow." And with that Snow was gone- front door neatly closed behind her.

"Well fuck," Emma sighed, her hands falling to her sides with a loud slap.

"Not exactly how I imagined telling your mother, but sure." Regina shook her head with a small laugh. Though she was annoyed, she couldn't help but find the humour in it.

Regina noticed a small smile come to Emma's face. "Maybe you got to destroy her happiness after all." Emma sassed

Regina laughed, properly and loudly. "If only I had known that thirty-five years ago."

Emma laughed. "Yep, just fuck the princess and all your woes would have been forgotten."

Regina faked a gag and clutched her chest. "Don't remind me how young you are. The world of technically isn't our friend."

Emma stepped over to Regina and softly held her cheek. "Not my fault you're a cradle snatcher." Emma went in for the kill shot and it completely cracked her up.

Regina was in shock, though still laughing with Emma. Her wit had gotten so much better and faster over the years. "You're 38," Regina quoted Emma from not so long ago. "You're the worst." Regina laughed.

"Not when we get into technically." Emma grinned.

Regina smiled and shook her head. "I hate you."

"You love me." Emma corrected.

"I do," Regina confirmed. "But you're still the worst." She smiled.

Emma nodded. "Can't argue." She shrugged. "So, what's the bet that Snow won't let this age thing go."

Regina groaned a little, not for the serious conversation afoot but because she knew Snow's reaction wasn't going to be easy to deal with. "Not sure she will," Regina paused, taking a moment to think. "She'll be happy we're happy, but I think she will always resent the fact that I'm dating her daughter."

"You aren't all that bad." Emma joked. "A tiny precious little kitten, in wolf's clothing."

"Thanks," Regina drew out as she gave Emma a small laugh and an eye-roll.

"You know her opinion doesn't matter to me, right?" Emma asked softly. A tender caress of Regina's arm.

Regina scrunched up her face a little and made a noise that sounded somewhat like agreeance.

"Well, to clarify," Emma said loving as her hand moved to Regina's cheek. "Her opinion about this doesn't matter because I love you and you make me happy."

Regina looked curiously at Emma for a moment. "Do you think Charming knows yet?"

Emma smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Probably."

"I was at least hoping to tell Henry." Regina said, assuming he too would already know.

"Same," Emma agreed softly. "Now, rewinding for a second. I need you to hear me when I say Snow's opinion doesn't matter to me and won't change the fact that I love you."

Emma knew deep down that Regina knew that, but Emma needed her to acknowledge it.

Regina smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist to draw her closer. "I know, and I love you too. I'm just not looking forward to the mental drain that Snow's reaction is going to have."

"Neither, but at least we can work through it together." Emma kissed Regina as if to reassure her.

…

The next morning came sooner than either Regina or Emma wanted. The coffee they were drinking didn't seem to help all that morning. A night they had hoped to spend naked and under the covers turned into one of emotions and serious conversations.

Emma had woken up first, after very little sleep, to the sound of her phone ringing. Snow has called at the earliest acceptable hour. She too had had a sleepless night and practically begged Emma to let her bring Henry and Charming over so they could share the news. Emma, in a sleepy haze, had agreed to a 9am breakfast at the Mills manor.

"Sleepy you isn't to be trusted," Regina groaned from behind her coffee mug- though, there was a small smile on her lips.

Emma laughed. "Ah yes, sleepy me as gotten awake me in so a lot of trouble over the years."

"Consider yourself in trouble." Regina sassed as she placed her mug down onto the kitchen island.

Regina watched as Emma pouted as screwed up her face. "Me no likey."

Regina shook her head with a laugh. "Me no likey that your parents are due here in," She checked her watch. "Two Minutes."

"At least they're bringing the breakfast?" Emma winced a little and forced a grin.

Regina nodded slowly and hummed in agreement. "I still can't believe she hasn't told anyone." Regina was in complete disbelief, no way in hell could Snow keep a secret- I mean, that's literally why they are where they are.

Emma had no time to respond. Instead, they heard the front door opening and multiple sets of footsteps.

"Ma! Mum!" Henry was the first into the kitchen, and most certainly the first hugging them.

"We missed you, Henry." Regina cooed softly as she planted a kiss on her son's cheek.

"Hasn't been that long," Henry laughed as he pulled from the hug.

"It has in mum years," Emma joked as she playfully roughed Henry's hair. "In fact, its been at least 5 years."

Henry groaned, his mothers could be overbearing sometimes- though he knew it was all from a place of love. "'Mum years'" He air quoted. "More like love bubble."

Regina tensed, and she saw Emma do the exact same. Had Snow failed to keep the secret. Regina could feel herself panicking and did everything she could to keep it from showing. Was Henry angry that they hadn't told him, was he angry that they were together, period.

Henry held up his hands like a white flag. "Just busting your chops," He winced, in a way much like his blonde mother. "Clearly my 'observational'" He air quoted, "humour, isn't too your liking."

Regina saw Emma relax before she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Emma, Regina," Charming greeted kindly as he entered the kitchen. Granny's Dinner bags filling his arms.

"Hey, Dad," Emma returned sweetly as she helped him set the bags down. "How about we eat outside on the deck. Beautiful day for it." Emma said, knowing that everyone would be better off with fresh air and their own space.

"Great idea, Emma." Regina smiled and was quick to get the food and everyone outside.

Once everyone was outside eating had begun quickly, which subsequently meant that no one was talking. Mouths full, the easiest way to defuse a situation. Regina thought.

"So, how'd you get Ma out of bed so early?" Henry asked Regina mid-mouthful.

"Pardon?" Regina asked, annoyed Henry was speaking with his mouthful but also buying herself time.

"So, how'd you get Ma out of bed so early?" Henry asked again after swallowing.

"What makes you think she got me out of bed so early?" Emma chimed in after seeing Regina struggling- though it was only a small tensed muscle in Regina's jaw, Emma knew exactly what it meant.

"Well," Henry began. "Its barely past nine, and New York is like," He shrugged dramatically. "Six hours away."

Emma nodded slowly, clearly, Snow hadn't even mentioned that they were back.

"That's because we got back yesterday." Regina admitted, no point lying if they were just going to come clean later.

Charming and Henry made the same face and noise of confusion.

"What about that message you sent us?" Henry questioned softly. "Then why is Emma awake and here so early for breakfast," Henry's tone had become more accusatory. "She doesn't even eat breakfast." Which was true for the most part. If Emma had it her way she would be asleep until lunch time.

Regina looked over to Emma, who was seated opposite her. "Because she stayed here last night." Regina explained swiftly.

Henry asked "She did?" at the exact same time Charming did.

"I did," Emma confirmed.

"Well if you were that tired after the drive home I would have just stayed with Nan and Pa, you didn't have to lie." Henry said, a little hurt his mothers had lied. It was then Regina cursed herself for raising such an honest young man.

Regina looked over to Emma once more, asking what to do, what to say. They took more than a moment to just look at each other, to have a silent conversation with their eyes, and finally, Emma just nodded. Regina knew it was time.

"Henry," Regina reached for her son's hand. "We came back yesterday, and yes we wanted some time to ourselves before seeing everyone." Deep down Regina knew Henry would have no problem with her relationship with Emma, but still, she found it hard to find the words- perhaps it was the knowing thought that next to her sat Snow White and Prince Charming. "And the reason we lied isn't because we-" She paused, not knowing how to finish.

Thankfully, Emma cut in. "Look, kid, it isn't that we wanted more time away from you or anyone for that matter. Its because we wanted more time together." Emma emphasised her last word hoping Henry would understand.

Regina smiled across to Emma. Thanking the lords Emma was so easily blunt, Regina just nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Henry almost did a double take. His hands slowly moved to cover his mouth. "You-" He choked a little and slapped his hand on the table. "Right, y'all missed April Fools by a few months." He had spent so long only dreaming his mothers would get over themselves and get together- this couldn't actually be happening.

"What's the joke?" Charming questioned from his position at the other end of the table.

Henry rolled his eyes at his mothers and turned towards his Grandfather. "I always make jokes about how they should be together, and finally they are striking back."

"You do? They are?" Charming asked, more than confused- Sure he knew Regina and Emma were close friends, but he saw no reason as to why Henry would think they should be together.

"Yes," Henry confirmed before looking back at Regina, and then to Emma. "You can't joke about your child's hopes and dreams, only to rip them away from him, that's not fair."

Emma laughed a little, her son was so damn smart and yet, so damn dumb. "Kid, we aren't joking."

"W-what?" Henry actually did choke that time. "You're serious?" Henry couldn't believe it- he wouldn't believe Emma as she was likely the mastermind behind such a terrible prank. So, he looked to his other mother. "Mum?"

Regina smiled softly, her son looked too happy and hopeful, and it was in that moment Regina knew that no matter Snow's reaction she and Emma were making the right decision in telling people. "Yes, Henry, seriously. We are together," Regina shifted her gaze across to Emma momentarily. "And we couldn't be happier." Regina watched as Henry's face exploded with joy. His smile was so wide and pure, it was a memory to cherish. "It's about damn time!" He exclaimed.

"You're telling me," Emma grinned towards her son.

"I think I've missed something." Charming said softly, though he was only heard by his wife.

Snow leant over to him, her head softly resting on his shoulder as she watched Henry bounce with joy- getting out of his seat to hug his mothers. "They are together, romantically, intimately."

"Oh," Charming looked down to his wife and smiled. "Regina?" His voice higher now to catch her attention. "Yes?" Regina asked as she- Emma and Henry- turned to face him.

"You're dating my daughter?" He asked, his always so sweet voice now had a stern undertone.

"I am," Regina confirmed with the biggest smile covering her lips. It was something she would never get over. She, Regina Mills- Evil Queen- was dating Emma Swan, love of her life.

"And you love her?" He asked.

"Charming," Snow patted his arm. "It's a little early for that."

"Four days is five mum years, so I'd believe it," Henry joked.

Regina smiled at her son and his joke before turning her focus back to Charming. "I do," She confirmed easily. Loving Emma may actually be one of the easiest and happiest things she has ever done.

"You do?" Henry and Snow asked together, both a little shocked.

"And I love her." Emma confirmed.

"Well," Charming smiled kindly. "Then all I ask is you treat my daughter with the utmost love and respect." And for Charming that would be enough, all he wanted was his darling daughter to be happy.

"I will," Regina smiled as she reached across the table to take Emma's hand. "Emma has made me who I am today, I will always cherish her."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand and smiled. "And I love you, with all my heart."

Charming was pleased, quickly convinced of their happiness and that was enough for him. "Well," He smiled towards his daughter and Regina. "Love is love, and I am just glad you two have found it."

"Thanks, Dad," Emma smiled. "That means a lot."

And for the moment, that seemed to be that. The rest of the breakfast was spent on different topics, that of school, and summer plans, the New York trip. The Swan-Mills family hadn't come back to Regina and Emma's new relationship once, and that was probably for the best.

Snow and Charming had gone home, full stomachs and large smiles. Henry had of course been delighted but didn't press his mothers knowing he'd get all his answer in due time. After breakfast he had disappeared, leaving the house to see a friend. And then there was Regina and Emma, happy to just spend a quiet day at home together, relaxing.

….

It had been months since Emma and Regina had gotten home, mid-September, and they were happier than they ever remember being.

Emma had arranged a beautiful home cooked meal on one faithful Friday night. Henry was at his Grandparent's for the night, and Emma was cooking in the kitchen as she waited for Regina return from work.

"Emma, darling?" Regina called into the house from the foyer. Kicking off her shoes came first, then hanging up her bag, and before Regina could begin her search for Emma she appeared in the dining room, making her way across to Regina.

"Hey," Emma smiled.

"Hey," Regina returned, taking the last step into Emma's personal space and closing the gap to kiss her girlfriend. "You've been cooking?" Regina couldn't place it, but it smelt delicious.

Emma nodded. "Halloumi and chicken salad," Emma informed.

Regina hummed in enjoyment. "Smells delightful,"

"You smell delightful," Emma winked before turning back to the kitchen.

Regina followed. "Candles?" She questioned upon seeing the dining table. "Wine?"

"Romance," Emma explained. "Stay here," Emma instructed before slipping into the kitchen.

And who was Regina to argue. She sat in her chair and waited patiently for Emma's return. It wasn't long before Emma was coming back into the dining room, food and wine aplenty.

"Enchanted path, for Queeny," Emma grinned as she placed a glass in front of Regina.

Regina watched Emma put down the plates of food before taking her own seat next to Regina at the head of the table. "Any reason for this evening?" Regina questioned,

"Because I had a very similar one planned for tomorrow," Regina gazed at Emma curiously.

"Maybe you're bad at keeping secret," Emma smirked, "Maybe I just love you," She shrugged.

"No proper answer then?" Regina glared.

Emma shook her head. "Nuh,"

The two women fell into an easy silence, eating their dinner together was enough for now.

"I love it when you cook for me," Regina smiled after taking a sip of wine to wash down the last of her food.

Emma waggled her eyebrows. "Sexy right?" She grinned.

"Very," Regina winked.

"I could always cook more," Emma suggested with a shrug and soft smile.

"You could." Regina confirmed softly, as she stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." And with that Regina swiftly slipped out of the dining room and upstairs.

Emma was left to finish off her food for a few minutes before Regina made her return.

"Em," Regina called softly from the entryway of the dining room. Leaning her right shoulder against the doorframe.

Emma turned her focus to Regina, watching her in the soft candlelight. "Regina," She returned sweetly.

"I love you," Regina said from her position in the entryway. "I never thought I could love someone the way I love you," It was when Regina began to move closer that Emma could see the tears in Regina's eyes. "Even with Daniel, it was such a different kind of love- But with you, with you, I feel every kind of love I had ever experienced, then some."

"Regina," Emma whispered, "Where is this going?" She breathed out softly.

Then Regina was right in front of Emma. Regina smiled at Emma lovingly before taking a spot on the floor in front of Emma. "Well," Regina pulled a small box from her coat. "I was going to say, I don't want to spend another minute without you by my side." Then Regina was opening the small box.

Emma watched like a hawk and then she saw it, a small silver key. Emma took a deep breath.

"Move in with me, Emma," Regina pulled the ring from the box. "I hate the nights you aren't here, and I can't get enough of the ones when you are here."

Emma grinned, letting out a small chuckle. "Well, I guess this means I'm officially moving in." Emma lent down, taking Regina's cheeks in her hands. "I love you," Emma smiled before kissing her lover.

Regina slowly broke the kiss. "Then I think we should set the wedding date now," Regina smiled softly, bringing them back to a moment they both remembered all too well.

"Well," Emma chuckled, through a watery smile. Then she too was kneeling down to match Regina's position. "Regina," She pulled a small box from her jean pocket.

"Em," Regina whispered breathlessly, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Emma questioned, her tone filled with soft gentle love.

Regina nodded a few times wordlessly before crashing her lips against Emma's in a heated kiss. Still kissing, Emma took Regina's left hand a placed the ring onto her finger, eagerly securing the proposal.

"A thousand times yes," Regina said, finally breaking the kiss.

Emma nodded, letting a few small tears fall free. "For a second there I thought we were on very different pages." Emma let out a sigh of relief.

Regina shook her head. "I just didn't want to rush things and scare you off," Regina admitted.

"You could never scare me off," Emma said honestly.

Regina was overjoyed; never did she think she would find her own happy ending. And yet, here it was, kneeling in front of her of their dining room floor.

…

"Planning a wedding and moving in together?" Snow just about squealed, which wasn't at all the reaction Emma and Regina were expecting.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "And, we were wondering if we could borrow your brain and talent for organising the wedding."

Snow gasped a little, completely joyed. "Of course!" She smiled before going quiet, taking a moment to think. "I'm a little curious though," Snow turned her focus to Regina,

"You're far more organised than I am, so why me?"

Regina smiled kindly- that she was. "Well, weddings aren't my forte, so I'll be focusing on the house- getting all of Emma's belongings in and sorting through what I don't need anymore to make space."

"And lucky ol' me will be doing both wedding prep and packing," Emma groaned playfully through her smile "And unpacking."

"Well, I'd be honoured to help," Snow said before pulling the two into a tight hug.

…

The next four weeks were a roller-coaster of stress and complete joy for the entire Swan-Mills family.

Snow had been working on organising a wedding, to somehow suit both Emma and Regina's styles, Regina had been sorting through everything in the Mills Manor and Emma had been jumping back and forth between tasks.

But come moving weekend and everyone- including Snow- was focused combing two homes. On Saturday everyone was getting Regina's unwanted furniture and odd bits and bobs out of the Mills Manor, and Sunday was getting all of Emma's belongings into the Mills Manor.

"Who would have thought a nomad like me would have this much crap," Emma laughed as she watched Charming and Henry struggle to get a couch through the front door.

"Em," Regina said softly, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder. "You haven't been a nomad in, like, seven years." She sassed before moving off towards the moving truck.

"And, you horde!" She called back behind her.

"Oi!" Emma gasped in faux hurt as she jogged after Regina. "I do not horde!" She argued once grabbing Regina from behind in a tackle hug.

"Fine," She playfully rolled her eyes. "You're sentimental."

Emma glared. "I was an orphan!" She protested with cheek. "I'm aloud."

Regina nodded. "Yes, of course," She babied. "My pore little orphan," She mocked light-heartedly.

Emma poked her tongue out. "Don't be cruel," Emma almost sounded serious. "to a heart that's true!" Emma sang before jumping into the truck.

"Come on over and love me, you know I want you to stay," Regina sang as Emma climbed out of the truck, box in hand, and started off towards the house.

Emma turned around and began to walk backwards. "Let's walk down to the preacher, Let's say, hey I do, And then I know you'll want me, And you'll know I want you too." Emma called to Regina, rather than singing.

"Four weeks, Baby," Regina sighed contently, Emma already inside the house with no chance of hearing her. "Four weeks and I'm yours forever," Regina whispered as she clutched at her happy singing heart.

…

And that it was, three weeks and six days later and Regina was doing the final touches on her make-up before walking down the aisle.

Early November in Maine is not the time of year for outdoor weddings, luckily Snow had convinced Emma and Regina to have a beautiful indoor ceremony. Snow had even managed to get them a booking at the Storybrooke Heritage Farm, a beautiful historic farmhouse on 5 acres of land- meaning serene views of the beautiful garden from every window. Maybe it wasn't the rustic outdoor wedding Emma and Regina wanted but it was damn near close, after Snow had finished with the decorating.

"You look beautiful, Mum." Henry spoke softly as he gently entered the room Regina was readying herself in.

Regina turned from the mirror to face her son. "Thank you, Henry." She cooed before straightening Henry's tie. "And you look very handsome."

Henry smiled, "Everything is ready when you are." Henry said kindly, noticing the nervousness in his mother's voice.

"Is Emma ready?" Regina asked tentatively. Regina could recognize her own nerves, but nothing she did quelled the thought that there was a chance Emma would, or had, run. It wasn't that Emma had ever given an inclination to such as act, but Regina doubted herself worth, and in turn that made her doubt Emma's love for her.

Henry nodded and placed a soft hand on his mother's shoulder. "She is ready and waiting for you to walk down the aisle."

Regina let out a soft sigh of relief. "I suppose I shouldn't keep her waiting then," And as quickly as that Regina was back to her normal self.

Henry swiftly led his mother from the dressing room, down a long hallway, a flight of stairs and then to a set of large old double doors. "Ready?" Henry smiled towards his mother as he linked arms with her.

Regina nodded. "Like I've been waiting my entire life."

Henry knocked three times on the door, to signal Regina's arrival. Only a few seconds passed before the doors began to open. Regina's eyes immediately fell to Emma's back, and moments later- once the music had begun to play- Regina's eyes were locked with Emma's.

Regina could feel the butterflies in her stomach flying, swirling and twirling all over the place. Even just the sight of Emma was enough to send Regina spinning, but the sight of Emma in her wedding suit? Regina was speechless, this was an outfit she would remember forever.

A soft white linen shirt with a Mandarin collar, topped with a buttoned vest that matched her cream tan chinos. At the bottom of Emma's long legs were a pair of light grey suede desert boots, and in Regina's opinion the shoes completed the outfit, but Emma's natural yet smoky eyes made it.

And before Regina knew it, Henry was kissing her cheek and placing her hands in Emma's.

Emma's soft voice drew Regina from her thoughts, "You look beautiful," Emma complimented before leaving a chased kiss on Regina's lips.

Regina held in a laugh, Emma was too modest… Because if she was beautiful, what was Emma, the Goddess of true fucking beauty? Which, Regina then supposed wasn't all too far from the truth.

"And you, you're the beauty Queen." Regina said softly as she captured Emma's eyes one last time before turning to the celebrant.

"In hopes of not sounding too cheesy," The celebrant started, "You two share a love only seen in fairy tales." There was a light laugh from the crowd and a teary eye roll from Regina. "And what I mean by that is, that you two are the definition of soulmates." She continued, "I have seen love many times throughout my years as a celebrant, and yet I have never seen anything quite like the two of you. Regina, Emma, despite having faced many difficult situations- you always come out stronger than you ever were. You have always worked together, pushed past personal boundaries to come together and work together. Whether you've wanted to or not," There was knowing laugh from the crowd, and a large grin from Emma. "But, that's part of what makes your love magical. The ability to communicate and work as a team, even in the toughest of times."

Emma laughed a little, "the dream team," She said lovingly as she squeezed Regina's hands a little tighter.

The celebrant nodded. "Yes, I think everyone here today can agree, you two are the dream team." A small murmur of agreement covered the crowd. "Love is, love is countless possibilities- it's a moving target. People say it's sad, it's painful, it's angry, it's confusing and messy, but being able to work through these things together is where you find true happiness. Love isn't easy, that much I know. But once you find someone who makes it feel that way, you've found someone truly worth your time, worth your effort and attention. Which is exactly what you two have found. A partner to work with, to quell your woes, soothe your pain, but most of all make your happy moments so much more incredible. You two have shown each other over the years just how much you mean to one another, you two have put so much effort into becoming the couple you are today, you've paid attention to each other, given each other time, thought, patience and most of all, love."

Regina nodded towards the celebrant. "That was beautiful," She said softly as she turned her gaze to Emma.

The celebrant smiled, teary-eyed herself. "And now it is time for the vows. Regina and Emma have prepared their own." She turned to Emma, who was pulling out a small note card from her pocket. "Emma, you may begin."

"Regina," Emma began, the large smile covering her face. "When I think about us, I think of misconnections, being in the wrong place at the right time, or the right place at the wrong time. We could have met in so many different ways, our story could have been so different- in time and space. And I am lucky as hell that we got the story we did. For so much of my life I was alone, always searching, but never sure what for. My entire life has been this kind of journey, the long road home, and when I met you everything suddenly made sense. I was searching for you, meeting you was my homecoming." Emma took a moment to collect herself, and to wipe away a few stray tears. "You were right, we were written in the stars, and destiny has unfolded in the most curious way, but I wouldn't change a thing. The love I have for you, Regina, it is epic and life-changing, and I am so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Emma, you may now place the ring onto Regina's finger."

Emma was more than eager to follow direction, taking the ring box from Henry as soon as he offered it to her. Emma pulled the ring from its velvet home before lifting Regina's left hand. The two women took deep breaths as Emma slid the ring down Regina's finger, to a place it would stay forever. "I love you," Emma whispered before the two of them turned back to the celebrant.

"Regina, you may now say your vows." The celebrant said, offering Regina the stage.

"With you Emma, I've taken the long road home. It's taken me over a lifetime to find you, but now that I have you, I couldn't imagine it any other way. As queen I never faulted, I was never taken aback or lost for words, but when you came along everything changed. You smashed down the walls I had spent so long building in such a short amount of time, and I was forced to let you in. Even when we didn't see eye to eye, you treated me with so much care and respect, something that was very foreign to me. You gave me compassion and kindness, even when we fought. You gave me the time and space I needed to learn to love myself and let myself be loved. I have found strength in the warmth of your smile and found shelter in the depths of your eyes. I was so lost, and over the years you pulled me in- closer and closer until finally, I was home. With you Emma, I am home."

"That was beautiful. Regina, you may now place the ring onto Emma's finger."

Regina could feel a few tears fall, but she couldn't help it, she felt so completely overwhelmed with love for the woman in front of her. Regina took the ring box from Henry, quickly taking out Emma's wedding band. "Emma," Regina whispered as she slipped the ring onto Emma's finger.

Celebrant smiled through her own watery eyes. "I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss."

And so, they did. Neither of them held back, completely losing themselves in the moment. Wrapping their arms around each other, pulling themselves so close there was no air between them. Emma's hands held Regina's waist tightly, as Regina's hands got lost in Emma's hair. Faintly in the background, they could hear the cheering and clapping from the crowd, but neither paid to much attention. This was their moment; their kiss could be as long and as passionate as they damn well pleased. This was it, this was the love they had both been looking for, the life they had both fought tooth and nail to create. Little did they know, but this was the greatest love story ever told.

And this moment was the beginning of their Happily Ever After.


End file.
